


Photograph（持續更新）

by 银河铁道1004 (hernameisari)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisari/pseuds/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E9%93%81%E9%81%931004
Summary: 會持續不分章數地更新
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Photograph（持續更新）

（1）

崔勝澈記得那天確實是下著雨的。

雖然只是毛毛雨，但是雨滴撞擊玻璃的聲響，一下子令他清醒過來。

眼前是白色的，不熟悉的天花板。身上穿著藍色的病人服。房間裡充滿消毒藥水的味道。環顧四週後才能確認這是完全陌生的環境，而不是喝酒斷片後某個朋友的客房。

這到底是怎麼回事。

意識過來後立即慌亂地尋找寶貴的攝影器材。上個月才新買的古董膠片相機要是摔壞了，要舉辦至少三場的相片展才能賺回來。因為動作太急促的關係，眼前就是一陣暈眩。明明沒有近視前方卻是一片模糊。

「喔，醒了啊？」

崔勝澈猛然回過頭去。這才意識到後腦勾正隱隱作痛，不禁倒抽了一口氣。

「先別急著起來，傷口還沒完全癒合。」

聽起來有些疲倦的嗓音吩咐道。沈重的眼皮展開後好不容易對焦的雙眼，才找到那把聲音的來源。

栗色的短髮，無神的眼睛，乾淨俐落的白袍，還有被刮花的黑色夾板。那名醫生正低頭飛快地寫著什麼，連一眼都不瞧病人。

「頭還會很痛嗎？」他繼續詢問。

「只有一點。」

「很好。明天中午就能出院了。我待會兒讓護士拿點東西給你吃，血糖太低了。」

醫生與其是在對崔勝澈說話，更像是在低聲自言自語。依舊沒有把視線從手中的文件離開，轉身就要往門外走去。

「等、等一下！」

崔勝澈稍微有點大的聲量，讓醫生微微皺起了眉頭。

「還有什麼事嗎？」

「...我現在在哪裡？」

當前最重要的是，當然是搞清楚自己到底發生了什麼事。

「醫院。」

簡單明瞭，毫不客氣的回答，讓崔勝澈有些火大。

「我為什麼會在這裡？」

醫生輕笑著，口罩後的雙眸顯得更加有精神了。

「看來是什麼都不記得了呢。不用擔心，藥效過了之後就沒事了。」

這壓根兒不是正經的答案。

「還有，為什麼不對我說敬語？」

「剛剛看了你的病歷，我們可是同年朋友呢。真是有緣分。」

有才怪呢。崔勝澈大量著這個毫不客氣的年輕醫生，繼續詢問。

「好吧。那我的相機呢？」

「應該是摔倒的時候砸在地上。救護車也給送過來了。」

難怪頭上有傷口。過去24小時的記憶漸漸在醫生的話語中像潮水般湧回來。

「還有其它問題嗎？」

醫生實事求是的語氣，還有雙眼下深深的黑眼圈，都是忙碌的證據。

「有。你是誰？」

「你的主治醫生。」

「我是在說名字啊，名字。我們不是同年朋友嗎？」

只有對方知道自己的姓名底細電話地址，理所當然會感到心理不太平衡。

「想知道名字做什麼？要幫我算命嗎？」

他又笑了起來。這次崔勝澈也跟著笑了。順便遐想對方口罩下面嘴唇劃出的弧度。

「就只是單純想知道而已。」

醫生似乎不想花時間與自己狡辯。從袍子的口袋中拿出錢包，把一張卡片隨手放在病床左側的床頭櫃上。

「想叫護士就按那個按鈕。記得要好好休息，崔勝澈 씨 。」

突然轉換成敬語，指了指床邊連著電線的紅色按鈕，説罷就急匆匆地離開了。春天是戀愛和感冒的全盛期，醫院裡應該忙得要命吧。

崔勝澈再度躺回床上，又吃痛地摸了摸頭上的傷口。他伸手向床頭櫃，拿過醫生留下的卡片。

XXX綜合醫院

普通科醫生

尹淨漢

下面有醫院辦公室的地址和電話。是冷冰冰的公事公辦。

崔勝澈嘆了口氣，心想著雨到底哪時候才會停下來讓他安靜思考。

攝影從興趣變成職業，屈指一算已經過了六年了。要説不短也不是，長也不是。

從青澀的19歲，對準每個覺得美麗的畫面都快門不斷，直到現在走遍天涯海角都找不到好的角度。他的中年危機果真是提早了20年了吧。這一年已經無數次想過放棄了。23歲贏得的國際藝術攝影大賞，或許已是這段職業生涯的巔峰。

要不是金珉奎替他找到了這麼好的展覽廊，很可能再也不會拾起架子上封塵的相機。

這次的主題是「活著的證明」。或許原意並不是展現給他人看活著的意義到底是什麼，而是給自己沖曬出一些實實在在的底片，好讓自己看清以後的路到底該怎麼走。就像金珉奎之前安慰自己所說的，人生還長著呢。若幹年後的自己，或許已經找到了務實而普通的工作，與普通的女性結婚，過上普通的生活。這也是他的父母一直以來所希望的未來。

在風雨中期望拍到的好照片，也就這樣泡湯了。

而這次的受傷，似乎又讓他的人生計畫從新回到了原點。就像從來沒有前進過一樣。後腦的那道傷口的作用似乎是有人狠狠地揍了他一拳，警告他另覓高就。

有必要在大雨裡到郊區拍照的攝影師，更像是走投無路的流浪者。

止痛藥的藥效開始發揮，突然覺得喉嚨十分乾燥，但是就連起來倒水喝的力氣也沒有了。

護士在傍晚時給他送來了飯菜。除了為補充血糖的碳酸飲料之外，味道很清淡無味，令人提不起胃口。但他還是把東西都吃光了。

醫生開給他的只有止痛藥。但在睡著之前，他已經不記得到底有沒有好好地吞下去了。

***

再度張開眼睛的時候，似乎已是隔天的早上。

雨早就停了。就連窗戶上的水滴也乾得透徹。窗簾不知道被誰打開，陽光從縫隙中灑落在孤獨的單人病房中。窗台上開得茂盛，不知道什麼品種的紫色花朵，為單調得悲哀的房間增添了一點顏色。

慰問卡或者是前來慰問的人都沒有。床邊依舊是空蕩蕩。還住在大邱老家的父母應該收到了自己受傷的消息，但是在首爾的朋友們大概以為他還在外頭溜達，不肯回到展覽廊面對正事。

由於一直躺在病床上沒有活動，站起來有些吃力，頓時感覺頭重腳輕。趕緊抓住了一旁的折疊椅穩住身軀。

崔勝澈這才發現他的私人物品全都不見了。只剩下一雙沾滿泥巴的登山鞋整齊地擺放在床下。

隱約聽到門外永不消停的腳步聲，心裡苦惱著該怎麼出去把東西給要回來。尤其是那部老爺相機。首爾什麼人都有，總會有門路可以把它給修好吧。

病人袍和球鞋的組合讓他看起來傻兮兮的，也遮不住佈滿雙腿和雙臂的繃帶膠布，但顧不了這麼多了。在展覽前一個禮拜的關鍵時刻，還怎麼可以躺在醫院裡呢。一想到金珉奎滿臉氣急敗壞的表情責備他不負責任，便又開始心煩意亂。

一打開門，就有另一個人在走廊轉彎，朝房門走過來。差點兒就一頭撞進了崔勝澈的懷裡。

「小心！」

崔勝澈趕緊後退一步。是熟悉的口罩，還有頂著一頭栗色亂發的醫生。

尹淨漢。昨天在名片上讀到的名字清晰地浮現了在腦海裡。

「抱歉。你的傷口感覺好點了嗎？」

他的聲音比昨天還更累，更小聲。黑眼圈似乎又大了一環。是壓根兒沒睡過覺吧，走路也搖搖晃晃的。但即使是在這樣的情況下工作，也不失身為醫生的敬業精神。

「我可以出院了嗎？」

崔勝澈沒頭沒腦地就是一句。

「紗布得再換一次。等等護士會過來——」

「你現在幫我不行嗎。」

尹淨漢似乎有些訝異，一時間沒有作出回答。

「拜託了，我現在很趕時間。」

一想到在展覽廊獨自與合作方交涉的金珉奎，就開始擔心準備的進度。

「…好吧。」

即使看起來是在百忙之中，尹淨漢示意讓他坐下，拿走了一旁備用的濕毛巾和紗布。雖然已經沒再流血，但是傷口還是挺疼的。

尹淨漢的手勢看來很不錯，從背後為崔勝澈清理傷口，輕柔的手指讓崔勝澈的頭皮一陣發麻。沒兩三下就重新用紗布包紮好了。紗布在額頭上環了一圈，活像個慢跑運動員似的。

「嗯，好了，你走吧。出院手續要在外面辦。」

果然還是跟昨天一樣的冷淡。醫生示意著崔勝澈跟著自己走。他的腳步比昨天放慢了一些，似乎顧慮著崔勝澈的狀況。他們在樓層尾端的櫃台停了下來。一名護士把背包還給了他。幸好用塑料袋包好的換洗衣服沒有弄髒。

檢查了一遍背包的內容。相機的鏡頭果真碎了。連個玻璃碎片都不剩。

「謝謝你。」

崔勝澈忍住心酸的情緒，擡頭對一言不發的醫生道謝。

「不用客氣。」

「你想來我的攝影展嗎？」

啊，大概是腦袋受的傷太重了吧。怎麼每一句說的話都聽起來如此幼稚。

「攝影展？」

醫生一怔，重複了對方說的話。於是崔勝澈急匆匆地從背包裡掏出宣傳用的紙片，遞給了尹淨漢。

「那個，我是職業攝影師，也偶爾會展示一下自己照的相片。下個禮拜開始一連十天會在江南舉辦展覽。」

他開始慌亂地介紹著，尹淨漢只是若有所思地對他眨眨眼睛。

「是這樣嗎。」

「如果肯賞臉出席的話…」

「抱歉，現在是流感高峰期，我幾乎每天都得加班。」

雖然看不見表情，但是可以聽見尹淨漢確實是帶有點歉意的。崔勝澈突然意識到，這樣邀約人實在是強人所難。畢竟不是誰也對這種展覽有興趣的。

例如是綜合醫院的普通科醫生。

「無論如何，想來的話我會給你招待卷的。就當作是照顧我的報答。」

崔勝澈還是不死心地說。

「那要寄給我嗎？」

「你空閒的話，就選天過來吧。我會認得你的。」

該死的。直率的性格總是驅使他說出這種不合時宜的話。難怪給金珉奎埋怨說，老是這樣的話會讓女孩子們誤會的。

尹淨漢只是對他淡淡一笑，把病歷放在了櫃台上。

「那就先感謝你的招待了。記得兩個禮拜後要來回診。」

沒給崔勝澈再說一句話的機會，他便像一陣風似的匆匆離開了病房。

（2）

「哥，你可真的是急死我們了。」

金珉奎不知道是第幾次用譴責的語氣對崔勝澈訓話。不該什麼都不說就自己禁閉在工作室。不該不接聽他們的奪命追魂call。不該丟下展覽給他們不管。不該在醫院的時候一條訊息也省得發。

「你知道嗎，知勳哥都差點要把你當成失蹤人口去報警了！」

崔勝澈敷衍地回應著金珉奎無窮無盡的抱怨，專心在電腦上為救回來的照片進行最後的修飾。在他離家出走和住院的期間，展覽的瑣事基本上都已經敲定了。這都多虧了金珉奎和李知勳高超的辦事能力。在展覽完結之後，他們鐵定會抓著這次的人情不放，讓崔勝澈砸錢請他們去吃香喝辣。

在回家後馬上放下隨身物品，與金珉奎去查看了位於東大門中心的展覽廊。為了凸顯身為主角的照片，場地佈置得十分簡約，燈光也調得比較暗。原因是李知勳的建議——在昏昏欲睡的狀態下比較好推銷供發售的展示品。

順手拿走了一份剛剛印好的場刊翻閱，紙張還是溫熱的，剛從訂造的工作室運送過來。展示的作品並不多，就只有三十張。拍攝的時間橫跨了六年，是他花了幾十個小時慢慢挑選出來的。

他坐在了展示廳的中央。四周被本應令自己引以為傲的作品圍繞著，但是怎麼樣也興奮不起來。心裡頭那一顆沈重的石頭，就算做手術開刀也好，也無法取出。

到現在為止，還不能確定這是否便是人生最後的歸屬。每天站在黑色的房間裡面，日復一日地尋找另自己滿意的照片。

「怎麼樣，幫你弄得很不錯吧？」

身為工作室的活動規劃公關，金珉奎看起來與自己恰恰相反，對於場地的佈置顯得十分自滿。

「對啊，很好。都多虧你了。」

「什麼嘛，哥，是撞暈了頭嗎？怎麼看起來那麼憂愁。」

「沒有，只是吃了點藥，很累。」

「那哥就趕緊回家休息吧，接下來也沒什麼事了。」

金珉奎擺擺手，示意讓自己先離開。雖然沒有直接說出口，但崔勝澈覺得滿對不起這個弟弟。才剛大學畢業就為自己工作，還要獨自處理這種突發事件。只暗暗興慶，還好這人長得還算好看，展覽廊的女董事因此挺關照他的。

「啊，等一下，差點忘記了這件事。」

「怎麼了，哥？」

「記得幫我跟當值的職員說一聲，要是有個叫尹淨漢的醫生來了，不用看招待卷。他是...我朋友。」

每次的展覽都會預留大概五六十張票，送給同行前輩還有親戚朋友。這次家人就算了，反正他們討厭首爾的空氣，也不想花火車票的錢。朋友們也都忙著工作，很少會答應抽空捧場。

「叫什麼？尹淨漢？」金珉奎皺起眉頭想了想。「怎麼對這個名字一點印象也沒有。是最近認識的嗎？」

「你也早點回家休息吧，明天再見。」崔勝澈巧妙地迴避了他的問題。

「哦...好吧。」

崔勝澈沒有理會金珉奎有些迷惑的表情，推開玻璃門再度走到了街上。

夜晚的東大門依舊是擠滿了前來購物逛街的人群。在都市的吵雜聲中崔勝澈只想趕快回到家裡久違的床鋪，靠在枕頭上看著綜藝節目吃麻辣泡麵。醫院裡的飯實在是淡而無味，要是再吃下去的話就要瘋掉了。

難怪那個醫生會這麼瘦削。應該老是要待在醫院吃那裏的飯吧。怪可憐的。

思緒不知為何飄向了那名普通科醫生。除了眼睛之外被遮住的臉龐在面前揮之不去。明明看似就是個平凡得不能再平凡的人，以崔勝澈喜歡嚐鮮的習慣，本應是過上幾個小時，就會忘得一乾二淨的人。

這樣的一個人卻讓他打開了電視後，也無法專註於精彩的畫面。

隨口的邀約，也不知道對方是否會當真。

到晚上九點就把電視關掉了。手機也順便給關掉了。突然萌生了一個不正當的想法。要是自己再度因為過勞而昏倒被送進了醫院，主治醫生還會是尹淨漢嗎？

對了。明天得打電話過去說一聲招待卷的事。萬一他真的肯赴約的話...

外頭經過的車子所造出的聲響讓他翻來覆去也睡不著覺。怎麼現在就感覺病床的床墊還比較舒服呢。

***

「你好，這裡是XXX綜合醫院普通科門診辦公室，請問找誰？」

上一次這麼早睡早起應該是初中時代的上學天。醫院基本上是24小時無休，崔勝澈便趁著清晨大多數病人應該還在睡覺的時間，按照著尹淨漢名片上的電話打了過去。

接電話的人有一抹淡淡的外國人口音。似乎並不是本人。

「你好，我是崔勝澈。請問尹淨漢醫生在嗎？」

「啊，真不巧，他剛好去了樓上看診。如果不是要事的話，我可以幫你傳話。」

與他對話的人似乎也是醫生。嘈雜的背景隱隱約約可以聽到有人大喊「知秀哥，1917號的病人要驗血了！」。崔勝澈知道他現在得有話快說。

「請...告訴他，我交代了展覽廊的人他可以隨時免費進場，用不著招待卷。」

「哦，就是這樣？」

「是的。請你代我轉達。」

「是崔勝澈 씨 沒錯吧？」

「對。」

「OK，沒問題。我等一下就告訴他。」

話一落音，電話就馬上掛斷了。也沒來得及好好向對方道謝。看來醫院人手非常短缺。

崔勝澈把手機放進口袋裡，便準備出門前往工作室。

接下來的五天，依然像是在夢遊的狀態一樣。有幾次手上拿著不斷作響的手機，還不停地咒罵著說電話到底跑哪裡去了。看見一旁供應商給他贊助的幾瓶陳年紅酒，要使用全身的力氣阻止自己一口氣喝乾淨。

已經不是第一次舉辦大型展覽了。但是從醫院直接過來參展，還是平生第一次。

週五很快就到了。早就慕名而來的客人從開幕一個小時之前就迫不及待地在門外等候，對於崔勝澈的壓力只是有增無減。雖然最近漸漸淡出了專業攝影的圈子，但是憑著以前拿過的獎項還有累積的名聲，在外行人中也是小有名氣。而且相片中的畫面都十分寫實，是任何人都能找到與日常聯繫的景色，而不是讓人看不懂的現代藝術。

崔勝澈在展覽前把紗布拆掉了。默默後腦的傷口，應該也好得差不多了。

他知道現在的笑容看起來很僵，比起金珉奎無瑕可擊的專業微笑可差得遠了。幸好並不是每個人都會過來找他攀談。更多的是站在相片前與朋友耳語，對著自己指指點點，再衝忙離開的來賓。

第一天來的人很多，幾乎把場子都擠滿了。不過接下來的十一天便會慢慢減少，到最後每小時只有幾個人入場。崔勝澈盡量與每一個認識自己的人打招呼，握手，說些客套話。其餘的時間便坐在角落裡，看著經過的人群像走馬燈般在眼前一閃而過。

有時候也會有比較熟的同行來捧場。第三天的時候，同為攝影師的徐明浩和金珉奎在展覽廊的一側聊得樂不可支，一直到關門也還沒走。最後還是崔勝澈把錯過尾班車的兩人開車送回家。

到了第十天，崔勝澈已經再沒有以期待的眼神看著入口。每次看到帶著白色口罩的男人便擡起頭，但永遠也不是那個普通科醫生。這幾天的舉動已經引起了前方負責維持展覽秩序的職員們的註意。

「崔勝澈 씨 ，難道是在等誰過來嗎？」

「...不，並沒有特別在等。」

他對著女職員乾笑著，她再度回到了工作崗位。

很快就到最後一天了。

崔勝澈用手托著腦袋，覺得自己快要睡著了。李知勳說得沒錯，這種燈光確實是讓人昏昏欲睡。他很少喝咖啡，因為討厭那種會殘留在嘴唇的苦澀味兒，但那一天也喝了整整兩大杯來保持清醒。

掛在門上的風鈴又像鬧鐘一樣響了起來。在正門歡迎客人的女職員微微欠身，遞出了剩下沒幾份的展覽簡介。另一名職員伸手想取招待卷，客人便低聲對她說了幾句話，她就讓他進來了。

那名客人身穿深色的長外套，還有乾淨的白襯衫。身子在冷天中顯得有些單薄，就連個帽子圍巾都沒有配戴。他四處張望，似乎在尋找著誰的蹤影。

但這都不是重點。

重點是，他應該是崔勝澈二十七年的人生中見過最美麗的人。

第一眼看到會覺得較女性化的五官，但是配上不失英氣的眼睛和下顎，把四周正要離開展覽廊的群眾們的眼睛通通吸引了過去。

根本就是受到神的青睞，請雕刻家照著天使的容貌，一板一眼雕塑出來的人。

大發，難道是藝人？旁人竊竊私語，甚至還拿出了手機想拍照。那個人應該是一句不漏地聽見了。

正當崔勝澈看得目瞪口呆之時，那個人直徑向崔勝澈走了過去，臉上還掛著輕鬆的微笑。

「不是說過會認得我嗎，崔勝澈 씨 。有點傷心啊。」

連帶以前在廣告公司當實習生時見過的偶像歌手，經過多番加工都還不如這人五官的百分之一。看到隨著笑容微微瞇起來的眼睛，這才恍然大悟，眼前並不是心血來潮過來參觀攝影展的藝人。

栗色的短髮。因為黯淡的燈光而沒那麼明顯的黑眼圈。不是哪個誰，而正是綜合醫院的那位普通科醫生。

這張本該出現在電視或者是雜誌封面的臉，居然一直得藏在口罩後面。真的，真的，太浪費了。

「是...尹淨漢醫生？」

「誒，請別叫我醫生了，這裏又不是醫院。」

不知道該如何回答，總而言之先把驚訝的表情收拾好，有些尷尬地對他笑了笑。

「怎麼說，真的非常謝謝你肯抽空過來。」

「剛好來了幾個實習醫生來代班，主管就讓我先走了。」尹淨漢向他解釋道。「抱歉啊，這麼晚才趕過來。」

「完全沒關係的。」

願意過來就已經是個奇蹟了好嗎。

「這裏佈置得很漂亮。」

「謝謝，是後輩幫忙找到的地方。」

原想把金珉奎叫過來介紹對方認識，看後面的櫃台空蕩蕩的，看來是提早開溜了。展覽廊還有半個小時便要打烊。只剩下零星幾個來賓站在後方端詳著作品，也用不著這麼多的工作人員。

「不過你可真厲害啊，朋友告訴了我，你贏過好幾個國際獎項吧。」

「你的朋友認識我？」

「是啊，他有個在國外認識的後輩，應該算是你的同行，所以多多少少知道。」

「原來是這樣。」

明明是本人的展覽，話題卻一直讓對方牽著走，自己口幹舌燥地什麽話也說不出口。一張開嘴覺得心快要跳到喉嚨邊上了。

「得獎都已經是好幾年前的事了。」

「病人居然是優秀的攝影師，也真是罕見呢。」

崔勝澈有些不好意思地抓了抓頭發。早上特地去做的發型早就已經被他搞砸了。

「過獎了。」

「這是在哪裡照的？」

尹淨漢突然用手一比前方的照片。是在鄉下的舊區照的。幾個小孩子拿著手工製的木劍，在一片韓屋前笑得特別開懷。崔勝澈還記得那一天的天氣特別熱，在外頭晃了一圈就趕緊跑回家吹冷氣。

「大邱。我老家。」

「啊，原來是大邱人。」

原本以為對方也會說說自己的事，但尹淨漢沒有再繼續這個話題。

陪著對方走了一圈已經環繞過無數次的展覽廊，觀看早就看膩的相片。不知道為什麼，有一種無中生有的新鮮感。明明是花了十一天熟悉的畫面，就像是換了個色調似的。

霎那間變得更加美麗。

「這也是大邱拍的嗎？」

照片裡滿是積雪，看似快從相框裡滿溢出來。在相中的邊緣有一顆光禿禿的樹，在一片雪白之中顯得格格不入。

「不對。這是北海道。」

「不會危險嗎？」

回憶起那一年的旅行，誰都沒有報備拿著個行李袋就去了旅行。有當地居民警告了他暴風雪的危險，可也沒阻擋他繼續前進的決心。在北海道近海的地方，風冷得快要把臉都凍僵了。即便如此，他還是拿出了相機，在鏡頭中設好自動定焦，用沒帶手套的右手按下了快門。冬天的北海道很快天黑，不是郊區的當地人有可能真的會在雪地裡凍死。沒拍幾張照片，就急匆匆地趕回去偏遠的民宿。

當時心裡沒有想著什麼高大上的寓意，只是單純覺得樹居然沒被暴雪推倒，很厲害而已。回國之後，卻往往被人們解讀成拍攝者想表達孤單冷清的心情。

「崔勝澈 씨 。」

尹淨漢的一聲呼喚把他從回憶中拉了出來。他現在確確實實地站在展覽廊剛吸塵過的地毯上，對著兩年前的照片發呆。

「抱歉，我恍神了。」

「該不會是昨天又熬夜了吧？」

「我——」

看著尹淨漢帶有譴責意味的眼神，崔勝澈也不敢當著主治醫生面前說謊。

「五點睡覺，八點起來算是熬夜嗎。」

「我說你啊。」尹淨漢深深嘆了口氣。「不要再搭上救護車了。」

尹淨漢説罷便轉身，朝著掛在另外一頭的展覽品走去。

崔勝澈停下了腳步，看看四周。除了他們以外，就只有兩個女職員在收拾剩下的宣傳物品了。他朝他們走了過去，幫忙拾起在地上散落的紙張。

「那個，崔勝澈 씨 ，我們先走一步可以嗎？」

已經工作了一整天的職員有些擔憂地詢問他。已經是晚上十一點多了。

「當然，你們先走吧。我會負責關門的。」

反正是最後一天，多留一會兒也無所謂。

（3）

「對了，醫生，你家住哪裡啊？」

把展覽廊的大門緊緊鎖住，備用的鑰匙也裝在了門邊的郵箱裡，崔勝澈和尹淨漢再度被冰冷夜空包圍著。呼出的白色霧氣逐漸融進了寒冷的空氣裡，崔勝澈趕緊用大衣把自己裹得滴水不漏。

「綜合醫院的宿舍。」

醫生隨身幾乎是什麼都沒帶，雙手插在了長外套的口袋裡，依舊是神態自若。

「那要開車回家嗎。」

「我可沒帶車啊，崔勝澈 씨 。因為怕在市區找不到停車位，打算搭地下鐵回去的。」

「地下鐵？那可要搭40分鐘的車才到誒。」

「沒關係，反正有時候會來這裏吃飯，早就習慣了。」

已經接近午夜時分。腹中的內疚感不斷湧現。早知道就不要強行邀請他來了，還直接加重了別人的負擔，害他沒辦法享受難得的空閒時間。

「要是不嫌棄的話，我送你回去吧。」

尹淨漢似乎有些詫異，眉毛微微擡起盯著他看。

「送我回去？」

「我的車就停在附近公寓大樓的停車場。」

「已經這麽晚了，不太好吧。女朋友肯定會掛心的。」

尹淨漢又露出了那個似笑非笑的表情。

「所以到底是誰說過我有女朋友。」

「誒，你看起來就是有女朋友的人啊。」

「這是什麼鬼邏輯。那你也看起來有女朋友啊。」

「我確實是有啊，女朋友的話。」

天啊。又長得好看又是醫生又有女朋友。這不就是所謂人生贏家的活樣板嗎？

看著對方，再回頭看看自己再櫥窗中的倒影。明明兩人的身高差不多，怎麼看起來就差了別人一大截。

「騙你的。」

「啊？」

「我也沒有女朋友。」

「呀，你這種人應該是被女生倒追著跑的類型吧。」

「對啊，你說的沒錯，可我就是沒有女朋友。」

聽到這句話，崔勝澈只覺得又好氣又好笑。能用平靜的語氣說出如此囂張的宣言，還是第一次親眼見識到。

「所以你到底要不要我載啦。」

「好啊，拜託你了。」

已經很久沒有像這樣跟別人打鬧著聊天。長大成人之後大家都忘記了怎麼笑，喝了酒醉醺醺之後也淨是抱怨生活有多麼不順，上司有多麼該死，同事有多麼無能。大夥兒打算去續攤的話，崔勝澈往往都找藉口離開。在已經陷入低潮的時候，最不需要的正是來自他人的負能量。

尹淨漢可算是社會人之中的一股清流。工作應該比自己還要累上百倍，到醫院外面也只會關心別人的身體狀況。看這疲倦的神情，自己才是最不應該熬夜的人。

花了五分鐘的功夫把車開了出來，避過高速公路造成的塞車，繞了三條小巷子才回到了展覽廊附近的便利店前。本來很少使用的後座堆滿了雜物，現在為了形象管理而一股腦兒全塞進了後車廂，差點關不起來。尹淨漢背靠著便利店的玻璃窗，拿著一杯剛買的熱飲，把杯子當暖包一樣緊緊握著。

崔勝澈把駕駛座的車窗搖下來。在黑暗之中，很難看清楚對方的輪廓。

「進來吧。」

尹淨漢沒有說話，打開了車門跨步坐在了隔壁的座位上，繫好了安全帶。雖然旁人可能無法察覺，但近看的話他確實是在發抖。

「你不是醫生嗎。」

「啊？」

「醫生生病了該怎麼辦。」

「不會生病的。」

也不顧暖氣費會有多昂貴了，總之先把車上的溫度調高。「虧你還叫我不要熬夜，現在外面可是零下十度。」

分明就是怕冷怕得要命的傢夥，為什麼只穿兩件衣服。

「崔勝澈 씨 ，或許你也可以考慮當個醫生。」

分不清楚對方是不是拿自己開玩笑，崔勝澈抓緊了方向盤，往市中心的反方向駛去。

畢竟就連朋友也算不上，只是偶然認識的一個人罷了。一起待在封閉的小空間裡面，實在是有些尷尬。

尹淨漢一句話也沒有說，頭輕輕靠在玻璃窗上，眺望著路邊一成不變的風景。

為了把車內的靜默給壓下去，崔勝澈打開了電台，隨便選了個頻道播放。就像是在幫倒忙似的，廣播主持人剛好說了一句話。

「以下是情人節企劃第三天，由各位聽眾朋友們票選出來的歌曲，希望能幫助準備告白的人，在大冷天裡打一劑強心針。請聽Paul Kim 的“Hey”。」

一陣歡快的前奏音樂從車內的播放系統裡流出，更加渲染了毫不相熟的兩人尷尬至極的氣氛。崔勝澈小心翼翼地轉過頭去看了一眼，尹淨漢還是一點反應都沒有，只是原本抓著安全帶不放的手逐漸放鬆了。

「要轉台嗎？」

崔勝澈只能擠出這一句話。

「不用。我還挺喜歡這首歌的。」

「哦，那有給電台投票嗎？」

「才沒有。是妹妹之前介紹給我聽的。」

在這首歌播放完畢之前，他們都沒有再說話。除了暖氣從氣口排出的聲音，就只剩下淨漢跟著副歌的旋律，以幾乎聽不見的聲量輕聲哼唱著。

長得好看就算了，怎麼連聲音都要這麼好聽呢。上天果然是不公平的。

不知道是不是暖氣開得太強了，崔勝澈第一次在自己的車上感受到這種透不過氣來的感覺。

在偏遠高速公路上獨自奔馳著的二手車，頓時變成了只剩下兩個人的世界。

***

「到了啊。」

已經在同一個電台連續聽了五首清新小情歌，尹淨漢不知道從哪一首開始就昏昏欲睡，最後也沈沈地睡著了。頭從靠著的玻璃窗上滑落，轉為靠在了手臂的內側。

看到他睡得這麼香的模樣，實在是不忍心叫醒他。

「醫生。」

在張開眼睛之前，尹淨漢深深吸了一口氣。暖氣隨著引擎的熄滅已經關掉了。車上再度回到跟外頭一樣冷得快要結霜的狀態。

「你宿舍是這裡吧？剛才問了一下保安，應該就是這裡沒錯。」

「嗯，對。」尹淨漢睡眼惺忪地伸了個懶腰。「就是這裡了。」

本來還想再說些什麼，但醫生已經抓住車的把手把門給推開了。不饒人的風冷得刺骨，尹淨漢的嘴唇頓時變得有點蒼白。

「醫生。」

崔勝澈又叫住了他。

「都說別叫我醫生了。」

「那就...尹淨漢 씨 。」

「哎，叫淨漢就好了，都說我們是同年朋友了。」

這成天把「崔勝澈 씨 」掛在口上的人，也沒有資格說這種話吧。

「那，淨漢，你把這個穿走吧。」

剛才折好放在了後座的備用圍巾，已經許久沒用了。忘記了是誰送的聖誕禮物，雖然質料很不錯，但是他現在用不著。

「不需要。我沒有看起來那麼冷。」

省得爭辯的功夫，崔勝澈直接走了過去把白色的羊毛圍巾直接在對方的脖子繞了兩圈。果然這個顏色比較適合他，看起來直接可以進攝影棚裡拍電影了。

「回室內之前都不許脫下來。」

「崔勝澈 씨 還真是溫柔呢，真的沒有女朋友嗎？」

「不要再戳到我的痛處了。還有，你也叫我勝澈吧。用敬語怪生疏的。」

尹淨漢又笑了起來，再次把雙手牢牢地插在了口袋內，但是也沒有發抖得那麼厲害了。

「勝澈啊，謝謝你邀請我去你的攝影展。」

沒想到尹淨漢會如此正色地說出這種話，聲音不帶一絲遲疑。而相反地，崔勝澈心裡實在是一片混亂。

「不用客氣。」

「真的很漂亮。」

「你喜歡就好，我還怕你會覺得無聊呢。」

「怎麼說好呢，雖然不是很懂這種藝術的東西，不過看到那些相片，就有種回家的感覺。」

在那一瞬間，面孔上堆滿的疲勞一掃而空，只剩下那令人忍不住盯著看的臉蛋。

「晚安。」

就在尹淨漢準備轉身走開時，他聽到崔勝澈朝他喊道：

「醫...淨漢！」

電視的氣象報告說過，近期將會迎來今年最後一波寒流，所以搞不好春天會提早來到。 停車場圍上一層寂靜的濾光。從樹枝與樹枝間還隱約看得到天空，而再過不到一個月，就會被茂盛的枝葉覆蓋。穿著外套配上圍巾的尹淨漢就站在前方的一片黑暗裡，聽到喊聲之後轉過頭來。

「今天我...很高興能再見到你。」

尹淨漢過了好幾秒才回答。

「我也是。」

「會再見面嗎？」

「當然會啊。回診是後天，別忘記了。」

當崔勝澈註視著對方的背影時，才發現已經錯過了索取電話號碼的最佳時機。

帶著一陣香氣的冷風吹過臉龐，雖然有幾輛開著大燈的車輛從旁邊快速經過，但是空氣中還是殘留一股甜甜的花香。

崔勝澈不禁心想，這到底是什麼花的香味？應該不是梅花，跟這種味道不太一樣。也還沒有到開花的季節，地上還是堆滿落葉，春天依然是不見蹤影。

這種香氣卻令他想起醫院病房裡窗台上，那一盆不知名的紫色花朵，正在不適合生存的天氣裡默默盛開。

(4)

要適應新環境是個很難的事，尤其是對於尹淨漢來說更是如此。他不像洪知秀，對著剛遇見的人都能這麼隨和，懂得展開話題。他不擅長與陌生人說話，也不擅長交朋友。在大學裡面，他認識的人很多，真正可信任的熟人卻屈指可數。但是在首爾的公立醫院工作的一年半期間，想要認識他的人倒增加了不少。

尹淨漢從白日夢中回過神來。向主治醫師鞠躬打了聲招呼後，便把速溶咖啡一口氣喝光，套上白袍子，準備回到外頭應診。

左側聽見一陣嬉笑聲，是一大群從附近大學過來實習考察的學生。他們多數都只會在這兒呆一兩個月，根本用不著擔心工作效率與素質。與其來學習，說是來聯誼也不為過。

「呀，在做什麼呢，你們。」

走過去嚴肅地說了一句。實習生們多多少少都對他抱持一定的敬畏，小團體一下子就散開了。尹淨漢下意識地把口罩拉高了一些，準備出發去1080號病房。

「淨漢哥！」

尹淨漢一眼就認得在剛才實習醫生圈子的中心人物，是個叫李承鉉的畢業生，只是故意不搭話罷了。反正也不是什麼特別熟絡的朋友。他是在醫學院時的後輩，做事挺不修邊幅的，抽血很不在行，所以老是挨普通科主管醫生的罵。

「淨漢哥，好久不見你了。」李承鉉熱情地對他說。

「哦，好久不見。」

嚴格來說，醫院還沒有正式聘請這位後輩。還在實習期當中必須要超群拔萃才能拿到五年合約。只是正好需要修額外的實習經驗來賺學分，便隨便選了有兩位同校前輩照應的普通科。李承鉉四處張望，確認沒有其他人聽到他們說話，然後壓低聲線。

「哥，我跟你說點事。」

「怎麼了。」

「最近新來了兩個長得不錯的護士。」

「是嗎。」

看到尹淨漢一副興趣缺缺的模樣，似乎引起了李承鉉的一絲不滿。

「一個黑長髮，另外一個染了淺咖啡色髮的，沒記錯的話是叫劉度娟還有趙世美。」

李承鉉微微向前方點了一下頭，向尹淨漢示意。

「名字聽起來有點印象。」

「難道是前輩認識的人嗎？」

「沒記錯的話，是昨天跟著圓佑去做心瓣手術的護士。」

「唉，早知道是這樣，我也申請去心臟科實習了。普通科連一個像樣子的女生都沒有。」

「你又不是主修外科。」

尹淨漢沒好氣地拋下一句話，也不想一大早便大談不尊重同事的話題，便拿起聽診器離開了休息室。

早上一起來就有偏頭痛，而且因為長期值班的緣故不太能集中精神。他也搞不懂全圓佑到底吃了什麼魔藥才能做長達26小時的大型手術。根本就是超人。

1080號房的病人因40度高燒，於淩晨時分被送進急診室。是個大約四五十歲的女人，長得很和藹。燒雖然老早就退了，但由於患有長期疾病，擔心會導致併發癥。

「您好，我是尹淨漢，請問您身體還好嗎？」

用對崔勝澈則然不同的禮貌語氣，關心地詢問病人。

「好多了，只是頭還有點暈。」

女病患朝他虛弱地微笑。

「我得聽聽您的心臟，失禮了。」

已經不知道聽了多少個人的心臟。以每天病人的數量來算，三年來無休無止地工作有超過一萬人也不為過。隔著衣物確認病人的心跳頻率正常，便再度站了起來。

「沒事了，我讓護士帶你去拿藥。」

「真是謝謝您了，醫生。我還得趕回去給兒子煮飯呢。」就算是大病初癒，她依然是堆滿了笑容。「他今天總算回家了。」

「真好呢。」

向女病人微微鞠躬，便走出了房間。過去的新年，自己的母親是否也用這麼期待的眼神，等著他回家呢？最後回去的，卻只有妹妹一個人，她也沒多說什麼。只是打了通電話叮囑讓他要多穿衣服，多吃飯。

結果這麼簡單的兩樣事情，他都沒有做到。

在電梯裡鮮有地只有自己一個人。按下前往三樓的按鈕後便準備關門，結果有個人氣喘籲籲地闖了進來。

「不好意思——」

那個人還沒回過氣，尹淨漢便毫不留情地一巴掌拍上他的後背。

「知秀啊，你剛才去哪裡了？」

洪知秀還是沒回過氣來，氣喘籲籲地說。「幫我按一下八樓。」

「八樓？兒科病院要你去幫忙嗎？」

「勝寬說是有幾個護士請假回家過年了，我去年又在那裏待過一陣子，就請了我去幫忙一下。」

洪知秀像用說唱歌手一樣的語速解釋著，接著喝了一口可樂。他的韓語在醫學院和醫院就職期間飛快進步，也漸漸戒掉了經常冒出令人一頭霧水的英文專業名詞的習慣。

「他們怎麼都沒有跟我提過。」

「你最近不是狀態不好嗎？碩珉也叫你別勉強了，該睡覺的時候還是要睡的。」

尹淨漢聽見，便浮現了被冷落的感覺。最近行徑到底是在哪裡出了問題，才會被會被大家誤認為脆弱的人。

「可是我沒有狀態不好啊。」

「你昨晚是去了照片展覽嗎？」

洪知秀轉移話題的手法總是很高明。尤其是在電梯裏兩人短暫的交談時間更是如此。

「嗯。去了。」

尹淨漢也不忌諱地承認了。

「怎麼樣？」

「沒怎麼。就是個展覽。」

「我是說那個攝影家，崔勝澈。」

面對洪知秀尖銳的問題，尹淨漢愣了一下。

「哦，他也沒怎麼，就是個人。」

提示音告訴他們四樓到了。尹淨漢很慶幸不用再繼續這個話題。他又拍了拍洪知秀的肩膀以作鼓勵，便踏出了電梯，繼續今天的工作。

埋頭苦幹時的時光總是流逝得特別快。當牆上的時鐘指向了五點，不常作響的手機突然發出了提示音。趁沒有人註意掏出來一看，又是洪知秀寄來的訊息。

今天晚上一起到外面吃個飯吧，我把大家都叫上了。七點在大門集合。

***

在有記憶以來，尹淨漢從未理解喜歡上一個人的感覺。雖然在電影，戲劇中，也在妹妹相思病發不肯吃飯的臉上看過，但是即使在高中和大學時代，他也不曾接受過任何人的告白，因為他也未曾感受過對某人所產生的強烈感情。與不是真心喜歡的人交往也是浪費時間。更多的是看上他的臉，連話都沒說過的後輩們向他遞情書，送上華而不實的禮物，對他說喜歡。

「既不喜歡女人，也不喜歡男人，想睡的只有家裡的床。」

幾年前，洪知秀曾這樣一針見血地形容他。萬幸的事，這句聽似侮辱的話很有效地在勸退了聚會上藉濃濃酒意，悄悄接近尹淨漢的女同學。

乾脆告訴她們你喜歡男的就好了啊，讓那些女的死心，也讓我們少個競爭對手。這句話從男同學口中也不知道聽過幾遍了。

在高中時幾乎是被別人嘲弄地戴上萬人迷的冠冕。在那些日子裡常被揶揄說自己親手碎了不少人的心，但他並不這麼覺得。那些人除了樣子和選修的科目根本就不認識他。就算真的傷心了一陣子，也總能找到下個目標著手。如此輕率的戀情，也根本就不能構成心碎。

明明什麼都不了解。了解的也就只有臉蛋而已。

「淨漢哥，你還好嗎？」

在文俊輝車上的後座，尹淨漢少有地一言不發，沒發現自己正死死盯著前方的一堆醫學雜誌。坐在另一側的李碩珉有些擔憂地俯身望著自己。

「我很好。」

「要不我們買飯回來給你吃好了。」

「不，我也想到外面透透氣。」

「對了，圓佑呢？ 」 

「今天還得做另一個手術，來不及了。 」 

開車的文俊輝悠悠地回答他。 

「你今天不值班嗎。 」

「不用，今天沒有我負責的手術。 」

「誒，拜托你們不要再說手術的事了，尤其是俊輝哥，眼膜手術什麽的好倒胃口。 」

在倒後鏡中映出夫勝寬的臉色顯得不是很好。

在大家都不用值班的日子裏，有時候會輪流開車去市中心吃飯。 畢竟醫院裏食堂的菜色十分單調，下班之後也沒有力氣自己煮飯，唯有是這樣湊合著。

「對了，昨天凈漢哥不是早退去看了攝影展嗎？ 看到什麽有趣的東西嗎？ 」

「啊…」

崔勝澈因為尷尬而一臉傻笑，看著的確是挺有趣的。一想到他的表情，尹凈漢也不禁笑了出來。

「有什麽好笑的？ 」

夫勝寬好奇地問。

「沒什麽。 」

交通燈照出了紅光。 車緩緩停在了明洞區的一道斑馬線前，馬路兩邊的行人匆忙經過。 尹凈漢自動過濾了車內不斷的交談聲。

在文俊輝推薦的中華餐館裏吃著牛肉面的時候，他依舊是一言不發，挑著碗裏的蘿卜絲。 其他人自顧自地聊起了最近一部外國電影的劇情。他們知道當尹凈漢陷入這種面癱沈默的狀態時，只能等他自己恢覆過來。

「然後，就是那個男主角，『嘭』一聲的，好大聲，然後大樓就沒了！特效做得好逼真，我都嚇了一大跳。」

李碩珉手舞足蹈地對眾人們解釋著劇情，桌邊的聽眾們看樣子都一頭霧水。

「碩珉啊，以後如果你考慮轉行不當兒科醫生的話，絕對不要當新聞主播。」

洪知秀不慌不忙地吞下一口飯，作出了這個結論。

「哈？為什麽？」

「還為什麽…等一下發生了車禍也會被你簡化成車子『嘭』啊『砰』的，人都在『啊啊啊』地叫，那怎麽行？」

夫勝寬精湛的模仿技把大家都逗笑了。聽見李碩珉誇張的大笑聲，尹凈漢這才擡起頭來。

「你們在說什麽。」

「哎，凈漢哥沒聽見就算了。」

桌子上越多空的燒酒瓶，笑聲就變得越來越大聲。只有負責駕車的文俊輝還有尹凈漢面面相覷，心照不宣地決定是時候要離開了。也是為了大家的人生安全著想。

在等待著文俊輝開車回來接他們回去的時候，醉意也因為低得嚇人的溫度而逐漸散去。尹凈漢刻意跟還在聊天的其他人保持了一段距離，站在一個燈柱旁，眺望著對面忙碌的大街。

交界線對面的一輛車突然引起了尹凈漢的註意。

是一輛藍色的寶馬，引擎蓋上有一側被刮花了。 但是車主大概是長期忙於工作的緣故，久久沒有拿去修理。

一輛經過的自行車的車燈，恰好照亮了站在一旁車主的面孔。 他跟一個女人正激動地聊著什麽，然後仰後頭大笑著。

那個女人面目清秀，也跟著笑得很開懷。 垂下的銀色耳環閃閃發光。

而那個男人是崔勝澈。

或許是因為沒想到能隔天再見到對方，因為驚訝從而腦袋有些混亂。就好像是看到了什麽不該看的畫面一樣，尹凈漢馬上轉過了頭，生怕崔勝澈註意到他的視線。

果然是有女朋友的家夥，卻死口不承認。 為什麽要說謊呢？

「凈漢啊，你還站在那裏幹什麽？」洪知秀從後方叫了他一聲。「俊輝已經回來了。」

「嗯，現在就過來。」

***

從口袋中掏出鑰匙，把宿舍的門口打開。第一件要做的事，當然是舒服地躺下。

直接走回房間裡臉朝下地倒在床上，頭卻隱隱作痛。並不是宿醉，這種情況已經持續了好一陣子了。或許是因為城市裡渾濁的空氣，還有持續不停在耳邊的的噪音。

當一個人在家裡閉上眼睛，就仿彿一霎那間回到了華城。只不過門口十米外看見的不是藍天，而是一望無際的高樓大廈。而自己也沒有被困在五百平方公尺的醫院宿舍。

十二小時以來他終於可以放鬆下來，享受片刻的安靜。一天下來已經快累垮了，而且還不能寫在臉上，因為生病的人比自己更痛苦。

不過還是得逼自己起來洗澡，把身上都市室外獨有的煙味給洗掉。不情願地走進了浴室。熱水嘩啦嘩啦地落在浴缸裡。再回到客廳裡收拾一個月都沒有碰過的雜物。

皮夾裡滿是用不著的發票，已經忘記是誰給的名片，還有過期的連鎖店優惠卷。把那些一股腦兒全都塞進垃圾桶之後，發現只剩下了一張卡片。

是攝影展的宣傳卡。

雖然紙片已經被壓得皺起來，但他還是把它放在了書桌上，跟一堆寫滿電話號碼的便條紙為伍。

以前母親常常說：世事無常，很多現在擺在眼前的東西，眨眼間就突然不見了，得好好珍惜。

浴缸裡的水太熱了，但為了節省時間還是咬緊牙關踏進了水中。手機放在了洗臉盆的旁邊，播放著音樂app中的精選列表，在充滿回音的空間中迴盪。滾燙的水刺痛著皮膚，但這種強烈的知覺卻讓他的頭痛好多了。

當播放列表結束的時候，已經是深夜時分，窗外傳來棲息在宿舍前大樹中杜鵑鳥的叫聲。伸手把檯燈關掉，四週瞬間陷入了黑暗之中。

崔勝澈現在應該是在熬夜吧，跟那個女朋友一起。睡著前最後一個念頭，還是無法控制地飄到了那個人身上。

他媽的煩死了。

（5）

崔勝澈已經很久沒抽煙了。幾年前心情不好的話會一口氣抽個幾根。不過今天的天氣好像變得特別冷，比前幾天還要低了好幾度。他這才拿出放在車裏幾個月都沒動過的煙盒，讓身子快點暖和起來。也順便緩和一直處於緊張狀態的情緒。

嗆鼻的味道令他想起父親以前坐在前院長椅的模樣。小時候老是看他一邊抽著煙，一邊啞聲警告兒子們長大之後絕對不要染上煙癮，往冷空氣中呼出一團灰色。現在回想起來只覺得很諷刺。

坐在旁邊的年輕女性煩躁地嘆了一口氣，在側後視鏡中整理被風吹亂的頭髮。她跟哥哥除了身高之外，也長得挺像。很漂亮，鼻子高高亭亭，沒有刻意用淺色的粉底液來遮住健康的膚色。就連埋怨別人的表情也是同一個模子刻出來似的。

「哎，我哥從以前就老是這樣，冒冒失失的。」

基本上來說，就是金珉奎闖禍了。不過幸好不是打碎人家古董花瓶之類的事。幾個小時後前，好不容易抽時間陪了難得來趟首爾的親妹妹，誰知道大客戶打來的一通電話讓他又得趕上路去應酬。除了把妹妹氣得要死之外，還把重要的合約文件落在了餐廳桌子上。

「要你特地來載我真是麻煩你了，Coups 오빠 。」

「別叫那個名字了。老早就不用了。」

因為想起以前大學時代的事，感覺臉頰正發燙。那時候想都沒想就用這個名字來匿名參加攝影比賽，而且還真的贏了，然後還被登了上各種新聞雜志。為了保持參賽身分的連貫性，便一直使用著化名直到畢業為止。

「為什麽？我覺得這個化名還挺好的哎，很特別。」

「現在我是崔勝澈。」他緊緊地抓著方向盤，關節都有些發白了。「就只是崔勝澈而已。」

他們跟金珉奎約在了2街與3街的某個交界點。他說了會在那個時候用上廁所塘塞過去，然後從餐館的後門跟他們兩個碰面，再回去把合約交給合作方。看似滴水不漏的計劃，就靠崔勝澈是否能夠及時趕到那兒了。

「對了， 오빠 ，現在有女朋友了嗎？」

「小孩子問這來幹嘛。」

「又不是小孩子，我才比 오빠 小五歲。」

「在你親哥眼裡，你大概永遠都是五歲吧。等一下他看見你穿這裙子，又得開始嘮叨了。」

「他才管不著我做什麼。不過 오빠 ，你自從素英姐之後就沒戀愛過了吧。」

「唉，敏英啊，別提了。」

「現在有找到合適的對象嗎？我最近有個朋友把男朋友給甩了，給你介紹介紹也行。她常常說搞藝術的男人最有魅力了。」

「這…」

「啊，等等， 오빠 ，停下停下，我哥說就在這裏等他。」

幸好這個尷尬的話題被及時終止了。自從步入半五十後，想要牽紅線的人多得數不清，從親戚到朋友到公寓大樓的清潔大嬸也想給他介紹對象，總是形容得女方多好多好的，但他一個也沒見上面。在世界上這種誤打誤撞的緣分實在是太少了，也沒有想再去冒險的心情。

崔勝澈扭動駕駛盤，在充滿人群的路邊慢慢剎停。金敏英開門率先下了車，急躁地四處張望。

「哎，我這哥真是的，到底在哪裏啊？」

「離約定的時間還有十分鐘，別擔心了。」

「要是因為這樣子被人家毀約了怎麽辦？」

眼看好友的妹妹如此擔憂，崔勝澈便扯開了話題。

「想聽你哥的八卦嗎。」

「八卦？」

「前陣子珉奎幫忙舉辦的展覽，要給客人印鑰匙圈當贈品。那個攝影師的助手選了幾張相片讓廠商那邊負責設計。應該是有個孩子搗亂吧，拍了一堆做鬼臉的照片，不知道怎麽地混進了素材圖片。廠商也沒有質疑，就照印五百個鑰匙圈寄了給展覽會發送。」

「難道沒被發現嗎？」

「就是被你哥發現了啊，可差點把他給活活氣死了。工作人員都以為那個鑰匙圈是故意這樣弄的，存貨已經派發了一半。那些鑰匙圈應該還被某些客人當作紀念品而收藏著吧。」

金敏英聽了已經笑得上氣不接下氣，氣都喘不過來，而他自己也被氣氛感染而笑了起來。

「勝澈哥！」

不遠處有人在喊著自己的名字。金珉奎在人群中總是這麽好認。比身旁的人都高上幾乎一個頭的身材，就已經足以讓對方一眼看到他。他氣喘呼呼地朝著兩人跑了過來，本來用發膠梳好的瀏海有點兒散掉了。

「勝澈哥，抱歉啊，真是救了我一命。」

他單手想接過親妹妹拿著的文件袋，卻看著崔勝澈猛地道謝。

「這沒什麽。我剛好就在工作室，順路。」

「呀，都不跟我說什麽嗎？」金敏英不滿地說，馬上把文件袋藏在了背後。

「好了好了我知道了，下次再給你補償。」

「那我要去上次順榮 오빠 說的那家高級韓牛燒烤店。他ins上的照片看起來好讚啊。」

「你這——不是趁機勒索嗎？」

「客戶不是再等你嗎？趕快回去啦！」

金珉奎也無暇跟妹妹鬥嘴，跟兩人揮了揮手便飛快地向反方向奔去。

「快渴死了。」

崔勝澈幹咳了幾聲。因為剛才抽了一根煙，臨時出門又沒有帶上水，喉嚨突然幹得不得了。

「對面就有家便利店，去買點東西喝吧。」

崔勝澈順著金敏善指的方向看過去，果真有一家GS25。

在店家門牌的霓虹燈渲染之下，雖然只是一閃而過的身影，但是崔勝澈發誓他在對面的那條大街上看到了如假包換的尹淨漢。他沒戴著昨天送的圍巾，也還是穿著單薄的衣服，手叉在衣袋裡，正被另一個男人拽著走。本來想掂高角尖再看清楚一些，不料那兩人快速地打開了一輛黑色車門，隨著馬路上成千輛的車揚長而去。

金敏英也隨著他的視線看去，但是最終什麼都沒看到。

「勝澈 오빠 ，怎麼了？」

崔勝澈轉過頭去，有些恍神地眨眨眼睛。

「沒什麼，應該是我認錯人了。」

把剩下的煙頭扔進了放在一旁垃圾桶上的煙灰缸後，他再次打開了車門。「走吧，我載你去火車站。」

***

在前往醫院的路上居然會抱有期待感的人，大概真的是病得神智不清了。

電台在播 SG WANNABE 的某首舊歌。崔勝澈隨著音樂的節奏，用指尖敲打著駕駛盤，停在人煙稀少的高速公路邊緣處的交通燈前。為了減少臉上浮現的疲憊感，昨天早早在7點結束了工作，就從工作室回到了公寓，拌上母親上次探訪自己時帶來的泡菜，久違地好好吃了一頓飯。權順榮給他發了幾個訊息，想與他討論某個傢俱平面廣告的拍攝日期，但是吃過晚飯倒頭就睡了，完全把這回事拋諸腦後。

清晨的溫度像初秋。難得天氣回暖了一些，天空卻佈滿了烏雲，看上去快要下一場大雨了。心情卻沒有因為天氣而變差。

醫院的停車場幾乎滿了，還好在角落找到一處位置讓他停車。一眼看去，附近一個人也沒有。崔勝澈把車鎖上，便往醫院大樓的方向走去。

在導診台登記了自己的名字，確認了身分後護士就吩咐他坐下來輪候號碼。來看病的人不算多，至少比上次擁擠的情況好多了。

「088 號客人，請移步到7號診斷室——」

明明就兩天前才見過面。崔勝澈緊握著手中那張號碼紙，莫名地覺得有些緊張。

他到了7號房門前輕輕地用手指關節敲了敲門，聽到了從裡面傳來「請進」便推開了門。剛才想好用來打招呼的台詞頓時忘得一乾二淨。

嗯？

坐在堆滿病歷和其它文件的白色桌子旁的，是身穿白大褂的普通科醫生沒錯，但他不是尹淨漢。

「你好，崔勝澈 씨 ，請坐。」

崔勝澈馬上收起驚訝的表情，坐在陌生醫生前沒有背靠的椅子。

「我是洪知秀，我們前不久才通過電話。」

通過電話？崔勝澈有些摸不清楚頭腦。但是那熟悉的外國口音，瞬間喚回了幾個禮拜前一段對話的記憶。

「啊，原來是尹淨漢 씨 的同事？」

「沒錯。」

雖然這樣詢問很失禮，但是崔勝澈最終還是耐不住好奇心，在醫生為自己量血壓的時候開口了。

「不好意思，請問一下，淨漢 씨 現在在哪裡？」

「淨漢？他沒有告訴你嗎，因為感冒所以今天調班到下午，所以早上覆診的病人都交給我了。」

「說實話，我沒有他的聯絡方式...」

「啊，是這樣嗎。」

洪知秀只是不置可否地應了一聲，在病歷表上飛快地寫著些什麼。

「崔勝澈 씨 ，身體還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「沒有了。」

「傷口也癒合了吧？」

「啊，對，早就把紗布拆掉了。」

「現在有調整作息時間嗎？」

正在等候崔勝澈回答的洪知秀，似乎在口罩後面一直是微笑著的。

「算是有吧。」只有今天的話算嗎？

「很好，那崔勝澈 씨 沒有什麼其他問題的話，就可以走了。」

「就是這樣？」

「沒錯，只要確定崔勝澈 씨 現在沒有大礙就可以了。血壓心跳一切都很正常。」

雖然說身體完全恢復了的確是一件好事，但是崔勝澈卻一點也高興不起來。

「請問在哪裡可以抽菸？」他問道。

「醫院後面的花園有抽菸區。」

「謝謝。」

***

花園裡面一個人也沒有。就連像他一樣專程過來抽菸的大叔之類的人也沒有。

這個醫院設立在城市的邊緣位置，總有種與世隔絕的感覺。他順著花園的小徑走了一圈，來到了一個標示為吸煙區的涼亭前方。

圍繞著自己的都是花草樹木。可能是為了營造罪惡感給吸煙者。

他從口袋裡掏出了打火機。在潮濕的天氣中很難點的著，用力按了幾下才出現火星，正當煙頭要燒著的時候，突然出現了一把柔和的聲音。

「崔勝澈 씨 。」

崔勝澈嚇得差點兒把打火機給摔了。要不是抓得牢，現在花園可能已經變成一片火海也說不定。聞身轉過頭去，只見站在小徑上的另一個人戴著口罩，聲音聽起來有些疲倦，啞啞的。

這一次尹淨漢並沒有穿上醫生袍，而是穿著針織的米色長外套。在衣物剪裁的襯托之下，他顯得更瘦削了。瘦得讓人不禁有些心疼。

「淨漢？你在這幹什麼？」

「煙盒給我。」尹淨漢並沒有回答他的問題，而是向他攤出了手掌。

崔勝澈一頭霧水地照做了。尹淨漢便低頭檢視著煙盒上的內容。

「你也要抽嗎？」

「不。我要丟掉。」

「丟掉——不行，這個牌子很貴的誒！」

「這又不是什麼好東西。」

「我又不是常常抽菸，就偶爾而已。」

尹淨漢的表情似乎軟化了一些，稍微讓步了。

「好吧。就一根。」

「不——我真的，真的，一個月也抽不了一根。」

「你的中學也有舉辦健康講座吧？要不要下次帶你去親眼看看肺癌病人開刀？」

尹淨漢不由分說地從煙盒裡拿出了一根煙，遞給了崔勝澈讓他拿好。其餘的連帶盒子通通倒進了一旁的垃圾桶。崔勝澈也無從反抗，就只能哭喪著臉看著。

「抽吧，你人生裡的最後一根煙。」

崔勝澈只好聽話地拿出打火機，點燃了剩餘的那根煙。本來是想平復心情才想抽的，但是現在因為尹淨漢的出現，壓根兒就沒有用。他呼出了一口煙，就下意識想把它弄熄。

「等等。」

尹淨漢拿過了他正要放上垃圾桶上的煙灰缸的煙，出乎意料地把它送上了嘴邊。似乎也毫不在意這根煙才跟對方的嘴唇也親密接觸過，他拿下了口罩，吸了一口，學崔勝澈剛才一樣呼出了灰濛濛的煙。

「呀，剛才是你叫我別抽的啊。」崔勝澈抗議道。

「對啊，我也在抽我人生最後的一根煙。」

「你看起來可不像是會抽菸的那種類型。」

「是嗎？那我看起來事什麼的類型，倒是說來聽聽。」

崔勝澈不敢確定那是玩笑還是認真的問題，看著尹淨漢呼出第二口煙，還有因為生病而沒有血色的雙唇。這個正常不過的畫面，怎麼在尹淨漢身上看到——

就變得該死地性感。

崔勝澈不由自主地舔了舔下唇，移開了視線。

「我在研究所的時候，前輩非得要我試試看，可是我討厭那種味道。」

尹淨漢説罷，就將煙頭用力地按到了煙灰缸上，就好像在洩憤一樣。

首爾聞起來就是這樣。想要融入的話，就只能也讓自己染上那種不乾淨的味兒。

一陣風吹了過去，把嗆鼻的味道都吹散了。剩下的就只有那一陣令人莫名熟悉的花香。

崔勝澈環顧四週，但連一絲顏色都看不見。花圃只有早已枯萎的野草，因為冬天暫時沒有人打理的關係，所以雜草叢生。

但是仔細一看，在庭園裡的角落，有一抹淡淡的紫色。雖然沒有鮮豔顯眼的顏色，但是它緊挨著牆壁，在陽光照射不了的地方默默地活著。

因為好奇心所以走了過去看看，順便把鏡頭蓋也拆掉，準備對準這個奇特的現象按下快門。他蹲在草地旁邊，小心翼翼地撥開了花朵周圍的葉子，查看在下方早就被遺忘的名字。

{星辰花}

跟其他已經雕零的花不一樣，名稱並沒有被刻上塑料做的板子，而是用工整的字在硬紙片上手寫出來的。小小的花瓣圍繞著白色的花芯。是熱愛自然攝影的崔勝澈也從來都沒有聽聞過的品種。

「漂亮嗎？」

隨著自己身後跟過來的尹淨漢在一旁問道。

「喔...很漂亮。」崔勝澈沒多想就回答了。「真的很漂亮。」

尹淨漢坐在了他身旁，好奇地看著他手中緊抓住的單鏡反光相機。

「不是要拍照？」

「總覺得好像打擾了什麼一樣。」

「哈哈哈，這是什麼攝影家特有的迷信嗎？」

「不是，就只是...它長在角落就是不想被別人踩到，被打擾到吧？」

尹淨漢似乎對他這一番回答十分感興趣。「你還考慮得真多。」

「就是習慣罷了。」

「你想拍的話就拍吧。這花是我故意種在這裡的。」

「啊？」

尹淨漢沒有在看他，而是輕輕撫上了花瓣。「去年有一位病人送給我的。」

「那...位病人最後怎麼了？」

「嗯？還能怎麼樣。就感冒好了，回家了啊。」

崔勝澈很想給自己賞一巴掌。尹淨漢整個氣場就看起來是在電視劇裡面，要搶救急性病發作病人的那種醫生。但是尹淨漢看病時凝重的表情，就凸顯了他對於工作是多麼地認真。就算只是個小感冒也好。

「那花語是什麼？」

「『永恆不變。』」尹淨漢簡約地回答。「沒想到你還挺少女的，還會知道要問花語。」

「呀，知道花語的人也很少女吧？」

「好吧，那我們彼此彼此。」

幸好現在是中午時分，也並不是賞花的季節，沒有人會前來位於醫院後方的庭園。不然他們就會看到兩個二十七歲的男人坐在一小撮花前，大聲討論著什麼「永恆不變」之類的話題。

太奇怪了。這一切都奇怪得很。

「淨漢啊，剛才你那位同事告訴我說你感冒了。」

「是啊。」

「那你不躺在床上，還跑來這裡吹風？」

「我怕它們會死掉。」

確實花朵的顏色顯得有些黯淡，大概是因為這幾天都是陰天的關係，而且也很久沒有下雨了。要是這幾天突然下場雪的話，這些花朵應該會不堪一擊。

「你把花種在死角的話，根本就碰不到陽光。」崔勝澈順手指了指庭園較中間的位置。「那邊不是比較好嗎？」

「種在花圃中間會被人採走或者踩死，很麻煩。」

尹淨漢拍了拍沾到薄外套上的泥土，站了起來，再次戴上了白色口罩。

「你要上來嗎？」

「上——哪裡？」

「我家。」

「...去幹什麼？」

「把上次的圍巾還你。」

就這樣一言不發地跟在對方的後面，從花園的後方繞道往醫生宿舍方向走去。路上依舊是一個人影也看不見。充滿霧的天空下起了一陣毛毛雨。崔勝澈下意識想要把雨傘拿出來，卻發現把它忘在了車上。

宿舍大樓雖然外觀看起來很乾淨，沒有長年失修的痕跡，但是就給天氣一樣灰蒙蒙的，讓人看著也覺得提不起勁兒。在電梯中尹淨漢按下了10樓的按鈕，靠在了一旁的扶手，看起來快要睡著了。

令崔勝澈詫異的是，尹淨漢直接從門口一側的盆栽底部拿出了鑰匙，而不是從衣袋或者是錢包，準備開門。

「這樣不是很危險嗎？」

「現在就只有你知道放在哪裡，你不說出去就好啦。」

真的。完全摸不清楚這人到底在想些什麼。

在尹淨漢把門打開的時候，崔勝澈本還暗自希望對方的房間會比自己的更亂，那至少會讓他好過一些。尹淨漢幾乎每天都要工作十個小時以上，應該沒什麼時間整理才對。房間應該也是出於衣服亂丟，桌上堆滿沒洗的咖啡杯的狀態吧。

誰知道，門口一開的瞬間，崔勝澈就被打臉了。

雖然說不上是井井有條，但是至少還看得清楚每樣傢俱的表面，而且一塵不染。一大疊醫學參考書放在了鞋架旁邊搖搖欲墜，似乎已經很久沒被翻過。客廳裡沒有飯桌，只有在電腦前的茶幾，散落放著一些文件還有幾本小說。在似乎從未踏入的廚房的門外，還有幾個被膠紙封住的紙箱，上頭用便條紙標示著「夏天衣服」「舊書」等字眼。尹淨漢打開了唯一的睡房的門，但正當崔勝澈想跟上去的時候，門就被緊緊關上了。

雖然單人宿舍並不是很大，但因為只有一個人居住而顯得空蕩蕩的，也鮮少顯示居住者身份的裝飾品或著特色。

怎麼說。完全沒有一個家應該有的氣息。

「嗯，給你。」

尹淨漢不知道何時回到了客廳，手裡拿著那條圍巾。崔勝澈接了過去。布料上就連一丁點的暖意都沒有。這所公寓就像它的居住者一樣冷漠。

「其實你不用還我的。本來就想送給你。」

不知道為什麼總覺得不能收回去。如果接過它的話，好像他們兩個就再度變得毫無瓜葛。

因為他強制地改變了道路，試圖去走在對方的身邊。原本就是走在兩道平行線上的兩人，現在中間搭上了一道巍巍欲墜的橋。

「可以嗎。」

尹淨漢低頭看著手中的圍巾，語氣依舊是平淡如水。

「當然了，你把它留下吧。」

「...知道了。」

也沒有什麼特別的表示，只是重新地把圍巾疊好放在了沙發上。「會好好用的。」

「差點忘記了。本來看診那天想把這個給你。」

崔勝澈從隨身包中取出了一張明信片。是上一次展覽會的商品，特地拜託了家裡有印刷機的徐明浩再給他印一張。

「你不是說，這張相片有家的感覺嗎？所以給你印了出來。」

雖然印刷版當然沒有實境那麼美麗，但是至少值得留念的部分都呈現了在紙張上面。尹淨漢接了過來看，似乎看得有些出神了。

「勝澈 씨 。」

「嗯？」

「你是——」尹淨漢看似欲言又止，最後只說了一句道謝的話。「沒事了。謝謝。」

「哦，不客氣。」

「我要去準備回醫院了，請你自便吧。」

「啊——等等，我能要你的手機號碼嗎？」

話一出口他就後悔了。這個那麼敏感的問題怎麼就不經大腦就直接跑出來了呢。只能尷尬地向對方笑著。

「為什麼要手機號碼？」

「那個，我們不是朋友嗎，那有聯絡方式不是更好嗎。」

尹淨漢聽了解釋，依舊是擺著撲克臉，用實事求是的口吻飛快地說。

「01013724643。」

「什，什麼？」

「我的手機啊。01013724643」

「這要我怎麼記？」

「記不住就算了。」

「哈？」

「開玩笑的啦。」

崔勝澈在離開對方公寓的時候，手上多了一張寫上一串號碼的紙條，心裏莫名地有點甜滋滋的。

根據昨天晚上的天氣預報，春天不知不覺已經快到了。

（6）

崔勝澈不久後就發現尹淨漢其實並不太用手機。

因為工作忙碌的關係基本上手機永遠處於過度使用的狀態。必須無時無刻地檢查來自客戶的電郵還有合作方的各種消息。即使是幫忙出外景的拍攝工作，也必須要隨時聆聽著手機發出的提示音。

每次提示音一響起，就會馬上抱著「是尹淨漢」的希望把手機解鎖。

只不過來信永遠都不是來自他。

哥，上次客戶婚宴的相片已經寄出去了。

好，不好意思啊，老是要你負責交涉。

沒關係。千萬記得要保重身體

別說的我好像快死掉一樣

金珉奎在看到他的回覆之前就已經下線了。崔勝澈把手機滑進外套的口袋中，眺望著前方漢江一成不變的景色。水面上浮起了一陣霧氣，天空也依舊是灰濛濛一片，讓人提不起勁兒。廣告拍攝的內容是用名牌巧克力來慰藉與戀人分手後的憂鬱，所以這種天氣還算挺應景的。

有時候李知勳與權順榮所任職的廣告公司缺了攝影師，就會大費周章地請他過來幫忙。雖然曾經再三強調過自己不擅長拍攝人像，卻被一句「哥，那麼輕鬆還能順便賺錢難道不幹嗎」唬弄過去。確實工作內容並不難，只要等到電視CM拍攝完畢再幫那位年輕女藝人照幾張硬照就好了。簡單的工作加上算是豐厚的報酬，崔勝澈為了下個月的房租還有生活費只好硬著頭皮接了。

總是為了錢拍攝別人想看，別人喜歡的東西，手中的相機不知道為什麼變得沈甸甸的。

女藝人的妝容在鏡頭前顯得特別誇張，假睫毛從五米之外也看得一清二楚。她應該算是別人口中所說的標準美女吧。崔勝澈按下了快門，捕捉了從盒子裡拿出巧克力的那一刻。女藝人假裝咬了一口，一看到崔勝澈OK的手勢就立刻把依然完好的巧克力放下。

「這不好吃嗎？」

見狀的崔勝澈忍不住問了一句。女藝人有些錯愕地擡起了頭。

「並不是的。在活動期不能吃零食。」

「原來是這樣，太可惜了。」

「攝影師 씨 想吃嗎？」

她站了起來，大方地把包裝精緻的盒子遞給了崔勝澈。

「巧克力裡面裹著的是草莓。」

「吃客戶的東西不是太好吧。」

「沒關係的。」

在對方堅持之下，崔勝澈就拿起了一顆，咬了下去。

確實是普通地很好吃。不過也未至於好吃得讓他捨得花兩萬元去買回來。

「攝影師 씨 覺得好吃嗎？」

「嗯，挺好吃的。」

「真的有治癒失戀的效果嗎？」

女藝人開玩笑的一句話，卻讓崔勝澈忽然想起了尹淨漢。

在拿到對方電話號碼後，雖然沒有頻繁地聯繫，但是這兩個禮拜來有時候會在kakaotalk上聊天。說些問候的話，發送在網上看到好玩好笑的東西。尹淨漢因為長期值班所以經常不在線，也不常主動聯繫自己。但崔勝澈覺得至少兩人現在可以算是朋友了。

就算在這裡止步也好。

「不知道呢。」只能這樣回答。

「攝影師 씨 ，或許能給我名片嗎？」

女藝人的聲線壓低了一些，畫著濃濃粉紅色眼影的雙眼望向了崔勝澈。

而此刻崔勝澈多希望面前那雙眼睛是尹淨漢的。因為疲倦而顯得無神，映照出在醫院花圃紫色花朵顏色的那雙眼睛。

「 ...抱歉，今天沒帶。」

下意識地說了謊。精心打扮的妝容也難掩女藝人臉上失望的表情。大概也明白過來自己碰釘子了，向崔勝澈微微點了個頭便離開了長椅，走向一旁靜候的經紀人。

***

結束CM的拍攝後，權順榮馬上蹦蹦跳跳地跑來自己身邊。剛才認真嚴肅地指揮著攝影師和音效人員們的編導消失得連影子都沒了。

「勝澈哥，你最近怎麼老是怪怪的。難道上次頭受傷還沒康復嗎？」

權順榮一邊大笑著一邊躲閃即將向他後腦勾打下去的手心。

「呀，下次我不來幫你忙了。」

「哥絕對是談戀愛了吧。」

「哈？你說我？」

崔勝澈反射性地用食指指向了自己，詫異地問。

「不是哥還有誰？」

「你這句話又是有什麼根據啊。」

「從來沒有見過哥拍攝的時候那麼心不在焉的。」

「沒有——」

「連被國民女神劉聖語搭訕了也表現這麼冷淡的，也大概就只有哥你一個人了吧？」

崔勝澈張大嘴巴，卻沒辦法反駁對方的話。

「你看到了？」

「她離場的樣子看起來很沮喪呢。哥，你的新女朋友該不會比劉聖語還更漂亮吧？有照片嗎？」

面對權順榮連珠炮式的追問，崔勝澈也只能陪笑。

「要是真的在談戀愛就好了。」

喃喃自語似乎被權順榮聽見了，肩膀被鼓勵式地拍了幾下。

「不用擔心，哥喜歡的對象一定也會喜歡哥的。」

「為什麼。」

「那當然因為哥是勝行澈啊！」

啊。回想起在大學時期，確實有這個別名沒錯。那時候為了爭取機會，四處奔波碰壁也不在乎，就是想設法得到自己想要的東西。

現在反而養成了循規蹈矩的習慣。放棄了對理想的追求，也忘記了追求的那種刺激感。因為如果一開始就認定會失敗的話，真正失敗的那一刻就或許不會感到那麼失望。

到底是從哪時候開始變成這樣呢。

「謝謝了，順榮。」

「啊？」

「下次要出外景缺人的話，再叫知勳給我發katalk吧。先走了。」

***

20XX-03-14

今天是白色情人節，不敢出去 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

有什麼不敢的。情人節之類的都是大企業的銷售工具罷了。

你還真是不一般地現實誒

難道被女朋友甩了嗎？

都說了沒有女朋友，別在傷口灑鹽了。

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 好吧

為什麼不相信我？？

之前在東大門撞見你跟一個女生一起呢

...那大概是我朋友的親妹妹。

是嗎，你們看起來挺般配

要是我跟她在一起了會被她哥打死吧

為什麼？崔勝澈 씨 不是鼎鼎大名的攝影家嗎，跟你一起一定會很幸福 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

唉...真的搞不懂你到底在笑我還是稱讚我

當然是稱讚了。下次有攝影展的話，再邀請我去吧。

哦，一定會

***

20XX-03-15

你在嗎

怎麼了？

剛剛散步看到有人跟你開一模一樣的車進了醫院停車場，還以為你又怎麼了。

放心吧，不會再進醫院了

最好是不要再進了。現在很多病人。

什麼啊，真是冷淡

***

打開了kakaotalk翻看著昨天的對話，崔勝澈那刻像被打了強心劑一樣，在尹淨漢沒有設置頭像的對話框中打了一句話。

「最近有時間出來見面嗎？」

然後就馬上把手機電源關掉，扔到了床角。

我他媽的到底在幹什麼。

在堆滿雜物的客廳中來回踱步了好幾次，急躁地把頭髮抓得亂糟糟的。

到底為什麼要這麼緊張，自己也解釋不上來。

為了轉移註意力去廚房拿了上個星期招待朋友的燒酒，仰起頭咕嚕咕嚕地灌了一大口。酒精的麻痺感從口腔一直蔓延到全身。

在感覺十分漫長的五分鐘後，終於讓充斥千萬思緒的腦袋稍微冷靜了一點，把手機撿回來打開電源，檢查是否收到了新的信息。

尹淨漢只回覆了短短一句話。

做什麼

不知道，就吃飯吧

為什麼突然這麼問？

（因為很想你）

這句話打了出來不消一秒鐘就被崔勝澈刪掉了。

雖然說的是真的沒錯。但是在各種方面上考量過後，這樣還是太奇怪了。

最近總是會莫名地想起他。明明才見過那幾次面，也不是長期暗戀的對象，但是潛意識下想了解他，想知道更多關於他的事。每次跟他講話，即使是聊著很無聊的事情，也總覺得兩人已經認識了很久很久似的。

因為事隔多年，幾乎已經忘記了這種感覺——可是，這不就是所謂的戀愛嗎。

崔勝澈突然覺得心臟緊緊地一揪，忽然有點疼痛。他一把拉過棉被蓋住全身，奢望這份空穴來風的感情也能被深深地埋藏，最後消失不見。

唉。真的要瘋了。

在黑暗中凝視著手機屏幕，思考著該以一個什麼樣的理由和立場來作出見面的邀請。

因為想找人陪我喝酒

原來是這樣

最近很忙嗎？

尹淨漢並沒有立刻回覆。再又等了五分鐘之後，對話框出現了一句話。

今週日晚上有空

哦。那就週日晚上吧

壓抑著從內心擴散的興奮感，崔勝澈那一天晚上是無可抑制地笑著入眠的。

(7)

週日的清晨非常寒冷。先前好不容易回暖的空氣在昨晚之內一消而散。穿著單薄的尹淨漢聞鬧鐘聲醒來時，不禁打了個哆嗦。

得去花園澆花才行。抱著照顧自己親手栽培的花朵的決心，一把掀起棉被，往洗手間走去。就連沒有鋪上地毯的木地板也是冷得像冰塊一樣。

在太陽都還沒完全升起之際，尹淨漢已穿戴整齊。本來不經意拿起的那條圍巾，在猶疑了一會兒之後又放下來，鎖上身後的門離去。

反正沒有冷到要戴圍巾的地步吧。

在DAISO買的澆花壺意外地很耐用。在經過六個月在花圃的日曬雨淋也沒有出現損壞的跡象。在連接著灑水器的水龍頭接了點水，坐在日趨鮮豔的花前。在微風的吹拂下，枝條搖曳著，剛長出來的葉子閃爍著光輝。

或許崔勝澈說得沒錯。長在花園角落中無人問津的花朵，根本活不了多久。

「永恆不變」聽起來似乎是個很美好的概念。是一個會持續下去，直到一輩子的約定。但是同時也象徵著停滯不前的狀態，不斷地在同一個地方打轉，但卻失去了前進的動力。

這個世界上大概不會存在百分百的幸福。但只要是眼前重要的東西能暫時性地永恆不變，那就足夠了。

紫色的花瓣受到水滴滋潤，顏色也頓時變得更鮮豔好看了。在看到這個畫面時，尹淨漢總覺得莫名的惆悵。

***

在通往醫院大樓的途中差點迎面撞向正要拐彎的旁人，搖搖晃晃地穩住了腳步。正想要道歉的時候，那人從手機螢幕上擡起頭來，以慢了半拍的速度打了聲招呼。

「淨漢哥。」

那頭幾乎蓋住眼睛的頭髮，一看就知道是全圓佑。他一手拿著印有電玩遊戲LOGO設計的咖啡杯，一手拿著手機，似乎是很專心地在跟某人線上聊天才沒有註意看路。

「好久不見。」

尹淨漢意識到是熟人之後鬆了口氣。他可不想在清晨時分跟某個教授乾笑著打哈哈。從來就不擅長說奉承的無謂話，所以提拔下任科長的名單自然沒他的份。

「我聽俊輝說，哥最近還是每天都要值班嗎。」

「沒辦法啊，最近又有人辭職到外面開診所去了。你今天要回來做手術嗎？」

「下午兩點正有個經手腕橈動脈手術。」全圓佑説罷便用手機擋住呵欠。

「不是才剛放完假嗎，怎麼看起來比平常還要累啊。」

「昨晚跟網友半夜講了好久的話。之前打MMORPG認識的。」

「誒，難道是女網友？」尹淨漢打趣著問。

「是個很久以前認識的哥。昨天難得上線了，就不斷地說自己喜歡的對象怎麼怎麼樣的，煩死我了。」

全圓佑以毫無抑揚頓挫的低沈嗓音說道，喝了一口咖啡。又誰能猜想到這位年紀輕輕就能與心臟科教授進行手術的全圓佑醫生，賺回來的錢除了給家裡就是用來課金，私生活簡直跟一個全職遊戲宅沒什麼兩樣。

「你還真的是網癮少年哎，放假也只顧著玩遊戲。」

「淨漢哥，不玩遊戲的人是不會懂的。」

看見全圓佑真摯得令人困惑的眼神，尹淨漢也不想費腦子多說些什麼了。

話說回來，崔勝澈好像也喜歡打遊戲的。之前好像有在katalk上提過一下下。不知道為什麼就潛意識下記住了。明明是這麼瑣碎的小事。

一想到今天晚上會再次見到他，就湧出一種複雜的感受。既期待，又莫名地害怕，但是自己也不知道具體在怕些什麼。

又不是要去什麼大場合。就是見個普通朋友罷了。尹淨漢覺得喉嚨中突然有種壓迫感，就好像有什麼塞在了裡面一樣，怪不舒服的。

「我還有二十分鐘開始當值，先走了。」尹淨漢拍了拍後輩的肩膀以示鼓勵，便往相反方向走去。

「哦，今天也要加油，哥。」

「你也是。」

***

錯綜復雜的道路，像小時候害怕的怪物般高聳在其中的高樓大廈。在這個角度看上去一覽無遺。到了晚上，所有的人和物都似乎融化在了一起，變成無法辨識的漆黑一團。

泡菜豆腐淡淡的辛味在口中漸漸蔓延。尹淨漢坐在布帳馬車的店攤角落，無精打采地撥弄著湯麵上討厭的蘿蔔絲。

怎麼特地約別人出來的傢夥，自己就遲到了呢。

大約十五分鐘前崔勝澈來了一通電話，說遇上了特別難纏的客戶。他叫尹淨漢先吃點東西，很快就會趕過來。之後就毫無音訊。

他沒有點任何酒精飲品。獨自坐在那裡喝悶酒的話，看起來就活像剛被上司痛罵一頓的上班族。他的手錶顯示時間是21:35。要是不用加班，通常到這個時候他就已經躺在床上，舒服地蜷縮在床單下面看手機了。

通常他也不會在這種時間特地跑到市中心，為的就是跟人吃一頓飯。但出於某種原因，他毫不猶豫地接受了崔勝澈的邀請。

那個攝影家有種奇怪的吸引力。雖然無法解釋那吸引力究竟是什麼。但崔勝澈卻是他來首爾後為數不多想親近的人之一。

真的很奇怪。

他的手肘撐在桌子上，有些疲倦地用手背按了按還戴著隱形眼鏡的眼睛。記得上次獨自坐在布帳馬車裡，是被一個讀護理系的女生罵得狗血淋頭之後的事。那天的場景依然歷歷在目，那時候覺得很難堪，現在想起來只是覺得很荒誕可笑。

明明關係止步於朋友的朋友，她有天突然執意要跟他一同離開講堂，還說要一起吃飯。因為之後也沒事做，就輕率地答應了。

尹淨漢向來很擅長聆聽別人的煩惱，但自己的煩惱從來都隻字不提。這大概也是其他人會覺得他容易親近的原因。大家在某個程度上都是自我中心的人。都想在某些情緒敏感的時候，有個人能夠專心地側耳傾聽。而當那個女生因為失戀喝得爛醉，向他哭訴過往所受過的情傷，他也坐在那邊聽了一個小時有多。

「怎麼會有人這麼了解我呢？」

她在試著強迫尹淨漢與自己接吻時說了這麼一句話。他在那刻只是想反駁，斷斷續續聽了你一個小時的話的人，根本就對你的生活還有其他的東西一無所知。在慌亂之中把她推開時太用力了。

該死的 똥꼬충 *。裝好人。利用外表來欺騙感情。那些話早就聽過了。不過他並沒有太在意，因為那幾句話，終究就只是幾句話而已。（*辱罵同性戀者的髒話）

到底是怎麼樣才能這麼輕易地喜歡上一個人，到現在也還是搞不懂。

他從塑料瓶裡喝了些水，嘆了口氣。 崔勝澈現在都還沒到達。如果換作是其他人，尹淨漢早就買單走人了。

忽然聽到另一個食客在背後竊竊私語，不時咯咯笑出聲音。不久，他聽到凳子在地板上滑動的噪音，一個看起來剛滿二十歲的女孩子面露笑容地走到他身邊。

「想和我們一起喝酒嗎？」

她的臉頰泛紅著，應該已經喝了不少。

「不用了，謝謝。我約了人。」

「我看 오빠 在這裡已經白白等了半個小時，肯定是被爽約了啦。」

除了親妹妹之外甚少人會這樣稱呼他。有種衝動想要責備這孩子無禮的搭訕，但看在她醉醺醺的份上就算了。

「他已經快到了。」

對她客氣地笑了笑之後，那女孩就回到她跟兩位朋友的桌子。然而，竊竊私語並沒有停止。總覺得開始有點神經緊張起來。

從來都不討厭自己一個人。應該是說他很多時候都喜歡獨處，也不會介意一個人到外頭吃飯。現在心臟突然有點悶悶的，還有點暈眩的感覺。明明一滴酒都還沒喝。

他從口袋中拿出電話，按上了標記為「崔勝澈」的聯絡人，猶豫著自己是否有立場撥打這通電話。

正當打算按下通話的綠色按鍵時，入口處的透明防水布被擡起，另一個男人快步地走了進來。看到了來者令人熟悉的樣貌，尹淨漢馬上鬆了一口氣。

崔勝澈的手臂上掛著灰色的大衣，氣喘呼呼地拉了把椅子坐下。他的頭髮像是被颱風吹過一樣，亂糟糟的，全被撥到了後腦勾。見狀差點忍俊不住的尹淨漢，及時抵住了下唇不讓自己大笑出來。

「真的很抱歉，難得有時間出來見面...」

崔勝澈看起來似乎很煩躁，拼命想整理淩亂的頭髮。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」

「又不是砸大錢請我過去，還要我幫忙選他們SNS宣傳活動的照片——真他媽的煩。」

他向店員點了啤酒和跟尹淨漢一樣的湯麵。尹淨漢眼睜睜地看著桌上食物以驚人的速度消失。

「到底是幾天沒吃飯啊。」

「從早上開始就一直工作，沒時間。」

崔勝澈艱難地把一大口麵咽下去。

「這樣很容易會消化不良。」

「要是接到更好的委託就不用這樣了。」

「推辭掉不行嗎。」

「下個禮拜還得付房租呢。」

首爾的物價真的該死的貴。這點尹淨漢還是不得不同意。醫院賺的錢雖然只比開私人診所的收入低一些，但是工時缺長得難以置信，也幾乎沒有好好休息的時間。

原來崔勝澈也有這樣的時候。還以為是那種在什麼時候都不甘示弱的人。在醫院是如此，在生活中也是如此。看到對方毫無防備的一面，總是特別有新鮮感。在這帶著掛上笑臉和用化妝品遮蓋一切生活中的不完美的城市，大概是在這時候才能看見面具後真實的情感。

而這一刻的崔勝澈，也帶有那種無法解釋的吸引力。

尹淨漢把吃不下的麵推到了一旁。崔勝澈見狀便調侃似地問。

「你不喜歡蘿蔔絲？」

「哦。」

「哈哈哈，像小孩子一樣。」

尹淨漢不以為然地瞪了他一眼。「挑食又不是小孩子的專利。」

「也是啦。不過27歲的醫生討厭吃蘿蔔這件事，聽起來挺可愛的。」

「說27歲的男人可愛——是什麼心態啊。」

崔勝澈又呵呵笑了起來。剛才堆滿在臉上的憂愁一掃而空。就像下雨過後的夜空。尹淨漢無法強迫自己移開視線。

「你這裡...」

突然在崔勝澈外套和襯衫之間的夾縫有一道顏色引起了尹淨漢註意。

「嗯？」

「有櫻花的花瓣。」

尹淨漢沒有想太多便伸手過去，把那一小撮粉紅色拿了下來。一定是剛才跑過來的時候，隨風飄落的花藏在了那個小小的縫隙裡。

崔勝澈的身體很溫暖。即使是隔著衣服也能感覺到。

「剛才是有多著急才沒有發現啊。」

尹淨漢順手把花瓣放在了桌上。聽說今年春天特別早到的緣故，漢江附近已經開滿了櫻花，每天去賞花的人群源源不絕。但一直沒能抽空去好好看一眼。

「當然是因為不好意思讓你等我那麼久啊。對了，你要喝嗎？」

崔勝澈指向自己面前的啤酒。

「不用了。今天不想喝。」

「哈？那你為什麼會答應跟我去喝酒啊？」

「你說想找人陪你喝，又沒有說要跟你一起喝。」

「唉，自己一個人喝多不過癮。」

尹淨漢便一把拿過啤酒罐，喝了一口。

「OK，喝了。」

「還真喜歡跟人作對啊，你。」

其實只是覺得作弄你很好玩而已。這句話當然沒有真的說出口，尹淨漢只是低頭笑了一下。

「我們玩個遊戲好了。」

「什麼遊戲？」崔勝澈有些好奇地問。

「不好意思，請給我一瓶真露。」

過了半晌後店員把燒酒給送了過來，還有兩個磨損得十分嚴重的烈酒杯。尹淨漢把瓶蓋掰開，往兩個杯子都倒上了酒，直達杯緣為止。

「輪流問對方十條問題，不想回答的話就要喝乾一杯。不過只有兩個人的話大概沒那麼好玩吧。一直都是跟醫院工作的幾個朋友玩的。」

「…你們真的是醫生嗎？」

「又沒人規定醫生不能玩遊戲。」

「我認識的另一個醫生，每天打遊戲打到天荒地老都不下線，我還真替他的病人著急。」

「沒事，醫生除了治病之外，最擅長就是熬夜了。」尹淨漢像是嘆氣般說道。「你開始吧。」

崔勝澈思索了一下。「最喜歡的電影——之類的？」

「哦。好無聊的問題。」

「無聊？除了這些還有什麼好問的。」

「這個遊戲的目的可是要問讓人不想答的問題誒。那我先來好了。」

「OK，你先吧。」

尹淨漢馬上露出了人畜無害的笑容。「崔勝澈 씨 ，你的信用卡號碼是什麼？」

「哎，幸好你爸媽把你好好地送進了醫學院，要不然你該去當欺詐師了。」

「知道了。趕緊喝吧——還是要把卡號給我？」

「想得美。」

崔勝澈喝下了第一杯燒酒，蜂擁而至苦澀的酒精味讓他不禁皺起了眉頭咂嘴。他把尹淨漢面前的空杯也盛滿。

尹淨漢看著桌上的玻璃杯，對崔勝澈說，「好吧，該你了。」

「先讓我想一想。」

「十秒之內說不出來的話就換我囉。」

「呀，這規矩是你剛才想出來的吧？」

「這樣才玩得更有趣啊。」

「你——好吧。那我問你，為什麼要當醫生？」

「因為想救助世人。」尹淨漢一本正經地回答了。

「就是這樣？」

「騙你的。是我父母希望的。」

「那你本來想做什麼？」

「哎，現在該換我了吧。崔勝澈 씨 照過最難看的照片是什麼？」

「哈？」

「怎麼，又要喝嗎？」

「不不不，我答就是了。照過最難看的照片...應該是大學畢業聚會幫別的系拍團體照的時候，剛好拍到站在最前面的人吐的滿身都是。」

一想起六年前那個噁心的畫面，崔勝澈就不寒而慄。幸好是吃過飯之後才被迫勾起這種倒胃口的回憶。

「哈哈哈，真可憐呢。那張相片應該會成為同學會裡很好的談話題材。」

「現在該我問了吧？要是沒有當上醫生的話，現在會在做什麼？」

尹淨漢似乎墮入了沈思，托著頭看向了透明遮雨布外頭的街道。過了十多秒後，他舉起了杯子，一飲而盡。

「誒，剛才的問題應該很簡單吧？」

「不知道該怎麼答。因為從來沒有想過。」

突然覺得這樣坦白地說出來挺丟臉的。本來就沒有什麼特別的興趣，只是在中學時幻想過能開一家小小的咖啡店，在街角過著每天調配咖啡的日子。這種夢想，離現在的自己差得可遠了。有時候甚至會覺得自己是在以第三人視角，看著生活漸漸飛逝，但根本沒有可以改變的餘地。

仿彿打從一出生就註定了沒有分岔路的直線。所做的事，遇見的人，得到的機遇，大概都是命中註定的。而坐在前方的那人，就像是個通往未知的巷口，正招著手讓他過來。每踏前一步，腳下的路徑就更加清晰。

「...淨漢？」

尹淨漢沒有回答，而是給對方又倒上了酒。

「最近一次喜歡上的人，是誰？」

突然又出現了那種窒息感。比早上的更加強烈，更加疼痛。

出乎意料地，崔勝澈把酒倒進了自己的杯子裡，然後毫不遲疑地一口氣喝光了。

「保密。」

「什麽啊，浪費了我的好奇心。」

「這種女高中生才會問的東西有什麼好好奇的。」

「就因為不是女高中生才有趣啊。」

「完全聽不懂你在說什麼。」

還是沒有傳說中那種心跳加速，卻是第一次在殘留著寒風的初春時節，從心窩的深處暖了起來。

聽起來雖然本末倒置，但要是有天知悉了戀愛是什麼樣的感覺，大概就能喜歡上他了。

（8）

這個世界上似乎存在著一個默認的時間表。人們也似乎全都覺得跟隨這個時間表，便是通往幸福的唯一道路。二十二歲大學畢業。二十三歲找到畢生的工作，最好是在大公司裡。二十五歲找到結婚對象。二十七歲結婚。二十八歲生下第一個孩子。太多期許了。而當這些時間性的期許沒有達成，或者逾期的話，總不免受到別人的譴責。明明一個人的人生就只需要對自己負責，但是還要看著無數個眼色茍且偷生，光是聽起來就很悲哀。

在與姜素英分手後，他曾經有好一陣子不肯接婚禮攝影師的工作。那時候他的經濟狀況也允許他對於工作比較挑剔。但是有一次有遠房親戚結婚，非得要頂著國際攝影冠軍名號的攝影師，好像那可以讓婚宴更加光彩似的。為了家人面子關係就勉強接下了。那名遠房親戚與父母安排的相親對象結婚。在新人在一片歡笑聲中手挽手走出教堂時，看似完美的景象雖然表面上令人羨慕，但照片中的兩人那僵硬的笑容清晰可見。嘴角雖然上揚著，但是眼睛裡一點笑意都沒有。

做著討厭的工作，回家看到的是不愛的人。如果這樣就等於是獲到幸福的話，那他寧可拋棄那個所謂的時間表。如果我行我素的代價是被別人批評的話，那就隨便他們說吧。

在那次之後，又開始接婚宴的工作了。也曾經以為一輩子都不會談戀愛了。認定了最後自己會步上那對新人的後塵，與父母介紹的相親對象，趕在三十大關之前往手指戴上婚戒。

但是在遇見尹淨漢之後，一切又變得不一樣了。

只不過對象再也不是留著一頭飄逸長髮，志願是當油畫家的姜素英，而是臉蛋長得比連續劇的主角還要漂亮，但具有男子氣的美的尹淨漢。

很漂亮，對人真誠，很幽默，但是又很憂鬱的尹淨漢。

有記憶以來就只有喜歡過女人。初次暗戀的對象是小學時代的同桌。在大學認真交往過的姜素英經常被別人稱讚有女人味，以後一定是賢妻良母。而根據社交網站上看到的內容，她的確是應驗了大家的讚美。在身處最低潮的期間像仲夏夜之夢的劇本一樣，胡亂愛上睜眼後第一個看見，給予自己安慰的那個人。而那個人恰好是個男人。只是這樣。

對他來說，到頭來，也就是普通地喜歡一個人罷了。雖然還是思緒萬千，但這是好久以來第一次如此確定自己想要的是什麼。

不只是外表而已。就連尹淨漢那過於理性的思考方式，還有毫不留情的嘲弄，他也喜歡。雖然還沒有到不能自拔的地步。

在釐清這些感情問題之前，也沒辦法輕易把這個人強行搬出習慣孤寂的心房。

***

不巧的是，崔勝澈的車借給了金珉奎了。他突然被派去安山檢查一個紅酒博覽會的準備進度，來不及租車，便又以攝影展的人情來找上崔勝澈了。

「其實真的不用送我去車站的。」

「我想順便搭車兜風而已。」

「哪有人在半夜搭公車去兜風啊。」尹淨漢一臉好笑地問。

「我啊。」

十五分鐘後他與尹淨漢並肩並地坐在末班公交車最不起眼的座位。尹淨漢從剛剛開始就看起來昏昏欲睡，一坐下來就攤了在椅背上閉目養神。也不知道是不是真的睡著了。他平穩的呼吸聲被引擎的噪音蓋過。

夜幕降臨後的街道依舊繁華。在公交車的窗口望著街道漸漸往後飛逝，途人的臉，店鋪的門牌，都像走馬燈一樣令人眼花撩亂。

在公交車上除了司機以外就只剩下他們兩個乘客，前往電鐵站前的尾站。崔勝澈拿出從剛才吃飯開始就不斷震動的手機。好多電郵。好多信息。好多社交軟件的通知。

有時候真想把手機給丟掉算了。不過要是真丟了就聯絡不上尹淨漢了。

突然感覺到肩膀上落下沈甸甸的東西，還聞到一絲洗髮精的香味。不是前女友喜歡的那種，有濃重人造香氣的牌子，而是很乾淨純粹的，不屬於首爾的味道。崔勝澈小心翼翼地轉頭望去，就看見尹淨漢無意識地靠在右肩上，睡得正沈。

在睡夢中的尹淨漢，也是緊鎖著眉頭，好像沒有真正鬆懈過的一刻。

崔勝澈不禁暗自希望著，自己有資格把那個蹙額化為另一個笑容。不是禮貌性的嘴角上揚，而是眼睛鼻子也不住地皺起來的那種笑容。

雖然很難移開視線，但還是強迫自己不要趁人之危偷看。尹淨漢的碎髮隨著經過顛簸的道路從額上滑下，露出深邃的五官。

真的很漂亮啊。幾乎是到一種自私的程度。頂著這張臉應該有能耐可以在外頭吃喝玩樂，不用疲累地在病房之間穿梭。

崔勝澈再度望向了窗外。公車停在了車站旁，有個穿著皮外套的女人付了車資後坐在了他們前方。可能是被驚動了，尹淨漢睜開眼睛後馬上坐直了身。崔勝澈頭一次看到對方不知所措的表現。

「...抱歉。」他壓低聲音說道。

「無所謂。」

「不會疼吧。」

「沒事。你睡了才不夠十分鐘。」

「哦...」

尹淨漢迴避了眼神接觸，低頭看著自己的雙腿。他的臉頰紅紅的，是因為喝了酒的緣故，還是公車裡暖氣太悶說致呢。

停泊在電鐵站外的行人路邊後，公車的引擎隨即熄滅。站外堆滿了乘客，雖然稍微遠離了刺眼的霓虹燈，但是那短暫的寧靜也就這麼完結了。

前往蠶室渡口站的最後一班電鐵將在三十分鐘後發車。尹淨漢把雙手插在口袋裡，走下公車後後仰頭看著一顆星星也沒有的天空。崔勝澈也跟著望了上去。

「你在看什麼？」

「沒看什麼。只是習慣罷了。」

「習慣？」

「以前晚上搭公車的時候，會散步看一下星星，之後再回家。在首爾就沒辦法了，不過過了好幾年習慣總也改不了。」

「哦...是這樣啊。」

「怎麼，覺得我很奇怪吧。」尹淨漢自嘲地問道。

「或許吧。」崔勝澈對他咧嘴一笑。「不過每個人都有奇怪的地方，不是嗎。」

「嗯...我想也是。因為你也很奇怪。」

「哈？怎麼又突然變成在罵我了？」

「奇怪又不一定是不好的意思。」尹淨漢聳肩說道。「不過你確實是很奇怪啊。在步入半五十之後還這麼努力想跟行外人交朋友，我看就只有你了。」

「只是...想再了解你而已。」

啊，這種說法似乎有哪裡不對，卻沒來得及把話給收回去。尹淨漢的眉毛微微上揚，用銳利的目光打量著自己。

「你這是在學什麼電視劇的台詞嗎？」

「什——你說什麼？」

「幹嘛這麼緊張啊，說笑而已。」

尹淨漢看到他慌張的表情，就加上了一句澄清的話。但是單靠這一句話，絕不可能讓崔勝澈越發快速的心跳平復下來。

「那我走了。」

尹淨漢從口袋拿出交通卡，準備向感應器拍下去的時候，崔勝澈竟下意識就叫住他了。

「等一下。」

沒經過大腦就說出口的要求，卻讓尹淨漢停下了腳步。在相隔不到三米的空間，冰冷的空氣隨著時間也似乎凝固了一般。

崔勝澈口乾舌燥地不知道該說什麼好，感覺自己就像個傻瓜一樣呆呆站著不動。

快點說啊

要說什麼？

說你喜歡他

「怎麼了。」

還在等待他開口的尹淨漢，不解地地盯著他看。可能是在想對方到底有什麼難以啟口的事。

「呃...」

「該不會是要借錢吧，還是要找擔保人？」

「呀，你真的覺得我會問你借錢嗎？」

崔勝澈在造成更大的誤會與尷尬之前，就習慣性把頭髮抓向後方，乾笑著說。

「…忘記想說什麼了。」

「哈哈哈，什麼啊。那是在說謊吧。」

有一瞬間崔勝澈還以為尹淨漢真的讀懂了自己的心思，馬上故作冷靜地告訴他。

「喝得太多了，很累。」

「叫我出來喝酒的人，居然還好意思跟我抱怨。」

「不是那個意思——」

尹淨漢又笑了起來。可能是因為幾杯酒下肚了，然後在車上睡了一覺，表情放鬆了許多。沒有像之前一樣板著臉，立起一塊完全令人看不透的隔膜。顴骨凸顯的瘦削臉頰，也顯得更有精神了。

「好吧。那我先走了。」

他的再度收回難得的笑容，向崔勝澈道別。

「哦。晚安。」

「晚安。」

崔勝澈只能站在票閘外看著尹淨漢越走越遠，登上了電梯，最後消失在人潮之間。不論是站內的廣播噪音或是鐵軌上的車輪聲響，聽起來都仿佛由遠方傳來一樣。

***

關上公寓大門時，早就已經過了跟「bogdeongeoli」約好的上線時間。不過崔勝澈想對方應該早就習慣了被自己爽約。在開始工作這幾年間，能休息的時間已經縮短了十幾倍，更別說打線上遊戲了。現在有空閒與其多睡幾個小時，也不會碰以前大學時期花了幾年經營的遊戲。

崔勝澈登錄了遊戲聊天室。雖然已經過了午夜，但 bogdeongeoli 仍然獨自在線。他插上耳機拿起控制器，然後開口打了聲招呼。

「在嗎？」

「哦，Coups哥，沒想到你今晚真的會出現。」

對方的低音砲立刻在耳邊響起。之前有不只一個網友勸喻他不如去做ASMR直播算了，不然這把嗓子就白白浪費在跟遊戲對手聊天上。bogdeongeoli 對於這些無聊的揶揄，卻一概不理會。

「對啊。我也沒想到。遲到了很抱歉。」

「沒關係。我們剛才已經通關了。剛才怎麼了？」

「剛才？」

「哥不是打算要跟某人告白嗎？」

「哦...沒有。之後就回家了。」

「啊，或許是一起嗎？」

「呀，你腦袋都裝什麼啊！」

bogdeongeoli 悶悶地哼了一聲，聽起來是在忍笑。

對啊。崔勝澈確實是很生氣，不過生氣的對象是自己。他真巴不得有個人現在跑出來狠狠地打自己一拳。

剛才居然就很普通地與對方道別，各自往車站走去。就像吞下燒酒一樣把幾天以來考慮的所有事情都吞回肚子裡。想像了很多次重遇的情節會是怎麼樣。好像那種RPG遊戲一樣，在腦裡模擬練習對話內容，甚至連對方的反應都想好了。但是看到了尹淨漢的臉，就都通通忘光了。

唉。果然還是沒醉到可以說實話的程度啊。

「別顧著傷心了。又不是只有一次機會。」

bogdeongeoli 在語音系統的另一頭淡然表示。

雖然他們已經一起玩了很多年的遊戲，但是從來沒有真正地，在遊戲之外見過面。 bogdeongeoli很在意自己的隱私，在言語之間唯一說溜嘴過的就是醫生的身分。專業人士的身分未免讓其他人產生距離感或者是嫉羨。這點讓聊天室裡的人初期都對他敬而遠之。不過崔勝澈從來都不在意這種事。

而且更重要的是，這個遊戲宅醫生長期都處於遊戲榜首。

由於崔勝澈長時間沒有上線，已經有幾個月斷了聯絡。在 bogdeongeoli 昨晚突然聯繫上，邀請他參與公會競技時，大概是喝得微醺的緣故吧，便開始把尹淨漢的事一五一十告訴了對方。當然，除了名字和性別以外，這個素未謀面的網友基本上已經透過崔勝澈，徹底認識了尹淨漢。現在想起來這種不分對象的訴苦還挺尷尬的。崔勝澈也很感激對方居然沒有直接把他給拉黑，還認真地聽了他廢話接近兩個小時。

「我問你。」

「什麼？」

「醫生是不是很難追啊。」

「...醫生又不是一個物種，我哪知道哥的對象是怎麼想的。」

「就連個建議都沒有嗎？」

bogdeongeoli 沈思了好一陣子，才用低沈的聲音回答。

「建議是有一個。」

「是什麼？」

「不要再找我諮詢了。」

嗶嗶嗶。一陣提示音過後，螢幕顯示 bogdeongeoli 已經下線了。聊天室現在只剩下「SCOUPS」一個人。

哎西，這小子，下次不幫他一起練級了。崔勝澈用手背按摩著沈重的眼皮，跟著退出了聊天室。

雖然說他算是自由業者，但是可不是24小時經營的。他不情願地打開了整天都沒檢閱的電郵信箱，發現有幾封是來自客戶的。其中一封是上個月才剛舉行婚禮的新娘，為了完美的相片集向他致謝。

「謝謝崔勝澈 씨 為我們紀錄下了珍貴的回憶。」

人類這個東西，真的太容易出現變卦了。或許就是這種搖擺不定的傾向，才讓人們如此害怕改變。不像是景觀攝影一樣，如果不被打擾的話，過上二十年也會看到同樣的風景。

崔勝澈以一貫的作風，給那位新娘發了簡單而客氣的回覆，然後就把電郵程式關掉了。

（9）

尹淨漢很討厭參加無法推辭的社交場合。而這次的新院長就職典禮也不是例外。通常這種活動往往都十分無趣，往往會逾時結束。說實話，也不會有太多人在意一位不足掛齒的普通科醫生有沒有出席。但是至少能喝點免費的香檳，吃點一輩子都不會掏錢購買的料理。

除此之外，他實在是想不出任何與同事和上司在下班後打交道的快樂之處。

自從去年五月正式入職以來，就沒有花太多時間去跟不熟的人打哈哈，賺取在這個小社會裡的某種階級或者好處。他也只草草見過新院長一次，是綜合醫院董事會裡的其中一員，之前來普通科巡視的時候，也沒有說上幾句話。

新院長的名字叫文承恩。而這個名字鋪滿了整個禮堂的佈置，想要不知道也難了。尹淨漢只記得他在X大時囂張的態度，讓所有學生對他的選修課都抱有可免則免的態度。

整個空間都是刺眼的紅色。華而不實的裝潢，正好可以搭配上華而不實的來客。尹淨漢放下已經清空的香檳杯，坐在不舒服的折疊椅上滑手機。一想到宿舍就在步行不夠10分鐘的距離之外，就好想趕緊回家，鑽進被窩裏好好睡個覺。

明明已經是下班時間還被困在這裡，真的太鬱悶了。

原本有坐在旁邊的洪知秀可以作伴，不過剛才跑去拿東西喝，回來之後就不見了蹤影。可能是在跟從加拿大來交流的醫生們聊天吧。每次有國外交流團過來觀摩，幾乎都是洪知秀負責交涉。雖然當得了醫生的人英語自然不會差到哪兒去，但是學術性的深奧字詞根本不適合用來普通地交流。

好無聊。無聊得要死了。

強忍住打呵欠的意欲。貼身的西裝外套讓總讓人很不自在，走路的時候都要強制性地挺胸擡頭。或許這就是發明西裝的用處吧，讓自己顯得更有自信。就算內在依舊是空無一物也好。尹淨漢站了起來，決定看看來賓中有沒有熟人。

全圓佑跟一群白髮蒼蒼的老教授們在門口附近講話，所以也沒辦法跟他說上話。而文俊輝還要值班做晶體置換手術，能光明正大地缺席。夫勝寬和李碩珉還在實習期，沒被邀請出席還顯得很失望。尹淨漢多希望能把邀請函轉讓給他們，讓他們提早體驗這種公務化的無聊場合。

在逛了禮堂一圈，已經幾乎確定沒有任何可以上前搭話的人。雖然看到有幾個大學時認識的同事們，但是尹淨漢壓根兒不想再討論工作的事，就繞路回到了原地。

再把手機拿出來看。還是一條信息都沒有。

他深深嘆了口氣，覺得單獨坐在一整排空椅子的中間，看起來一定很可笑。

準備轉過身找服務生再拿一杯飲料的時候，差點迎面撞上了一個黑漆漆的物件。

喀嚓！

鏡頭不由分說地對準他像眨眼似的閃了一下。尹淨漢驚訝地睜大了眼睛，過了數秒才發現相機後面的臉，對自己來說實在是太熟悉了。熟悉得幾乎是如釋重負。

「好久不見。」

說好久也不算是有多久，不過這兩個多禮拜確實都沒有再碰面。至上次的分別之後，崔勝澈也甚少聯絡他。看對方一直不上線也知道大概最近工作很忙，也沒有找他。只是少了聯絡，每次看手機的時候也覺得少了些什麼。

這次沒有預警的相遇，就連一向情商超標的尹淨漢也差點反應不過來。實在是不曉得為什麼自己要這麼緊張。

「你...你為什麼在這裡？」

有些結結巴巴地好不容易才問了出口。

「委託啊。」

崔勝澈拿起掛在脖子上的工作人員許可證給他看。他今天也穿了西裝，還打了領帶。咋看之下活像正要前往青瓦台採訪總統的記者。

「院長委託了你？」

「不是，是活動策劃公司請我來的。」崔勝澈一派輕鬆地回答。「本來有個同行要跟我一起過來，可是他突然要回國幾天，所以只剩下我一個人。」

「...怎麼都沒有告訴我。」

聽似像是埋怨的問題脫口而出。尹淨漢這才想起，畢竟兩人都是成年社會人。別人想做什麼事，不想做什麼事，都與自己毫無關係。

「因為想嚇你一跳啊。」崔勝澈調笑著說。

「你真的很無聊。」

尹淨漢不領情地對他翻了個大白眼。

「可是你確實有被嚇到吧，不是嗎？」

「...稍微。」

「不只是稍微好嗎，你剛才都差點跌到椅子上去了。」

「形容得太誇張了。」

尹淨漢再次坐在了椅子上。折疊椅的設計總讓人坐得好生不自在，站起來的時候一定會腰痠背疼。崔勝澈坐到了他的旁邊，註意到前方示意座位分配的手寫名牌。

「洪知秀？我記得是你的朋友對吧。」

「哦，沒錯。」

「他人呢？你怎麼一個人坐在這裡。」

「他啊...為了另一個男的拋棄我了。」

尹淨漢裝作一本正經的回答，讓崔勝澈忍俊不住地笑了起來。

「還真是可憐呢。要去搶回來嗎？」

「對方可是一米九的金髮美男，要怎麼搶。」

崔勝澈對準了尹淨漢因微笑而皺起來的鼻子，又按下了快門。

喀嚓！

「Nice shot。」崔勝澈馬上低頭查看了剛才拍攝到的畫面。「等下在katalk傳給你。」

「呀，你拍我幹什麼啊。趕快刪掉。」

馬上板起臉用譴責的眼色瞪了對方一眼，伸手就要把相機搶過來。崔勝澈只對他咧嘴一笑，像是在說「你能拿我怎麼辦」，然後就走向了演講台的方向。應該是要準備記錄下就職典禮的經過。

眼睜睜地看著對方走開後，因為被作弄了所以有點不忿地坐回椅子上，提醒自己要記得讓崔勝澈把剛才的照片好好刪除掉。

洪知秀在典禮開始前一分鐘終於回到了指定座位上，攝手攝腳地坐在尹淨漢旁邊。

燈光已經被調暗，意味著一段又臭又長的演講即將開始。舊院長宣佈了眾人皆知的退休消息，指名稱讚了幾位優秀的下屬，而全圓佑也不出意外地包含在內。他與其他科長教授們坐在尹淨漢前方幾行的座位上。

令人不解的是，他看見站在走道中間為新舊院長照相後的崔勝澈，走了過去跟全圓佑交頭接耳說了幾句話，才走回到禮堂的後方繼續工作。

這又是怎麼一回事。那兩個人原來也是認識的嗎？怎麼就連這點也沒有告訴自己。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」洪知秀瞧見了他帶有恍惚的神情，便小聲問道。

「沒。」

突然感覺心情有點複雜。尹淨漢伸手用食指輕輕戳了戳洪知秀的肩膀。他馬上轉過頭來，可能以為尹淨漢又想搞什麼惡作劇了。

「怎麼了。」

他對尹淨漢耳語道。

「知秀啊，現在能信任的就只有你一個了。」

「啊？」

尹淨漢若無其事地縮回手，坐直了身板看向演講台。已經習慣尹淨漢這種行徑的洪知秀用半好笑半疑惑的目光打量了他一下，也沒有再追問下去。

***

然而一直到完場之前，都沒有跟崔勝澈說話的機會。不過第一次親眼看到他工作的情況挺新鮮的。

那個認真的表情，確實與他的五官十分相襯。

就職典禮在交接儀式過後，已經成了類似上流階級的聯誼會。爭先恐後地走向前跟新院長敬酒陪笑，留下好印象方便以後晉升的後路。尹淨漢看著在不遠處崔勝澈為一群又一群的醫生們拍照，心裡不禁想著他會不會因為這種場面而對場內的醫生護士有所改觀。

柳棟成科長在不久後就領著今天出席的醫生向前跟文承恩祝賀，然後像是炫耀架子上的陳列品一樣逐一清點每一個人的名字。崔勝澈站在一旁拿著相機不動聲色，但尹淨漢知道他也在仔細地聽著。

到科長的手指向尹淨漢時，新院長的表情聽到他的名字後似乎有點訝異。

「哦，你是尹淨漢？」

「是的。」

「我記得你在X大的時候，是深切治療學系的畢業生吧？」

尹淨漢遲疑了一會兒才如實回答。「是的。」

「那怎麼到普通科來了呢？」院長的笑容大得有點讓人不舒服。「你難道滿足於治療感冒、流感這種小事嗎？」

尹淨漢無從答辯，只能保持臉上僵硬而不失禮節的微笑。其他人的目光頓時齊刷刷地落在他的身上，就連在一旁喝酒聊天的人，也好奇地看向了他們。

好他媽的想回家。

「院長，不好意思。兩分鐘後就要拍攝董事會的團體照片了。」

開口替他解圍的居然是身為局外人的崔勝澈。文承恩看了看手腕上的勞力士，驚嘆著時間過得真快，然後就隨崔勝澈快步離開了。原本以他為中心的圓圈，也瞬間消失了。有幾個人毫不掩飾地對他投以譏諷的目光。

洪知秀見狀，便勸慰地拍了拍他的背。「別管他們。」

「你知道我從來都不管的。」

這個不算是謊言。在入職前也有前輩警告過，在高壓的環境工作，人們為一紓解的方式就是每天互相明爭暗鬥。都已經習慣了這種不近人情的場所，自然也不會對自己造成負面影響。

這種想法或許是我行我素吧，但是他就是這麼一個人。對所有事物都產生了距離感後，就不會像其他人一樣輕易地受挫折。

洪知秀看起來還想說什麼安慰他的話，但是剛才的外國醫生又走過來跟他搭話，為了禮貌起見，便別無選擇地離開了尹淨漢的身旁。

看向禮堂後方已經被打開的正門，尹淨漢快速地思索著一條不會被注意的路線，好趕快偷溜回家。

文承恩跟其他幾位董事會成員在講台上照了幾張照片，崔勝澈舉起OK的手勢後便開始收拾地上的器材。

終於找到離開的藉口了。

他走到了跪著把三腳架折疊好的崔勝澈面前，然後也隨他坐在了地上。崔勝澈仰頭看到了是他的時候瞇著眼睛笑了。

「找我？」

「剛才的...謝謝。」

「為什麼要謝我？」

「你不是幫我解圍了嗎。」

「哦，那個。」崔勝澈恍然大悟地說。「剛才是真的到時間要拍團體照我才叫他走的。」

「不管怎麼樣都好，謝謝。」

「不用謝我。」崔勝澈把裝滿用具的黑色訓練行李袋拿起，然後抓起放進了保護殼內的三腳架，壓低聲線說。「那死老頭子也對你太沒禮貌了。」

「我無所謂。反正都習慣了。」

「不過幸好你沒有去深切治療科呢。」

「為什麼？」

還真的是頭一次有人說這樣的話。每個人一聽到他的大學出身，全都嘖嘖稱奇，質問為什麼會放棄又如此豐厚經濟回報的職位。仿佛這個世界上除了錢之外，再也沒有其他更重要的東西了。

「因為這樣才能遇見你啊。」崔勝澈還是像平常一樣，想都沒想就回答了他的問題。「要是你在深切治療科的話，那我不是得生場大病才能認識你嗎？」

在對方說出這句話的時候，感覺到心臟的那一陣絞痛，害尹淨漢差點兒控制不了表情。他抵住雙唇。假裝清了清喉隴，整理好情緒後才敢說話。

「有人跟你說過你很單純嗎。」

崔勝澈聳聳肩膀。「我現在該走了。反正久留沒也有加班費。」

「我幫你拿這個吧。」

尹淨漢對他肩上的袋子伸出手。

「你不是還要跟...」

「我不想再待在這裡了。」

崔勝澈笑了出聲。「真的有這麼討厭嗎？」

尹淨漢省得再跟他解釋，把三腳架拿走後便率先往門口走去。一路上經過的人連看都沒看他一眼，因此不禁鬆了口氣。

禮堂的正門連結著花圃。花圃的對面便是醫院大樓還有其它建築。已經來過這裡好幾趟的崔勝澈顯然熟悉了周圍的環境，毫無遲疑地往花圃後方的捷徑走向停車場，換成了尹淨漢跟在他的身後。

朦朧的月光籠罩著整個花圃。晴朗清爽，偶爾的陣陣微風吹到臉頰上很溫柔。很令人安心。忽然註意到崔勝澈寬大的肩膀，納悶著自己之前為什麼一直沒有發覺到明顯的體格差別。現在就連拿著三腳架也覺得很吃力。

「還好吧？會很重嗎？」

崔勝澈回頭問了一句。

「你覺得我連這個也擡不起來嗎？」

「因為你手臂看起來比我還細兩倍。」

尹淨漢把三腳架抄起來故作要打向崔勝澈，嚇得他趕緊往一邊躲閃。

「呀，摔壞了可是要你賠的！」

「知道了。」

尹淨漢淺淺笑著把三腳架放下來，等著翻找車鑰匙的崔勝澈把後車廂打開，好讓把東西給整理好。崔勝澈把袋子中除了相機的物件拿出來，堆在了已經清空的位置。

「你怎麼用跟幼稚園小朋友一樣的收拾方法啊。」看不下去的尹淨漢忍不住批評道。「我來吧。」

「你還真像我老媽。」

「我真的把你的相機給砸了怎麼著。」

尹淨漢瞪了他一眼後，開始把後車廂的物件逐一排列整齊。要不然等一下車蓋放下去，車子一晃所有東西都會被壓得稀巴爛。崔勝澈也沒有阻止他的自把自為，低著頭檢查剛才拍攝的照片。

「看，這樣就整齊多了。」

抬起頭的時候，崔勝澈比平常放大了十倍的臉龐，就映入眼中。

從這個曖昧的距離能清楚感覺到對方的氣息。反映在對方瞳孔裡的自己，顯得不知所措。

要是現在站在這裡的不是他們，而是血氣方剛的一男一女，就這麼親上了也說不定。

兩人之間流淌的寂靜，既不是沈重也不是尷尬。尹淨漢把車蓋用力壓下，然後後退了幾步，直到那種奇怪的衝動消散為止，都沒有再正眼看崔勝澈一眼。

「好了，趕快走吧。」

像是怕被看到心虛的表情，擺了擺手示意對方趕緊上車。

「你這是在下逐客令嗎？」

「最近不是很忙嗎，那就趕緊回家補補眠。」

「今晚還得回工作室呢。」

「是嗎。」

「對啊。」崔勝澈又下意識地抓了一把頭髮往後梳。尹淨漢很好奇他到底知不知道，自己一慌張就會暴露這個習慣。「說實話，最近過得很不好。」

「該不會又昏過去了吧？」

「當然沒有！」

「那過得不好是什麼意思。」

「就是...工作啊。你知道的。」

「是嗎。」

這個人真的太不會說謊了。那迴避的眼神一看就知道是在胡說八道。不過尹淨漢再次提醒了自己，他沒有義務，也沒有立場去知道別人的事。

包括崔勝澈的事，也一概而論。

「那就下次見了？」

看見尹淨漢已經沒有下文，或者是為了結束不知所謂的對話，還有這次意料之外的短暫見面，崔勝澈便率先道別了。

說實話，他心裡面實在有太多問題想要問了。例如是，為什麼會認識全圓佑，為什麼偏偏選了這種偏遠地方的工作，為什麼想要了解無聊的自己。還有為什麼要對他展現出那種笑容。

真的很讓人困擾。這些問題或許從一開始便不斷在腦裡徘徊著，但是最終並沒有化為口中的文字。

「下次見。」

「電話再聯絡。」

「哦。」

崔勝澈對他揮了揮拿著車鑰匙的的手，才終於把車門打開。藍色的車子不消一會兒就消失在晚空之中，想再看一眼也來不及了。

殘留下來的就只有湊近才聞到，崔勝澈身上淡淡的古龍水味道。

（10）

20XX-05-02

昨天有看DRESS的結局嗎 好感動

早就沒看了

之前不是還跟我說挺好看的嗎？？？？？怎麼又沒看了

第十集後就變得很無趣

你還真是容易覺得無聊

簡直就是小孩子kkkkkk

是你的口味太大媽了吧 27歲了還看什麼連續劇

呀 連續劇又沒有限制27歲的人不能看

我都猜到結局會怎麼樣了

那你倒是說來聽聽

一定是那個戴黑框眼鏡的男人是間諜，殺死男主角之後，再被女主角揭發然後逃亡的時候也意外死掉之類的吧

呀，你都看了劇透還想騙我啊

我才沒時間看那種東西

這個大騙子kkkkkkkkkkk

反正每部電視劇都是這麼演的吧

那就證明你也常常看啊 還說我是大媽 結果還不都是一樣

我可是陪親妹妹看的啊

***

「淨漢哥，你到底在幹什麼？！」

突然被夫勝寬驚恐的叫聲一下子喚回了現實中，才發現剛才倒熱茶到杯子裡的動作沒來得及煞車，在低頭看手機的時候早就滿溢了，慢慢滴落在桌子上。幸好在滾燙的飲料流到桌子邊緣之前，就及時被文俊輝用紙巾都擦乾。

「啊，抱歉抱歉，剛才沒註意。」

李碩珉見狀已經笑得東倒西歪。尹淨漢在後輩們面前出糗，不禁感到難堪，於是馬上把手機收了起來。

「淨漢哥，在跟誰說話啊。」

文俊輝把吸滿熱紅茶的紙巾扔掉之後好奇地問。

「沒。」

「誒，看這人笑得這麼開心還說沒。」

夫勝寬忍不住揶揄了他一句。

「沒就是沒。」尹淨漢執意重複了一遍。

與尹淨漢一起坐在醫院大堂咖啡店的四位醫生面面相覷，似乎同時默認了最好別再問下去，不然等一下就要面對整天維持低氣壓的尹淨漢。

「對了，聽說普通科的助理科長好像要跳槽了誒。」

文俊輝突然轉移了話題，若有所思地說道。

「哦...好像是有這回事沒錯。」

「怎麼樣，哥真的不爭取一下嗎？」

「最不可能得到這個位置的就是我了吧。知秀還比較有可能。」

「嘖嘖嘖，我看淨漢哥大概是這所醫院裡面最沒有野心的人了。」

「對啊，我個人對這種權力鬥爭沒有興趣。」

「權力鬥爭什麼的...又不是在演宮庭劇。」夫勝寬不以為然地對他說。

不過今天漫不經心的人不只有尹淨漢一個。雖然全圓佑的個性一向都很安靜，不過今天安靜得幾乎忘記他在場。他也完全沒有加入夫勝寬和另外兩人隨意的談話。尹淨漢意外把紅茶倒在桌子上的時候，也完全沒有關心，一直托著頭維持深思熟慮的表情。

文俊輝伸過手去在全圓佑眼前飛快地揮了幾下，過了幾秒才眨眨眼睛回過神，就好像忘記了現在身在何處似的。

「昨天又沒睡覺打遊戲了吧？」文俊輝笑著說。

「只是在想點事情。」

「要是有關手術的話等我走了再說。」夫勝寬匆忙提醒他。

「並不是手術的事。」全圓佑把手裡的杯子重重地放了下來。「抱歉，我有點事。」

「可是咖啡——」

「你喝掉吧。」

「哥，你突然怎麼了？」

夫勝寬就這樣無緣無故就得到了免費的美式咖啡續杯。全圓佑沒有回答他的問題，快速地繞過了李碩珉走出了店門口。

「淨漢哥，你去看看圓佑哥怎麼了吧。」

夫勝寬喝了一口全圓佑丟下的咖啡，卻擔心地皺著眉頭。

「我？」尹淨漢詫異地用手指了指自己。「為什麼？俊輝跟他是同年朋友啊。」

文俊輝連忙大幅度地擺手拒絕。「還是哥比較善解人意。」

每次發生這種事情，期待的眼神最後總會落到自己的身上。無論是發生爭論也好，有人覺得鬱悶也好。雖然對這個情況也十分不解，但只好跟著離開了座位追趕上全圓佑。

他隨著全圓佑穿過了依舊擠得水洩不通的醫院大堂，沒過幾秒就得鞠躬跟前輩打招呼，請病人讓路，差點就跟丟了。

「圓佑，等一下。」

他用力抓住了後輩的手臂，逼著他停下腳步。全圓佑看到來者是尹淨漢的時候，眼神毫不驚訝。

「我就知道哥會跟過來。」

「什麼啊，你是騙我出來的嗎。」

「我有點事要跟哥講，可是在醫院很難找到機會。」

就像是要甩掉有可能會偷聽到談話內容的人一樣，他終於在一條沒有人的心電圖檢查室前停了下來。全圓佑還環顧四週了幾次，好確保他們站在在所有人的聽力範圍以外。

「圓佑，你現在是想要告密，還是幹什麼啊。」

從另一側經過的護士以奇怪的目光打量了兩人一下，便拿著病歷往診斷室走去，高跟鞋的咯咯聲響在人煙稀少的走廊產生回音。全圓佑的上下唇緊緊地並在一起，露出了類似猶豫不決的神情。

「哥跟Cou...那位勝澈哥是朋友嗎？」

意想不到的是，他從就職典禮那晚就想問的問題，居然還被全圓佑搶先了。

「哦，你是說崔勝澈？」

「是的。」

「嗯，我想應該算是朋友吧。你認識他？」

「他是我WOL的隊友。」

「那是什麼。」

「線上遊戲。不過到那天為止都沒有見過他真人，真的很巧合。」

「對啊，真是巧。」尹淨漢敷衍地回應道。「沒了？」

「那哥是在醫院認識勝澈哥的嗎？」全圓佑繼續追問。

「對啊。他之前還是被送進來的。」

「然後去了他的攝影展？」

「你不是知道的嗎，所以那天我才沒能跟孩子們一起吃飯。」

尹淨漢被問得有點煩，微微皺起了眉頭。而全圓佑也顯然意識到了這點，語氣馬上變得著急了。

「其實，勝澈哥他一直都...」低沈的聲線逐漸變小，最後什麼都聽不見了。

尹淨漢揚起眉毛。「一直都？」

「...不，算了，就當作我沒問過。耽誤了哥的時間真抱歉。」

全圓佑一直在迴避他的目光，丟下了一句道歉就打算轉身離開。尹淨漢快步走到了他的面前擋住去路。

「他到底一直怎麼樣？」

「哥應該遲早就會知道了。」

當全圓佑繞過尹淨漢再度向大堂走去的時候，只能納悶著這認識多年的後輩怎麼舉動突然這麼奇怪。他下意識地扯了扯掛在胸前的名牌，決定別再胡思亂想。

怎麼樣都好，也還是要去上班的。

***

在晚上十點的時候，尹淨漢在最後的一張藥單上簽下自己的名字，交給了值夜班的護士，就在辦公椅上癱過去了。

要不是整天都渴望著回到床鋪的懷抱，可能真的就在回診室裡面睡著了。他伸了個大懶腰，準備收拾個人物品之後回家。

門外有人輕輕地敲了門。睡眼惺忪地說了聲「請進」之後，洪知秀就馬上出現在了眼前。他毫不費力地捧著一大堆的英文學術雜誌。

「拿那些去做什麼啊。」

「溫習。」洪知秀簡單地解釋道。「我聽說等一下其他人好像要去江南。」

「其他人指的是誰。」

「當然是普通科的人。」

「哦，那就算了。」

是意料之中的回答，但洪知秀還是對他頻頻搖頭。

「拜託你偶爾合群一點好不好，我幫你想缺席的藉口都想得頭疼了。」

「反正他們去江南也只是去Mass。」尹淨漢滿不在乎地聳肩。他從來就不喜歡去夜店。又吵，講話也要扯開喉嚨大叫，又充滿著帶煙味和滿身大汗的人。「而且你也不會去吧，知秀。」

「不去啊，可是至少我有個正當的藉口。」

洪知秀舉起了手中的基本醫學雜誌。

「要溫習什麼，我們不是早就畢業了嗎。」

「我在美國報了另一個學位。」

「你說什麼？」

「我可能明年就去加州進修專科了。」

尹淨漢聽到之後扶著椅子坐直了。原來夫勝寬說得沒錯。他真的是唯一一個在這種環境也沒有任何野心的人。

「可、為什麼？」

「那裏才是我家啊。」

簡潔的句子似乎就已經訴盡了一切的理由。尹淨漢不禁想著，雖然水電費單上的地址是松坡區，別人給他打電話也要加上區域號碼。但是首爾就算是自己的家了嗎。

「哎，又不是已經決定的事，只是可能而已。」

洪知秀看到尹淨漢洩氣的表情，便加上一句。

在自己感到如此迷惘的時候，要為好朋友感到高興就變得更困難了。尹淨漢一時半刻也說不出什麼祝福的話，不過以洪知秀與他接近十年的相處經驗和了解程度，也不會覺得被冒犯。

在樓下與住在另一棟宿舍的洪知秀告別後，尹淨漢回到公寓中，把西裝外套和掛名牌的繩子甩到一旁後，一個側身就倒在了沙發上。

打開手機時，新聞應用第一則的熱門文章，就是DRESS大結局後的採訪。尹淨漢看了幾眼就按出去了。

DRESS這部連續劇其實沒有什麼特別之處。內容大概就是兩個黑道雙面間諜的故事，其中很多支線到中間已經開始搞不懂。無論是劇中描寫的陰謀詭計或者是愛情也好，都太超越常理了，讓人無法理解。說實話，他同樣也搞不懂為什麼崔勝澈對這些熱門電視劇會如此地執著。

尤其是在作品當中表現出濃厚現實主義的攝影家，不是應該對這樣的故事感到嗤之以鼻嗎。

因為純粹的無聊，他在串流網站上直接按下了DRESS的第20集。反正隨便看一看也可以推理出之前的來龍去脈。一邊收拾漸漸堆積起來的雜物，不時向播放畫面的筆記本電腦看一眼。男主角似乎是為了想保女主角活命，在最後關頭想背叛同伴。在沒來得及告訴她之前，就被她開的槍射中心臟。特技演員誇張地倒在地上。水彩顏料一般的假血流出來。女主角蹲下來不斷地哭著。背景音樂的歌聲把雜音都覆蓋過去了。

任何在現實生活中看過別人哭的人都知道，哭泣的時候可從來不會有這種浪漫唯美的氣氛。

在午夜時分，客廳的聲音終於靜止下來，聽到從窗外不知何處傳來的蟬聲才記得要為電腦充電。把手機的插頭拔掉，發現一閃而過的katalk通知。

「來自崔勝澈的三條未讀訊息。」

***

20XX-05-03

其實想跟你商量一件事

明晚可以見面嗎

在明洞附近

在katalk上說不行嗎

不行

為什麼

總覺得當面說才比較好

好吧，我知道了

***

當火車駛上了橫跨漢江的蠶室大橋時，耳機正好響起許久沒有聽見的歌曲，覆蓋過車內吵雜的談話聲，還有在年代久遠的軌道上行駛時的噪音。

夏日充滿濕氣的細雨不斷地灑落在車廂的兩側，天空也因此顯得更加朦朧不清。崔勝澈跟他約了八點半在明洞站附近見面。不過看天氣的狀況，要再去路邊攤的話也只有淋雨的份了。

因為出門的時候懶得把雨傘打開，被霧氣沾濕的頭髮軟趴趴地貼在前額上。他知道自己的臉色一定看起來很沒精神，在車窗的倒影中嘗試把髮絲盡可能弄整齊。早知道會下雨就穿件外套出門了。

車上也不乏剛醫院裡剛下班的醫生護士。尹淨漢與他們保持了一段距離，也不想被任何人認出。

不知道為什麼每次去見崔勝澈的時候，心中就會有一種無法解釋的心虛感。

列車駛到月台的時候，已經演變成了傾盆大雨。雨水嘩啦嘩啦地打落在地上，形成了像河流一樣的水坑。尹淨漢看向手機，這次崔勝澈沒有遲到了，而是告訴他在車站外頭的便利商店見面。

感覺到有人走近，擡頭看的時候，過路車的前燈正好照亮了崔勝澈的臉，亮得眼睛都呈淺咖啡色。

「來了啊。」他打了聲招呼，與尹淨漢一起站在便利店前的遮掩處。除了他們之外，還有一對親親我我的情侶在另一頭躲雨。

「哦。」

不知所謂的問候似乎也令崔勝澈覺得尷尬，又慣性地抓亂了一把頭髮。他今天沒有穿西裝，打扮得很隨意，T恤牛仔褲的組合看起來比較年輕，更像個剛逃課去網吧的大學生。

「昨天晚上看過了。」

受不了沈默的尹淨漢，衝口而出的就是一個沒頭沒腦的宣言。

「看什麼？」

「DRESS的大結局。我在網上看了。」

「你最後還是看了啊。」崔勝澈看起來很高興。之前花了兩個禮拜遊說尹淨漢追劇的功夫總算是沒有白費。「怎麼樣，一定看得哭了吧?」

「才沒哭。哭了該有多遜啊。」

說這句話的時候，語氣仿彿一個愛逞強的小學生。崔勝澈聽見後只是輕笑了一聲。 

「那你到底是從哪時候開始沒看的？」

「劉聖語演的角色死掉之後就沒再看下去了。」

「哦，原來你喜歡的類型也是劉聖語。」

「也不算是。不過，她確實長得很好看。」

「是嗎。我覺得在現實生活要是比較下來，你還比她長得好看。」

「呀，你這是在跟我告白嗎？」

崔勝澈立刻怔住了，小心翼翼地打量著尹淨漢的表情。回答的聲線高亢得很不自然。

「只是客觀的事實罷了。」

「難道你的意見就是客觀事實嗎？」

「你忘記我是攝影師了嗎？電視台的後製我也有看過，片段的濾鏡補了至少三層的。」崔勝澈像是在掩蓋什麼一樣，比手畫腳地解釋著。「不然臉上怎麼會看起來一個毛孔也沒有。」

「哈哈哈，你試試看把你剛說的那句話發上網，一定被她的粉絲罵死了。」

崔勝澈在大笑的時候，那酒窩深得讓人產生戳下去的衝動。

「哦，對了，差點忘記了。」

他拿出了隨身包裡的超級市場塑膠袋，一手遞給了尹淨漢。他往裡面瞧了一眼。塑膠袋裝著的是兩支香蕉牛奶。冰冰的。

「不知道為什麼突然很想喝，就買了。」

「你怎麼知道…」

這是自己最喜歡的口味。從以前就被妹妹嘲笑過像青少女一樣的偏好。或許這也是完全的巧合吧，追究起來也沒用。尹淨漢把吸管的包裝拆掉，然後喝了一口冰涼的飲料。竭力不去面對內心漸漸萌生的動搖，裝出了一貫平靜的語調。

「很好喝。」

「哦，好喝吧。」

崔勝澈看起來有點自滿，把手中的瓶蓋扭開了，也喝了一大口冰涼的飲料。這所便利店並不是二十四小時的，在淩晨時分早就打烊了。尹淨漢背靠在玻璃窗上，心想著他們大剌剌地站在別人店門口喝著從另外一處買來的飲料，實在是很厚臉皮。

「啊，雨停了。」

「真的呢。」

雨不知道何時已經變小了，沿著屋緣滴落的積水形成了還在下毛毛雨的假象，水滴有節奏地墜落在地上。那對情侶應該也趁機離開了遮掩處。現在那個狹小的避雨地就只剩下他們兩個。

「所以怎麼樣。」尹淨漢再度開口說道。

「啊？」

「今天到底是為了什麼特地約我見面。」

「對了。上次的照片，我曬出來了想拿給你。」

「不是叫了你刪掉嗎。」

「確實刪掉了啊。」崔勝澈嬉皮笑臉地回答。「只不過是在曬出來之後。」

遞給尹淨漢的兩張相紙都被好好地裹在了膠套裡面，沒有被雨淋濕而令顏色暈開。已經好久沒有好好地把一張相片拿在手裡了。可能在10歲之後自己的容貌，都一直只保存在父親的數碼相機和很多人的手機相簿裡面。

照片的內容只是他一個人的獨照。沒看鏡頭，而且笑得像個傻瓜一樣。背景還是醫院禮堂。

「照得這麼醜，不用特地拿給我。」

尹淨漢在仔細端詳一番後淡淡地作出了這個評價。

「說什麼啊，一點都不醜。」崔勝澈防禦性地反駁道。「記得要保存好了。要是我在死掉之後突然變得很有名的話，說不定可以賣很多錢。」

「如果真的這樣就好了。」

「哇，你是認真地這麼希望的嗎？」

「當然不是。」話一出口他就後悔了。「我是說，你變得有名當然很好。可是不要先死掉了。」

「搞藝術的人往往都是死了才被人認可啊。」

「是這樣嗎。」尹淨漢露出虛弱的微笑。「那還真是可惜。」

那之後誰也沒有再接下話題，只是各自安靜地喝著手中的飲料。尹淨漢下意識地看向了天空。因為下雨過後而變得更清徹了，但是當然還是看不到星星。只是看到一架飛機，信號燈一閃一閃地在彎月邊略過。

「淨漢。」

聞聲回頭過去。崔勝澈眺望著不遠處的大馬路。車輛交錯的路面也讓人眼花撩亂。眼睛裡反影出的一種說不清的情感。

他們的沈默之間充斥著打著雨傘匆匆走過的群眾和繁忙的交通。尹淨漢把雙手放在外套口袋裏，等待著崔勝澈開口說話。

「其實我——」

肺中的空氣一瞬間都被抽空一樣，忽然有點暈眩的感覺。

「想謝謝你。」

他只覺得頓時心一沈。

「為什麼要謝我。我什麼都沒做。」

「在我認識你之後，就是在我那天在醫院醒來開始，我好像沒有之前的那種...患得患失。」他深吸了一口氣。「我不知道該怎麼樣解釋才好。總之這幾個月以來，真的謝謝你。」

尹淨漢不知道如何是好，便繼續一聲不吭。

「哎，抱歉，剛才說的話很奇怪吧。」

崔勝澈見對方沒有任何回應，便稍微僵硬地笑了。

「所以你想跟我說的就是這個？就是想謝我？」

「還有另一件事。」

就好像在下定決心一樣，崔勝澈片刻地閉上了眼睛，然後說。

「我好像真的喜歡上你了。」

堆滿人群的街道，在路邊正慢慢開苞的野花，還有城市的點點燈火，在那一霎那間全都不復存在了。聽似空泛的話，不斷在兩人之間迴盪著。

沒有花哨的禮物，沒有用傾心掏肺字句組成的情書，只有一句簡單粗糙的話。明明是已經習慣聽見的字眼，竟覺得莫名地新奇。

「那是為什麼？」

其實並不是想故意刁難對方，而是真誠地想知道理由。這也是尹淨漢生平第一次沒有以「沒辦法產生戀愛情感」一句話冷淡而直接地拒絕別人。

「這個...我沒辦法說清。」

「哦，那就是因為我好看吧。」

「才不是那麼膚淺的理...話說，你也太看得起自己了吧？」

看見崔勝澈堂皇的模樣，尹淨漢忍不住地嘴角上揚。

「所以是說我長得不好看囉？知道了。」

「你怎麼老是這麼極端啊。」

崔勝澈哭笑不得的表情只讓尹淨漢想再作弄他一番。

「呀，我剛才叫你交代理由啊。理由呢？」

「這種東西還需要有理由嗎？」

「現在是你在跟我告白，還跟我吵架，算什麼啊你。」

崔勝澈被反駁得啞口無聲，爭辯的聲音逐漸減弱，最後就沒了下文。低著頭臉紅到教人替他可憐。甚至連耳朵也都染上了明顯的紅暈。

這個人還真的挺有趣的。太有趣了。與以往無數的那些過路者不同。

「所以說，這是想跟我交往的意思嗎。」

「其實，老實說...我不知道。」

崔勝澈應該自己也覺得很難為情，低著頭承認道。

尹淨漢不可置信地笑了出來。「哈？」

「我...以前只有跟女人交往過。」崔勝澈用力清了清喉嚨之後才繼續說下去。「不過那時候當男朋友當得很爛就是啦。」

「這關我什麼事。」尹淨漢再啜了一口香蕉牛奶，悠悠地回答道。「你又不是想當我男朋友。」

「要是說我想呢？」

尹淨漢把空的飲料瓶放下，抬頭看向崔勝澈。「別再說東道西的，聽得我頭都暈了。」

「淨漢。」

「什麼啦。」

「其實你是喜歡女人的吧？」崔勝澈試探性地問。

「不特別喜歡。」

「男人呢？」

「也一樣。」

「那我呢？」

尹淨漢看向了對方，眼睛因為他的話而瞪的圓圓的。當下是很想取笑這句比DRESS還要老套的台詞。不過還是馬上收回了笑意，故作認真地思考。

「只是交往的話...」他遲疑了一下。「可以。」

崔勝澈猛然抬起頭來，尹淨漢都替他怕扭到脖子了。

「你說真的？」

他用難以置信的表情望向尹淨漢。

「哦，真的。」

「不是在惡作劇吧？」

尹淨漢故意揚起眉毛問道。「哇，你後悔得還真是快。」

「我當然沒後悔！」崔勝澈馬上搖了搖頭，再度對他露出了燦爛的笑容。「之後也不會後悔。」

而就如一幅廣角對焦的照片一樣，那個笑容是這個模糊不清的城市當中，他唯一能夠明晰分辨的事物。

距離上次感到如此踏實的，究竟已經是多少年以前的事呢。

「那就之後再看會不會吧。」

尹淨漢順手把對方還沒喝光的牛奶也搶了過去，一口氣喝光了再把垃圾放進了他手中，站起來準備離開。

「呀，尹淨漢，趕快賠我牛奶！」

「像個男人一樣再去買不就得了。」

「你可也是個男人啊，男人！」

尹淨漢呵呵大笑地拿起沈重的袋子往閘口的位置走去，留下氣急敗壞的崔勝澈急步跟在後面，大聲嚷嚷著讓他賠香蕉牛奶。

（11）

「由於剛才的雷雨導致部分車站信號故障，由XX站開往XX站的列車暫停服務。造成各位乘客的不便，敬請見諒。各位乘客可以轉搭市區公車前往目的地...」

沒想到在停雨之後馬上就吃了個閉門羹。雖然這個消息的確很令人不滿，但是月台上的人也只能默默地離開車站·崔勝澈看向了不斷閃爍著暫停服務的電子告示牌，還有顯示時間為著00:36的鐘，然後發覺尹淨漢已經打開了kakao taxi。

「我叫計程車回去。你先回家吧，免得等一下又開始下雨了。」

「這樣...」崔勝澈欲言又止。「別浪費錢，來我那裡住一晚吧。」

尹淨漢驚訝地微張嘴巴。

「崔勝澈 씨 ，原來是一個這麼開放的人啊。」

「我、不是那樣...」

「開玩笑的啦。走吧。」

「啊？」

「帶路。」尹淨漢抓緊了手提包的肩帶。「去你家。」

「哦...」每次面對尹淨漢緊張的時候，舌頭就總會打結。「我家就在四條街外，可是要走15分鐘。」

「沒關係。」

他們肩並肩地走在黑暗中。在初夏的夜晚，風吹散了春天剩下的清新。在臨街的店鋪全都垂著卷簾門的時候，雖然還是看不到月亮和星星，但是會覺得這座城市也沒有印象中這麼令人沮喪。

「你餓嗎？」

見到尹淨漢瞄了一眼公車站的炸雞廣告，崔勝澈便笑著問。

「還好。」

「回去給你弄宵夜吧。」

「你會做飯？」

「比不上米芝蓮級別就是了。」

實在很難想像二十分鐘前所發生的一切，並不是過於逼真的夢境。更難想像的是，他和尹淨漢好像已經不僅是朋友了。雖然在這一刻還是察覺不到與之前有什麼分別，但是由於剛才緊張過度而增加的腎上腺素，讓他現在全身都飄飄然的。

尹淨漢走在一旁的腳步聲，伴隨著踩過水窪的聲響，還有有點悶熱的空氣，都很令人安心。

怎麼辦。好高興，可是同時也很莫名地害怕。害怕著這一晚最終會變為徒然。

在到了第四個街口時，崔勝澈指向了前方的住辦大樓說。「我就住在那兒。」

「哇，好高啊。」

仰頭看上去，大樓的頂端被一層薄薄的霧蓋過。

「我以前在國外還住過四十幾樓。從窗戶看到下面都覺得可怕。」

因為最底層的都是辦公室，還有剛下班的人低頭看著手機衝衝走過他們身邊。有幾個穿西裝的男人拿著啤酒在後樓梯的入口大聲嚷嚷著什麼。玻璃罐撞擊到牆壁的聲音很刺耳。崔勝澈從錢包裡拿出了住戶卡，通往住宅樓層的電梯才願意開門。他看到不用看就按了24樓的按鈕。

每一層有六個公寓。他們經過的幾乎每一道門上都有某些裝飾品。例如是聖誕節剩下的假槲寄生，還有裱起來的乾燥花，被壓扁在相框後方。只有在走廊盡頭，崔勝澈的家門上什麼都沒有，只有顯示門號的「6」。

「你自己一個人住在這麽大的地方？」

尹淨漢打開門後問了崔勝澈。對比起醫院的宿舍，崔勝澈的公寓的確是大上了許多。裝潢是灰色系的，家居的設計讓人感到乾淨整潔。雖然很多東西都隨意放置，但是因為空間廣闊所以看起來不會亂糟糟的。一張灰色的沙發放在平板電視前，靠著白色墻壁。開放式廚房的旁邊有一張淡咖啡色的木桌。明明足夠六七個人舒舒服服地圍在桌邊吃飯，卻只有兩張椅子。

「不過這裡很亂吧？比你家亂多了。」

崔勝澈笑得有點不好意思，隨便抓起了幾件衣服，往早就塞滿的洗衣籃上堆去。

「以單身男人公寓的標準來看，已經不算糟糕了。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」

「那就好。」

放在褲子口袋內的手機突然開始震動，伴隨的是大學時代喜歡聽的搖滾樂。來電顯示是金珉奎。

「抱歉，我先去聽個電話。」

「哦，去吧。」

尹淨漢把袋子放在地上，然後坐到了餐桌旁，打量著掛在牆上的油彩畫。崔勝澈打開陽台的推拉門之後，才接下了電話。

「哥，又有活動攝影師的委託了，要接嗎？」

「這...」為了禮貌上的考量，崔勝澈在回答之前還是裝作考量了一下。「最近編輯的工作量有點太大，還是不要了，抱歉。」

「不是上一次的活動之後已經變得比較閒了嗎？」

「最近想要休息一下。」

「休息？」金珉奎重複了一遍。「我從來就沒見哥有休息過。」

「所以說現在就想休息啊。」

電話另一頭傳來偷偷竊笑的聲音，崔勝澈可聽得一清二楚。

「幹嘛要笑啊？」

「哈哈哈，原來順榮哥沒有誇大，哥最近真的好奇怪。」

雖然金珉奎看不到，可是崔勝澈還是皺起了眉頭。「你可別聽那小子亂講。」

「哎，我知道了。那下次有委託再跟哥聯絡。」

「哦——謝了，珉奎啊。」

「不用謝。那回見囉。」

掛斷電話後，順手把因為下雨而收起來的衣架重新掛了上去。

回到了屋裡，但是在餐桌旁沒看見尹淨漢的身影。

「淨漢。」

沒有回音。剛才萌生的那種恐懼感又慢慢填滿了心臟。

「淨漢？」

他又喚了那個名字一遍。嘴唇就像沒有雨水的薔薇一樣乾燥。

該不會是因為突然改變主意，而悄悄離開了吧。崔勝澈往沒開燈的走廊走去，希望能看到另一個人影。

這才發現位於走廊末端的暗房門大大開著。

尹淨漢就站在那裡，被這十幾年以來的照片包圍著。大多數都是風景和城市的照片，但在暗紅色中全都只是看不清的顏色和形狀。

之前有朋友來作客的時候，都覺得這個房間特別詭異所以敬而遠之。有些人則覺得紅色的燈光跟夜店的氛圍很像。無論是哪一種論述，崔勝澈都覺得挺合理的。因為也沒有人關心過用建立起房間的相片，自然也不會給予什麼令自己上心的評價。

「抱歉，沒有打招呼就進來了。」

尹淨漢察覺到對方也在房間裡，便低聲地說。

「我不會在意啦。」

那並不是客套話。反正拍照的用意本來就是讓人看的。

「這些都是你照的嗎。」

「哦，對啊，不過工作室裡還有。這些都不是客戶的照片，所以擺在家裡面了。」

「為什麼一個人也沒有？」

「哈？」

「照片上啊。一個人也沒有。」

崔勝澈有點驚訝。從來沒有人認真地問過他這個問題。

除了為客戶拍的產品，還有那天給尹淨漢的照片以外，他幾乎從來都不曾拍攝肖像。人們往往只會用相機捕捉幸福的瞬間，而不是悲傷的時刻。不管內心的感受是如何，也只會在鏡頭面前微笑。而那張照片就只會成為瞬間的快照。那一瞬間在幾秒中便會消失。不像風景照一樣，肖像照的內容轉眼間就有可能變得面目全非。無論是樣貌也好，心情也好，露出微笑的對象也好。

人終究太善變了，總是來來去去。而崔勝澈最不擅長面對的，就是善變之物。

當然，這些令人一頭霧水的解釋他並沒有說出口。

「單純...除了工作範圍之內都不會照人。」

「那你幹嘛要照我。我又不在你的工作範圍之內。」

氣氛頓時變得奇怪。並不是負面意義上的奇怪，不過崔勝澈也不曉得該回答些什麼來圓場才好。

對方被燈光所染紅的臉，竟讓他看得有點失神。

「泡炒。」

尹淨漢突然開口說道。

「泡炒？」

「你剛才不是說要給我弄夜宵嗎？我要泡炒。」

突然獲得一道下台階的崔勝澈跟隨著尹淨漢走出暗房。回到客廳後，尹淨漢直接往沙發上一坐，宛如他才是這所公寓的主人。

「你還真是不客氣。」

雖然嘴上是這麼說，但是崔勝澈已經走去開放式廚房打開了冰箱，尋找著料理的材料。

「如果太麻煩的話就算了，我吃泡麵就好。」

「沒關係，反正很容易弄。」

崔勝澈拿出了一盒大白菜泡菜和隔夜飯。油在煎鍋裡滋滋作響。不笑一會兒廚房就傳出濃濃的食物香氣。尹淨漢依舊安靜地坐在沙發上，翻閱著隨手從淩亂的書架上拿起的國外攝影集。崔勝澈早就忘記了裡面的內容了。

「抱歉，已經沒有火腿罐頭了。」

「無所謂。」尹淨漢不在意地回答。「反正泡炒的重點不就是泡菜嗎。」

「那也是。」

崔勝澈把盛滿泡菜炒飯的盤子擱在咖啡桌上，把餐具遞給了尹淨漢。尹淨漢用湯匙挖起一大口熱騰騰的飯送進嘴裡。

「是我媽新年之後送來的。都快要酸掉了。」

「還是很好吃啊。」

「那就好。」

他們一起坐在沙發上吃夜宵。電視正在播放某個清談節目，在討論某個男性偶像團體的緋聞。螢幕上的人都在大笑，背景中播放著令人煩厭的音樂，顏色也鮮豔得令人頭昏眼花。崔勝澈雖然是儀式上地盯著電視看，但是卻心不在焉地吃著飯。

突然很想知道，尹淨漢是否每天晚上也獨自一人坐在沙發，聽著這些人淨講些毫無意義的話來消磨時間。

想知道尹淨漢是否和自己一樣，被這片以高樓拼組而成的森林裡的孤寂感淹沒。

明明剛才各自都吃了晚飯才見面，不過那一大碗飯過了沒多久就被完全清光了。節目也同時結束放送，馬上接著播放的是劉聖語的化妝品廣告。崔勝澈伸手想要把尹淨漢的碗筷接過來，卻遭到了拒絕。

「我自己洗。」

「讓我來就好了，反正就只有幾個碗要洗。」

「這樣會顯得我很沒禮貌。」

「你先去洗澡吧。」崔勝澈執意用胳膊把尹淨漢推向了走廊。「浴室有毛巾，衣服的話你去我房間隨便拿來穿吧。」

尹淨漢看起來還想爭論洗碗的事，但崔勝澈已經把碗筷疊好拿向廚房，不給他任何幫忙的機會。

***

尹淨漢穿上了一件好幾年前音樂節的紀念T恤。崔勝澈都幾乎忘記了這件衣服還躺在衣櫃的某處。開始正式上班之後就很少機會能穿休閒服，來來去去都是那幾件襯衫西褲。

「勝澈啊。」

尹淨漢充滿睡意的聲音變得十分溫柔。

「嗯？」

「牙刷呢。」

「哎——我找一下。」

上次有人來過夜大概已經是一兩年前的事了。他在浴室的抽屜裏找到了幾把備用牙刷。以包裝上的文字判斷，都是以前從國外的不同酒店拿回來的。他拆掉了其中一把的塑膠袋，遞給正在用毛巾擦乾頭髮的尹淨漢。

「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

他們一起對著鏡子刷牙。兩人之間隔了大概20釐米的距離，不多不少。尹淨漢似乎很累了，頭不斷地點下去。

當尹淨漢走進公寓裡唯一一間臥室時，崔勝澈已經為他把被子鋪好了。

「去睡吧，床讓給你。」他用拇指比了比那張雙人床。

「那你要睡哪裡。」

「還有編輯的工作要完成，別在意我。」

「哇，你居然敢在主治醫生面前說要熬夜？」

「不會到過勞的程度啦。」

「現在已經快三點了誒。」

「我可以吻你嗎？」

或許自己也真的是累壞了。完全沒有經過大腦過濾的問題奪口而出，問完之後也覺得太難為情了。頭腦、眼睛、耳朵都越來越熱。只有空調吹風的聲音特別響亮。

尹淨漢的表情總是深不可測，根本就讀不懂他在考慮著什麼。咖啡色的眼瞳中，映照出自己宛如陌生人的身姿。

「真的只是這樣嗎。」他淡淡地問道。

「呀，到底覺得我會對你做什麼啊，我可不是那種人。」

「『那種人』是什麼人？」

「就是那些啊，把別人帶到家裡之後就趁人之危的人。」

雖然提出要求的是崔勝澈，不過臉蛋漲紅的也是他。正在以忐忑不安的表情期待著尹淨漢的答案。

「...好吧。要吻就吻吧。」

在尹淨漢答應後，崔勝澈並沒有不由分說地親上去。他用長期握住相機，有些結繭的手指撥開尹淨漢臉上的碎髮，慢慢撫上他的臉頰。在忽然縮短的距離，就連有幾根眼睫毛都能數得一清二楚。屏住氣息，默默等待著陌生的觸感。

首先嚐到的是殘留在嘴中薄荷牙膏的味道。崔勝澈輕輕把嘴唇印了上去，只是蜻蜓點水的吻就結束了。

尹淨漢有些無所適從地呆站在原地。崔勝澈只是沖著他笑，揉亂了他剛吹好的頭髮。

「明天早上載你去醫院。晚安。」

崔勝澈把大燈關掉後，離開了自己的房間。

在門外輕輕地用指尖觸碰了剛才被吻過的地方，就跟燒起來一樣燙。

***

早上十一點被窗外的煞車聲驚醒的時候，崔勝澈全身痠痛地從自己的臂彎中擡起頭來，背上披著的毛毯也滑了下去。昨天沒有完成編輯的照片，依舊顯示在電腦屏幕上。

他房間裡的被子已經被整齊地疊好放在床角，尹淨漢早就不見了蹤影。他拿起手機一看，為了在清晨載對方去上班而預設的鬧鐘都被關掉了。

餐桌上有張紙條壓在馬克杯底下。跟本人一樣乾淨俐落的字體，正齊刷刷地印在那張紙上。

沒有好好道別真抱歉

要趕回去上早班

不要再熬夜了！！！

最後一行字下被劃了好幾條橫線。崔勝澈不禁微笑了起來。

才剛開始就不要抱著太多奢望，大概會比較好吧。他把紙條放回桌子上，準備洗漱後出門去工作室。

（12）

八點二十三分。尹淨漢準時地出現在普通科的辦公室，以整齊裝束示人。今天那一大群的實習醫生總算要離開了，也讓他不禁鬆了一大口氣。比平常空了三倍的醫護人員區，讓他能夠大步經過走廊，不用理會任何來自陌生人的問候。

辦公室裡就只有洪知秀一個人到了。今天只有他們外加四名醫生上早班。幸虧來看普通科急診的病人沒有太多，不必狼吞虎嚥地吃早餐。尹淨漢悠閒地走到咖啡機前，打算再為自己續杯。洪知秀坐在自己的桌前，在井井有條的抽屜裡翻找著某個舊文件。

本來氣氛十分安靜和諧的辦公室，被洪知秀猝不及的問題給打破了。

「淨漢，其實我剛才就想問你了。」

「問啊。」

「昨天你也是穿這套衣服吧？」

「我、這、什麼？」

「你的衣服，昨天也是這樣穿的。」

洪知秀不慌不忙地重複了一遍。

為了避免病毒傳染，每天都會換一套衣服，現在這該死的醫生守則讓日常生活的改變更加昭然了。他也不可能隨便拿崔勝澈的衣服來穿。因為無論是柔軟劑的味道，還有量身定做的尺寸也完全不一樣。這樣套上去，即使不是好友也能馬上注意到與平常的差別。

慌亂的表現顯得自己更加心虛了。最不可能發生在尹淨漢醫生的事竟然發生了，而且還被洪知秀碰個正著，當然會被好好地嘲笑一番。

尹淨漢大聲清了清喉嚨，希望就這樣隨便蒙混過去。順便把醫生袍也穿上，好遮住裡面的衣服。

「嗯？難道不是嗎？」

對方若無其事地追問，一邊把整疊發黃的紙張丟進回收桶裡。

「怎麼連我昨天穿什麼都記得，你是我女朋友嗎。」尹淨漢在恢復冷靜後說道。

洪知秀呵呵笑了幾聲。「這麼激動做什麼啊。」

「洪知秀，你夠了。」

「為什麼？對於好朋友近況的關心，可是永遠都不會夠的。」

「真的太感謝你的關心了，我最近過得非常好。」

辦公室的門半掩著沒有關上。通常在這種情況下來者都不會敲門進入。咯吱一聲打開的時候尹淨漢和洪知秀馬上停止爭辯，起立站直。誰知道進來向他們打招呼的不是科長，而是夫勝寬。

「你們怎麼了？」他懷疑地問道。「像是看到鬼一樣啊，那個表情。該不是在說我的壞話吧。」

「剛才Joshuji罵我了。」

尹淨漢馬上像打同學的小報告一樣指著洪知秀。很久都沒有用大學時代老是令對方尷尬萬分的別名了。忽然被這麼一叫，洪知秀就馬上沒了底氣，沒有繼續當著夫勝寬的面揶揄自己。

「嗯？知秀哥？罵你？」夫勝寬困惑地來回看著兩人。「你又做了什麼嗎？」

「勝寬啊，你來找我們有什麼事嗎？」洪知秀看起來在努力地憋笑當中。

「沒什麼，就想把上次哥借我的書還給你而已。」

「哦，我都快把這回事給忘了。有看懂嗎？」

「完全看不懂啊，每看一個字就要查一次英語字典，讀了十頁都快不行了。」

夫勝寬遞給了洪知秀一本至少有四百頁的書籍。尹淨漢趁沒有人把注意力放在自己身上時，急忙從夫勝寬身旁繞了過去，離開了辦公室。

幸虧的是，那時候當值的人員裡面就只有洪知秀對他的了解程度，可以辨識到他的裝束跟昨天完全一模一樣。頭髮也因為昨晚有好好地吹乾，變得蓬鬆而顯得稍微更有精神。每一個經過的人，全都沒多看一眼就走掉了。

早上來看普通門診的病人並不多。尹淨漢戴上了口罩，循例地詢問每一位病人同樣的問題，最後也幾乎是作出一樣的診斷，開一樣的藥。這一成不變，機械化的步驟早就成為了生活習慣的一部分。

尹淨漢轉著手中的原子筆，看向了沒有窗戶的牆壁，想像著外頭新鮮空氣的味道。最近他種的花開得特別好，枯萎掉的也被新花苞所取代。漸漸地從牆角邊延伸出去，最終形成了一大片的淡紫色。

他把筆抵在唇邊。雖然隔著口罩，但是那冰冷的觸感卻令他想起了崔勝澈，嘴唇便無可壓抑地在口罩後面形成了微笑。

可能因為對象是他的關係，總覺得有種再次被奪走初吻的感覺。

快十二點的時候，換班的醫生來了，叫尹淨漢吃飯之前先去例行巡一下房。忘記關掉電源的手機此時突然在走廊中間響起。是katalk短訊的提示音。他盡量保持面無表情的狀態打開查看。只見崔勝澈連續給他發了好多個表示生氣的動圖。

幹嘛把鬧鐘都關掉了！！！！？？？

因為我七點半起來的時候你已經睡倒在鍵盤上了，好可憐的模樣

那你是怎麼回的醫院？？

還是逃不過打車，花了兩萬多 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

哎古，剛才就該把我叫醒啊傻瓜

你開車打瞌睡把我們都撞死了該怎麼辦kkkk

到底是對我多沒有信心啊你 ㅠㅠ

要回去工作了 不說了

先別急著走

我們後天晚上去看電影吧

你又怎麼知道我那天會有空啊kkkk

你週三都不值晚班的不是嗎

我的生活又不是只侷限於上班和下班

難道你沒空嗎 ㅠㅠㅠ 好傷心 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

看什麼啊

你這算是答應了嗎

你隨便選吧，看什麼都無所謂。

那看懸疑片可以吧

好啊。可是你害怕了我可不會安慰你

呀，誰要你安慰啊，又不是小孩子

知道了。我現在真的要走了。

你也快去工作

哦。fighting。

「尹淨漢醫生，看診期間不可以玩手機啊。」

正好與自己同路的洪知秀在一旁悠閒地提醒道。

「你先想想自己平常也沒少玩。」

洪知秀一看到尹淨漢的眼色，便十分識趣地不再故意踩上他的地雷，關上了1059號病房的大門。

***

週三的太陽十分猛烈。中午的溫度一口氣直升至30多度。醫院宿舍的空調系統很老舊，已經幾乎控制不了室內的冷熱。就算是赤裸著上身，像隻貓一樣躺在地上，也會熱得直流汗。相反地，醫院內的冷氣足以把沒生病的人也吹到患上感冒。剛下班的尹淨漢坐上熱如烤箱般的沙發，但此刻他最在意的並不是無法忍受的天氣。

他走向廚房，打開了因為長期不用的櫥櫃，拿出了裡面唯一一樣物品。是兩年前妹妹祝賀他成為正式駐院醫生而贈送的白酒。由於宿舍裡沒有高腳杯，他把酒直接倒進了馬克杯裡，再放了幾塊冰塊進去。

要是她知道了對她而言十分貴重的禮物被如此使用，肯定會大發雷霆。

就算尹淨漢的情商有多高也好，也掩蓋不了實際戀愛經驗為零的事實。喝了一大口苦澀的白酒後，就似乎舒緩了緊張的心情。

他也實在是搞不懂為什麼，明明不是初次見面，也不是不熟的人，為什麼就突然開始忐忑不安了。

換下只會在工作時穿的襯衫西褲後，尹淨漢看向鏡子中身穿的淨色居家服，嘆了一口氣。總不能穿得像是半夜去樓下丟外賣垃圾的宅男吧。雖說跟人約會絕對不是第一次，但是在此之前都沒有人成為朋友，或泛泛之交以上的對象。也沒為任何對象煩惱過穿哪件衣服之類的小事。

幾乎是空空如也的衣櫥，就證明了平時的社交圈子有多麼地狹窄。

崔勝澈接過很多拍攝時尚硬照的工作，但是他本人似乎對這方面不太執著，也不像刻板印象中的攝影師，穿得花花綠綠，掛滿引人注目的首飾。除了左耳釘的耳洞之外，其他打扮都與一般上班族無異。

或許他根本就不在乎尹淨漢穿什麼衣服，或者弄什麼髮型。或許他在乎的只有在當晚七點半看到他走向車子的身影。

崔勝澈看到他的時候笑了，看起來真的很高興。他穿得跟之前完全沒兩樣，照樣是T恤和深色牛仔褲。這也讓尹淨漢鬆了一口氣。至少不會顯得自己什麼功夫都沒下。

「來得還真早啊你。」

崔勝澈搖下車窗的時候對他說。現在才剛過六點。比約定好的時間還早了十五分鐘。

「你不也很早。」

「剛才的工作比預期中早結束，我就直接過來了。」

尹淨漢打開了車門，坐進了副駕駛的位置。崔勝澈順手把放在座位上的雜物全都丟到了擁擠的後座去，跟放不下車尾箱的攝影器材擺在一起。看來這輛車子通常都只載他一個人。引擎發動之後，車子充滿了從空調噴出來清新劑的味道。

尹淨漢低頭扣了好久的安全帶，就是不肯抬起頭。現在該牽手嗎？還是該擁抱嗎？或者是該接吻嗎？只是互相問好太過生疏，但是再進一步的話也會很尷尬。雖然在街上也會看到男性友人表現得很親暱，但反而變成這種關係之後，就變得無法輕易地碰觸對方的身體。

在開到醫院的正門口時，後座傳來了音樂的聲響。是幾天前在崔勝澈家裡聽到的同一首搖滾流行曲。尹淨漢便代替了正在專心開車的崔勝澈拿過了背包，從側袋裡掏出了手機。

「幫我把電話掛掉就好。」崔勝澈在準備轉彎時看向了他這邊的車道。

「不怕是工作的事嗎？」

「看看是誰打來的。」

尹淨漢低頭查看了來電者的名稱。「『權順榮』。」

「唉，我早就跟他們說過七點之後就不聽電話的。算了。」

崔勝澈趁等待切換車道時向尹淨漢伸出了手，示意他把手機遞給自己。

拿走手機的時候，崔勝澈的指尖隱隱約約地掃過掌心，碰到的地方都起了雞皮疙瘩。他按下了通話擴音，而尹淨漢把背包丟回後座，假裝自己並沒有聽見對話內容。

「哥！」

電話中那把聲音十分亢奮，像個第一次去班級旅行的中學生。

「我不是說過七點之後別找我嗎？」

「不是為了工作的事啦，哥。我們今天要去KTV，要一起嗎？」

「KTV？幹嘛要去KTV。」

「慶祝我生日啊。」

「你生日不是還要幾天嗎？」

「哎，也沒差多少。那哥是去還是不去？」

「不去。」

「為什麼？」

崔勝澈快速地瞄了身邊的人一眼，然後回答說。

「我在約會。」

通話的另一頭馬上安靜了下來。

「那祝哥玩得開心啊。別忘了發照片。」

「會發才怪。」

崔勝澈馬上掛斷了電話，把手機放進了褲袋裡。「抱歉，是廣告商那邊的朋友。」

「沒事。」

約會。剛才崔勝澈說了是約會。

也難怪那種違和感一直揮之不散。這是約會啊。真的是約會啊。尹淨漢吐出一口氣，向不遠處城市的夜景望去。

平時討厭的霓虹燈，在那一刻也竟然變得格外美麗。這真的是瘋掉了吧。

***

要說從青梅竹馬變成情侶關係，是史上最陳詞濫調的套路也不為過。在走出電影院的時候，尹淨漢就更加確信這個想法了。

在電影都開始了三十秒之後，兩人才意識到螢幕上播放的畫面，跟預告裡看到的完全不一樣。電影開始的一瞬間，就是一對穿著中學校服的男女，有說有笑地走在街道上。完全不是懸疑電影應該有的氣氛。

「呀，這是什麼啊？」尹淨漢低聲問道。「你不是說是懸疑片嗎。」

「是懸疑片沒錯啊。」崔勝澈看起來也很困惑。

籍著來自屏幕的光線，尹淨漢看了一眼剛撕下來的票根。

電影名稱：我們的十七年

「那部懸疑電影叫什麼名字？」

「『第十七個路口』」

尹淨漢嘆了一口氣。「崔勝澈xi，你買錯票了啊。」

「哦...」

沒準一定是在網頁看到了「十七」兩個字，想都沒想就買下了。尹淨漢沒再說什麼，只是倒回座位上一聲不吭地繼續看著電影。

「要不我們走了吧？」

「不行，那該多浪費錢。」

結果他們真的把歷時兩小時的文藝愛情片看完了。到結局的時候，四周響起拿面紙擦眼淚和抽抽嗒嗒的聲音，只有他們兩個迫不及待地離開了戲院。幸好其他觀眾們也沒有注意到兩個結伴而來的大男人，是多麼不合乎這部電影的目標受眾。

這部電影雖然在海報上被宣傳為「不一般的愛情故事」，但事實上還是跟每一部講述戀愛題材的劇情一模一樣。又是那種在鄉下小鎮長大的一男一女，男生在長大後到國外讀書，女生則留在了老家。雖然兩個角色都是青少年，兩個演員卻都是二十代的人。他們分開的第十七年重遇後就再次墮入愛河，然後順其自然地交往結婚。皆大歡喜，諸如此類。

「唉，早知道就讓我來訂票了。」

在西餐廳裡面吃飯的時候，尹淨漢還是一邊嘟囔著。

「我剛才不是已經說了抱歉了嗎？」崔勝澈哭笑不得地回答道。

「好啦，我不說了。」

「老實說，我還覺得挺好看的。」

「什麼意思。」

「就是說，難怪這種電影有那麼多人喜歡看。這種情節就真的只能在電影裡看到了。」

「你的品味真跟我妹沒兩樣。」

「那是代表我還很青春啊，青春。不像你。」

「不斷強調自己很青春的人才是老了啊。不是嗎，大叔？」

「大什麼叔，你不還跟我同年生的。」

沒過幾分鐘又被尹淨漢好好地損了一把，崔勝澈也只能怪自己沒事找碴。尹淨漢只是對他露出勝利的笑容。

他们在靠窗的座位安静地吃着各自的饭菜。先吃完的尹淨漢又向前來加水的女服務生點了一杯咖啡，崔勝澈詫異地看著他。

「咖啡？」

「哦，怎麼了。」

「現在九點多了還喝什麼咖啡。」

「突然就想喝了。」

「不怕睡不著嗎。」

「早就對咖啡免疫了。幫我把糖拿過來。」

他往充滿黑咖啡的杯子裡面夾了兩塊方糖，用茶匙攪拌至完全融化，再加上鮮奶才喝了一小口。

「你的口味也跟小孩子一樣啊。」崔勝澈見狀說道。

「你剛才不是說了是青春嗎。」

「哎，好吧，你贏了。」

崔勝澈把車子停在了比較少人的巷口旁，要往電影院的方向走十幾分鐘才到達。兩人依舊有一搭沒一搭地聊著天。即使是說著些無關緊要的瑣事，也不會像對其他人一樣覺得一點意義都沒有。

尹淨漢回想起好幾個月前，第一次坐上崔勝澈的車回家。那段記憶彷彿已經是很久很久以前的事了。而現在他們駛過同一條路線，前往同一個目的地，但是有很多事情已與之前是天壤之別。

晚上的溫差與白天很大。崔勝澈伸手把車內的冷氣調低，然後倒車帶他們回到了繁忙的大馬路上。

「你也有發小嗎。」

他在駕車時冷不防地問尹淨漢。 

「怎麼，你怕我去找他然後不要你了啊。」

「只是隨便問一下罷了...」

尹淨漢被他嚴肅的反應逗笑了。

「有啊。他現在在養牛。」

「呀，你又在騙我了是吧。」

「真的。」

「看這個大騙子。」

「是真的啦。下次給你看看照片。」

交通今晚很順暢，幸好已經避過了最塞車的時間。過了橋之後不消五分鐘就到達醫生宿舍停車場。在訪客使用的區域只有零零星星幾輛車。崔勝澈便把車停在了樹蔭下面，關掉了引擎以避免影響樓上的醫護人員。

車內陷入一片黑暗中，與深夜天衣無縫地融合在一起。電台隨著電源的切斷也停止了播放。

「淨漢啊。」

崔勝澈的聲音因為倦意而變得有些沙啞。

「嗯？」

「你先看著我。」

尹淨漢照做後，崔勝澈迎上了他的視線。看那個好像下了一輩子決心的眼神，就知道這人打算做什麼了。這一次他並沒有開口詢問，尹淨漢也沒有空檔遲疑不決。

崔勝澈俯身撫摸著他的後腦勾，引導自己稍微別過頭去靠在椅背上。被溫柔地輕啄著下唇時，並沒有反射性地瑟縮躲開，只能僵持在座位上。不知道手該往哪裡放，眼睛該閉起還是張開，該露出什麼樣的表情。

並不是上次的點到即止，而是貨真價實的接吻。在慌亂地抓住對方的肩膀時，尹淨漢才一下子意識到這點。崔勝澈的心臟跳得好快。輕輕地碰著也能感覺衣料下節奏倍道兼进的脈搏。溫暖的手從頭髮慢慢移到了後頸，有意無意地按揉著，讓尹淨漢慢慢地鬆懈下來。他微微張開了嘴，崔勝澈的嘴唇便碰上了牙齒邊。另一隻手則不安份地摸上了近腰間的位置。

就好像這已經變成再也自然不過的事一樣。

前方不遠處突然有車頭燈亮了起來。刺眼的黃色光線瞬間照亮車窗。兩人不約而同地馬上鬆開對方。這才記得沒解開的安全帶依舊緊勒著胸口，氣都有點喘不過來了。尹淨漢狼狽地轉過頭。明明誰都沒看見，卻還要裝作在整理袋子裡的物品來掩飾。崔勝澈則用力乾咳了一下，拿起放在置物箱裡的礦泉水，灌了一大口還差點嗆到。

亮光很快地黯淡了下來，那輛車子隨著輾過草地的聲響駛向了馬路，也沒繞過他們前面，就這麼消失了。在眼角看到崔勝澈伏在駕駛盤上的窘態，突然覺得這場景羞恥得實在是太搞笑了，便開始仰頭大笑起來。

崔勝澈回頭詫異地看著他。

「你、幹嘛啊？」

尹淨漢在打開車門時依舊在大笑著。雖然崔勝澈還是搞不太懂他在笑什麼，但也似乎被他的情緒感染了。兩人便像喝醉酒一樣不停地笑著，笑得眼淚都流出來了。要是再大聲點，警衛大概就會跑來把他們當不法進入者給趕走了。

「唉，崔勝澈，你該怎麼辦才好。」

「什麼？我？」

「就是說你啊。」

尹淨漢笑完之後終於冷靜了下來，臉頰卻變得通紅一片。可能是最近老是到市區吃東西，還跟著崔勝澈一起吃夜宵，看起來也沒有之前那麼瘦了。他靠在了車門邊，跟走到他跟前的崔勝澈再次對上了眼。

再三確定現在停車場裡就只有他們兩個人之後，崔勝澈把他拉了過去，摟入了懷中。

「我走了。」他在尹淨漢的耳邊說道。「晚安。」

「抱得太緊了，熱。」

「一下下就好。就一下。」

「搞得好像以後都見不了面一樣。」

「呀，別說這麼不吉利的話。」

雖說初夏的夜晚還是有陣陣的涼風吹過，但是兩個人抱在一起還是挺悶熱的。儘管嘴上都是抱怨的話，尹淨漢還是靜靜地依靠在了對方身上。

總是在隨波逐流的小船，或許也終究逃不過擱淺在岸邊的命運。

（13）

崔勝澈生日那天人在福岡。在幾個月前受邀參加與別的攝影師一起的合作展覽。機票飯店什麼都免費，只要提供適合的展品就好，所以就馬上就答應了。

舉辦方幫他訂了展覽前兩天的飛機。尹淨漢就以「很久都沒讓車子曬曬太陽」為由，堅持要載他去仁川機場。本來崔勝澈怕會累著他，打算直接搭地鐵就好了。被回絕後他看起來很不高興，崔勝澈就勉為其難地答應了。

雖然對於這份固執很不以為然，但其實挺感動的。

在早上五點半的時候，手機突然鈴聲大響。在客廳邊吃麵包邊穿衣服的崔勝澈匆匆看了看來電顯示，果然是尹淨漢打過來催促他的。

「早安。」因為嘴裡還含著一大口麵包，只能含糊地說話。

「醒來了啊？」

尹淨漢的聲音也因為剛起床而有點沙啞。

「昨晚根本沒睡覺。」

「為什麼。」

「在飛機上睡就好了啊。」

「唉，算了。我五分鐘之後就到你家樓下，別遲到。」

「OK，那我現在就下樓了。」

認識了七個月，交往了三個月。在這不多也不少的期間內，崔勝澈從來都沒有見過尹淨漢的車子到底長什麼樣。之前還以為尹淨漢是那種考完駕照，來到城市後發現其實不需要買車的人。他的車子跟公寓不相上下，幾乎沒有用過的痕跡，一點刮痕污跡都沒有。新得跟剛從車廠買回來的一樣。

崔勝澈把輕便的行李袋隨意丟進了後座，然後就開車門坐在了尹淨漢旁邊。他並沒有把車子開走，而是轉過頭問了一連串的問題。

「電話卡有帶好嗎？」

「有。」

「那護照呢?」

「嗯。」

「外幣呢?」

「淨漢啊，你又不是我媽。」崔勝澈看到對方瞬間露出不爽的表情，便又加了一句。「這也不是我第一次搭飛機出國啊。」

「好。」尹淨漢冷漠地應了一句。「那明天別打電話問我襪子放哪裡了。」

「...等一下，你最後是放哪裡去了？」

對方像是表達失望地重重嘆了一口氣。

「在左邊隔層的黑色袋子裡。」

「謝了。」崔勝澈只能尷尬地傻笑著。

尹淨漢熟練地發動了車子，從馬路邊駛了出去。因為還是清晨時分，太陽也才剛探出頭來，所以路上沒什麼人和車。崔勝澈伸手打開了廣播台，兩人一起聽著無聊的娛樂新聞報導。

崔勝澈轉過頭去，看向車子的窗口外。太陽才剛剛升起沒多久，車上的電子時鐘顯示現在是清早6點10分。他也看得出來尹淨漢駕車的時候很疲倦，沒過十幾秒就打一個呵欠。每次GPS的機械女聲提醒他們要在前方二十米左轉之類的時候，都會心煩意亂地皺起眉頭。

「板著臉可是會長皺紋的哦。」

崔勝澈見狀便笑著說。

「傻笑也會長皺紋啊。熬夜也會長皺紋啊。單純地老了也會長皺紋啊。」

「不過我還真沒辦法想像呢，尹淨漢長皺紋的模樣。」

「因為會變很醜嗎。」

「可能長了還會更帥吧。你看有些男演員不是越老越帥嗎。」

「可能吧。」尹淨漢在迴旋處轉彎時，仔細端詳了他的臉一番。「你長了皺紋之後，可能會更像駱駝也說不定。」

「我在誇你的時候，好歹也不要趁機損我吧？」

「哈哈，知道了。」

在交通順暢的情況下，不足四十分鐘就已經到達了機場，比預期的還要早。清早的機場也是人來人往。距離登機還有閒逛的時間，尹淨漢卻不停地看向手錶。

「我們要不去吃早餐吧。」

崔勝澈提議道，對方卻搖了搖頭。

「我得趕在高峰時間之前回醫院。」

「那麼早？」

「對啊。」

「為什麼。」

「你問我科長去。」

崔勝澈有些洩氣地跩起他的手晃了晃。「就連麥當勞也不行嗎。」

「明明都快30了，怎麼還老是像個小孩子一樣啊你。」

雖然嘴上說的還是損人的話，拇指卻輕輕地撫摸著崔勝澈的手背。或許是一種隱晦的安慰吧。

「那你上班加油。」崔勝澈把他的手鬆開後說道。

「到那邊空閑的時候就聯絡吧。」

雖然附近根本就不會有人聽到他們的對話，尹淨漢還是壓低了聲線。

「當然。我一下飛機就馬上告訴你。」

「不回katalk的話就分手哦。」

「呀，你不也老是無視我的訊息。」

「知道了。我會盡量回。」

「盡量是什麼意思？」

「盡量就是盡量。」

尹淨漢沖他一笑，然後就轉身離開了。

崔勝澈看著他把玩著車鑰匙的背影，忽然萌生了把機票撕掉跟著他一起回家的衝動。就算要孤伶伶一個在醫院宿舍裡等他下班也無所謂。當然現實中是不可能這麼做的。要是毀約的話，可會背上傾家蕩產的風險。

他把護照拿出來，準備前往離境處的時候再往後看了一眼。入口處只剩下一群正在整理行李的遊客。已經看不見尹淨漢了。

有時候感覺跟尹淨漢之間的距離隔得好遠。事實上這個說法也不為過，因為他們的距離總是保持在十六個車站之外。或許他說得沒錯。每次分別的時候，自己都總有種最後一次見面的感覺，從腦袋的最深處浮現出來。這個無法用言語解釋的恐懼感，有時候就像船錨般拖著他往下沉去。

這次絕對不要跟姜素英的結局一樣。在不知不覺間，就已經下定了決心。

在過海關後，就只剩下十五分鐘就要登機前往福岡機場了。在連鎖咖啡店排隊的時候，手機忽然響起來。查看時發現尹淨漢又給他發了一個訊息。

傻瓜呀 你把外套漏在後座上了

哎 我完全都沒注意到

要我拿過來嗎 我還在停車場

不用啦 我已經過了海關

快點回去上班吧 遲到就不好了

不會冷嗎

現在是夏天誒 都快熱死我了

知道了

「已經開始想你了。」

這句話打到了一半，崔勝澈就把這句話刪除得一乾二淨。對於尹淨漢他還是有很多不好拿捏的地方。首先是他本人某程度上十分內斂，即使是交往了也還是對他有很多不了解。對自己抱有什麼程度的感情，也沒辦法一下子搞清楚。

所以輕易地說出「想念」之類的話，可能會讓他有負擔感也說不定。

尹淨漢現在大概已經駕車離開了，也沒有在katalk跟他多說些什麼話。崔勝澈預先把電話切換成了飛行模式，拿著剛買的咖啡直徑往登機閘口走去。

***

下飞机之后就像答应过尹净汉的一样，马上就给他发了报平安的信息。但是他還没有上線，自然也没有看到。崔胜澈并没有太在意，反正他工作的時候也不能常看著手機。在租车公司拿到預定好的车之后，就馬上出发前往飯店。

在國外的首日通常是自己一個人渡過，因為是趁機補眠的好機會。展覽舉辦單位給他訂的飯店房間很大，要是打地鋪的話大概能睡七八個人。在沒有鬧鐘干擾睡眠的情況之下，倒頭一睡就到了晚上十點。剛起來的時候連眼睛都腫起來了。在鏡子前刮鬍子的時候看了手機。尹淨漢在下午的時候只給他回覆了一個字：「好」。

唉。這人還真冷淡。

洗過澡後再瞄了一眼時間，發現還有一個多小時，他就將正式再老一歲了。過了19歲生日之後，每年的生日都沒有以前那種特殊的意義了。

剛好正值午夜時分的那一刻，就收到了幾個好友的祝賀。李知勳還少有地給他發了一個貼圖。金珉奎發了好長一段感言。有大學朋友說等他回國之後，一起久違地去喝酒聚聚。他給每一位都認真地回覆過之後，便迫不及待地按到了與尹淨漢的對話中。

他什麼都沒說。

可能睡著了吧。今天他上的是早班，昨晚又睡得很少，應該很累了。崔勝澈試圖說服自己他並不在意這種小事，就出門買夜宵去了。

***

福冈的天气虽然没有首爾炎熱，但是当他從停車場走到會場大門时已经汗流浃背。很多细节都是主办方帮他们处理的。崔胜澈也没有特别去關心。他從來就不是個吹毛求疵的人，只要能看就行了。

场地只有一層，佔地面積卻很大，走了快三十分鐘都還沒把所有的作品都瀏覽一遍。攝影展的主題是城市的面貌，在室內還是看到一大堆高樓大廈感覺有點奇怪。場地在不久後變得十分擁擠，空氣越來越悶熱。導覽職員沒幾分鐘就要提醒客人不能拍照。在相片站不讓拍照其實某程度上來說很諷刺。但是特地付錢來到這裡，然後複製別人的照片也是多此一舉。倒不如把拍照的地點寫下來，以後去親眼看看那個值得紀錄的景色。

他在一幅比較與眾不同的照片前面停了下來。上面是一個碼頭和灰濛濛的天空。海水極不清澈，也是典型大城市的特徵。而在不清不楚的背景的籠罩下，只有兩個年輕女孩站在欄杆右側面向着大海。親暱地靠在一起的模樣，令人不禁想像着她們之間的對話內容。

看到這個畫面，就突然十分想念尹淨漢。話說起來，他似乎十分嚮往去海邊。之前也提過幾次，以後一定要找機會去沖繩渡假，看看那邊没有障礙物阻擋視線的天空。崔勝澈同樣沒有去過沖繩，只在別人的照片看過。海水的顏色和午夜星空的畫面，在沒有濾鏡之下也美得不像真的一樣。

崔勝澈決定早點去吃午餐，可能等一下還有時間的話還能去市區那邊拍照。他坐在長椅上休息的時候把手機翻出來查看。還沒回覆的郵件只是有增無減，可能有很重要的資訊也說不定，但是他實在是沒有精力閱讀比螞蟻還要小的字體了。

打開相片程式，翻到了不久前錄下的短片。尹淨漢在對著遊戲裡的假想敵人發著脾氣，一邊狠狠地按著遙控手柄上的按鈕。在本人眼中看起來很白癡，崔勝澈卻覺得很可愛。在起來之後知道被偷拍了，洋裝生氣打了崔勝澈一下，把手機搶過來後就刪掉了。當然，崔勝澈在對方不為意的時候，就把檔案給復原了。

尹淨漢在上個禮拜連休時到他家裡過夜，順便監督他好好地把衣服疊整齊再收進行李箱裡，而不是想往常一樣弄得皺巴巴的，在飯店裡面再付錢讓人幫他燙襯衫。當尹淨漢窩在沙發上讀早就翻得破破爛爛的推理小說時，崔勝澈就不亦樂乎地坐在地上打Xbox。可能是覺得無聊了，便伸手向崔勝澈討遙控手柄，說是想看看到底有什麼好玩的。

「你真的很不擅長打遊戲誒。」

在尹淨漢連續輸了第四個回合時，崔勝澈就忍不住吐槽了一句。

「因為我不是宅男，真不好意思。」

「呀，你在說什麼啊，還不是一天到晚窩在床上看網漫。」

玩遊戲時被激發出來的勝負慾，讓尹淨漢又是皺眉頭又是嘆氣的，對著電視屏幕咒罵了好幾次，最後終於把手柄還給了崔勝澈。

「根本就不好玩。」

「那是因為你不會玩。過來這兒，我教你。」

「不用了。」尹淨漢把使用過度的手指關節掰響，又倒回了沙發上。「我看著你就好。」

就這樣安靜地打了快一個小時的遊戲，夜變得越深，尹淨漢的話也變的越少。崔勝澈把電源關掉的時候，發現尹淨漢的頭靠在扶手埋在雙臂之間，睡著了。

一想到畫面仍然鮮明的這段記憶，就忍不住勾出一抹微笑。

也不知道他現在到底怎麼了。katalk上還是一點消息都沒有。

「哥，在看什麼啊那麼好笑啊。」

突然從身後湊過來的徐明浩嚇了他一大跳，一下子被拉回了實時的現實。

徐明浩在韓國留學和居住好一段時間後，韓語已經算是十分流利。特別是跟金珉奎吵架的時候，髒話說得簡直比本地人還要溜。

「沒什麼。」

隨口答了一句話後，沒有留下令人懷疑的空檔，崔勝澈馬上把手機收好。「我先去吃飯了，你要一起來嗎？」

「好啊。」徐明浩很爽快地答應了。「對了，我聽珉奎說，今天是哥的生日吧？生日快樂。」

「嗯，謝了。」

「有計畫要怎麼樣慶祝嗎。」

「都這麼老了，也用不著過生日。」

前提是尹淨漢不在的情況下，也提不起勁去慶祝。

「是嗎。那今晚我帶哥去個地方吧。熟人給我介紹了一家很好的酒吧。」

「哦。當然好啊。」崔勝澈想都沒想便心不在焉地回答。「對了，明浩啊。」

「怎麼了。」

「那張照片是誰的，不是你的吧？」

徐明浩看向他指的方向。「哦，那個碼頭的照片？是VERNON的。」

「VERNON？化名嗎？」

「似乎是本名。哥沒聽說嗎？」對方看起來十分驚訝。「最近在ins上紅得不得了。」

「我已經好久沒在用ins了。」說這句話的時候，聽起來簡直像是個搞不懂科技玩意兒的中年人。「他今天有來嗎。」

「好像說人還在美國。為什麼突然問他的事？」

「沒，剛剛看到有點好奇而已。」崔勝澈拾起擱置在地上的背包，給徐明浩打了個手勢。「我們走吧。」

***

結果跟著徐明浩一走，就是一整天。簡直是用盡了這次免費的工作假期，一個景點接著一個景點地走。崔勝澈在相比之下根本就是無念無想，跟在後輩的後面走著，心思早就飄到不知何處了。

距離昨晚的午夜已經過了超過12個小時。就連關係疏遠，不常聯繫的親哥哥稍早也傳來了祝賀的電郵。

唯一缺少的，就只有當下最在意的尹淨漢。雖然都這麼大歲數了不應該為這種事而傷心，可是還是無法隱藏淡淡的失落感。

就這樣到了下一個午夜。崔勝澈在酒吧的角落裡無精打采地取消了沒有答覆的通話請求。接下來徐明浩和他的朋友們遞過來的四杯不知名的酒精飲料，都一概沒有拒絕全乾掉。其中一杯烈得喉嚨快要燒起來了，轉過頭便是一陣狠狠的咳嗽。徐明浩趕緊拍他的背幫他緩緩氣。

「哥，不想喝了就說啊。」

「沒關係。」

喝光第五杯龍舌蘭酒的時候，就差不多醉得可以了。圍在桌邊的有十來個人，有些他認識，有些連名字都不知道。這些人全都向他舉杯敬酒，他也對他們敬酒。被酒精衝昏頭腦之後，被完全不在乎自己的人祝賀生日，也顯得沒有那麼悲哀了。

他扶著桌子站了起來，頓時一陣天旋地轉。看來真的是喝得太多了。

「勝澈哥，你去哪裡啊？」

坐在隔壁的徐明浩叫住了他。他喝得可能比崔勝澈還要多，卻面不改色地跟人聊著天，一丁點兒的醉意都沒有。

「想透透氣。」

酒吧的音樂聲浪太大了，走到街上還是到震耳欲聾的地步。煙味也很重很嗆鼻。真不曉得剛才是怎樣忍受得了。要是尹淨漢在這裡的話，一定呆不夠三分鐘就會離開。

酒吧旁邊的巷口稍微比較安靜。他靠在了冰涼的磚頭牆上，求神拜佛讓自己等一下不要吐得全身都是。他翻找著口袋裡的零錢，艱難地在微弱的燈光下計算著正確的金額，在自動販賣機買了瓶礦泉水。

在喝了幾口水之後，就沒那麼想吐了。他把瓶子貼在滾燙的臉上，閉上了眼睛。

還好現在尹淨漢不在這裡。要是被他看到了自己這種潦倒的模樣，肯定會很不以為然。

在這時候手機響了起來。應該是徐明浩打來讓他趕快回去的。視線還是很朦朧，沒看名字就接下了來電。

「喂——？」

「喂？」

尹淨漢傳來的聲音很小，有點壓抑，且充滿回音。應該是躲在醫院洗手間隔間裡面打的電話。崔勝澈慌了一下才回答。

「哦，是你啊。」

「哇，語氣很不好誒。」

「哪有不好！」

「你在夜店裡面嗎。」尹淨漢稀鬆平常地問。語氣絲毫沒有責備的意味，就只是普通的關心。

「你說酒吧算不算是夜店。」崔勝澈反問了他。

「...不知道。」

電話的另一頭有好半晌都沒有傳來聲音。崔勝澈還以為他已經掛上電話了。尹淨漢吸了吸鼻子，吐出一口氣後繼續說話。

「對不起。」

「為什麼要道歉啊，不要道歉。」

「整天都沒有跟你聯絡的空檔，對不起。」

他聽起來真的是很對不起，並不是為了安撫崔勝澈而隨口說說而已。要是連發個信息的空檔都沒有的話，尹淨漢看是已經連續工作超過二十四小時了。本來因為這件事而感到不快的崔勝澈，現在也倒過來為對方感到心疼了。

當自己還在國外快活享受的時候，尹淨漢還在普通科急診室裡孜孜不倦地應診。還因為他沒有第一時間送上生日祝賀而偷偷生他悶氣。光是想到這一點就覺得內疚萬分。

「勝澈。」

因為對方小聲地直呼自己的名字，心跳居然因為他的聲音就開始亂了節奏。在試著保持冷靜的情況下，崔勝澈應了一聲。

「嗯。」

「雖然差點就遲到了，祝你生日快樂。」

「謝謝。」

「還有。」

尹淨漢頓了頓，淺淺的呼吸聲從話筒傳了過來，以更加小的聲音說道。

「很想你。」

然後連線就忽然中斷，沒有給崔勝澈回答的機會。katalk的視窗也顯示尹淨漢馬上下線了。冒著惹上麻煩的風險在工作的時候撥打私人電話，未免引起懷疑也不能躲太久。

就算知道在掛線後也不會再聽到尹淨漢的聲音，崔勝澈還是捨不得把電話放下。在人多擠逼和酷熱的天氣下，明明很煩躁的心情，也瞬間廓然開朗了。

當崔勝澈回到桌旁宣布今晚無條件請客時，同行們的歡呼聲大得就連現場音樂都蓋不住。

（14）

清早五點鐘被外面的鳥叫聲吵醒後，打開了冷氣的開關。已經快到十月份，那天卻異常地熱，熱得崔勝澈不停地抱怨說去汗蒸房睡覺還來得痛快。兩個男人熱天時擠在一張床上確實有點透不過氣來，尹淨漢就沒有再計較開冷氣睡覺的感冒風險。

夏天的時候崔勝澈受不了像桑拿一樣的煎熬，自發拿來工具箱給他修好了那部舊式冷氣機。雖然搞了半天，最後的成果還是不錯。有天洪知秀來拿外賣給他時，還問他到底請了哪家電器公司。尹淨漢告訴了崔勝澈之後，為了搓搓他的銳氣，就加上了一句「以後失業了也有後路」。崔勝澈得意洋洋的表情馬上消失了。

現在他們在崔勝澈沒離開首爾的前提下，幾乎每天都會見面。在對方家裡留宿的次數多到衣櫃一半的空間都被佔去。浴室的櫃子擺滿崔勝澈的鬍後水，古龍水，在層架上放得亂七八糟。雖然之前警告過，再不收拾的話就全丟掉，但是也漸漸習慣了崔勝澈的不修邊幅。因為在宿舍堆了好幾個月的紙箱子，也都搬過去崔勝澈家的儲物室。那裏彷彿變成了他的免租私人倉庫。

不知不覺也從睡沙發，打地鋪，也變成了躺同一張床上。崔勝澈在睡夢中翻來覆去，轉過身時手臂剛好環過尹淨漢的腰際。崔勝澈雖然不會打呼，但是總愛搶棉被，也慣性地把他當抱枕摟著，在夏天這樣被摟整晚簡直熱得要命。尤其是像崔勝澈這種肌肉發達的人，有時感覺都快被勒死了。現在每一張床單都沾上了崔勝澈的氣味，獨自入睡也彷彿被他的影子抱住。

但除此之外，都沒做些其他的就是了。

尹淨漢試著放空腦袋，在真正該起床之前再睡一下，但怕是不可能的了。因為作息習慣不好，總是失眠而且很難才能睡著。在不吵醒崔勝澈的情況下往床邊挪去，把冷氣遙控放在床頭櫃上。

崔勝澈悶哼一聲，沒有醒過來，但是把尹淨漢抱得更緊了。他身上的溫度完全抵消了開冷氣的作用。尹淨漢也轉過身去，面對著依舊呼呼大睡的枕邊人。崔勝澈的眼睫毛很長很密，這打從第一天在醫院看到他就這麼覺得了。大概就是女孩子塗睫毛膏想要追求的效果。

在意識過來之前，就像個變態一樣對著別人的睡容盯了整整十秒鐘。雖然沒被發現，還是心虛地回過頭去閉目養神。

第一個鬧鐘在七點正響起，尹淨漢馬上把鈴聲關掉，攝手攝腳地爬下床去客廳把衣服燙好再換上。但崔勝澈同樣被惱人的鬧鐘音效吵醒了，在幾分鐘後隨著尹淨漢一起到浴室洗漱。崔勝澈因為不喜歡尹淨漢家裡的牙膏，特地買了另外一支慣用的牌子放在浴室。有好幾次尹淨漢不小心用錯，都會被強烈的薄荷甜味嗆到直咳嗽。那支牙膏之後就落得流放至盥洗台櫃子裡的命運。

在鏡子看到崔勝澈想冷不防從後方抱住自己時，尹淨漢就立即把他的手撥開。

「為什麼？」崔勝澈無辜地問道。

「礙事。」

「瞧這人起床氣還真大。」

崔勝澈並沒有理會尹淨漢的警告，便一把摟過了他的肩膀。尹淨漢故作要把牙刷上的泡沫擦在他臉上，才嚇得他馬上鬆開手。不過接下來沒有阻止他一邊刷牙，一邊靠著自己的手臂。

「好想睡覺。」崔勝澈悶悶不樂地說。

「你睡得好死。昨天樓下有情侶在陽台吵架也沒聽見。」

「吵什麼啊？」

「錢吧。沒聽清。」

尹淨漢習慣在夏天時早上洗頭，把崔勝澈趕去客廳，讓他出門之前好好收拾一下行李。十分鐘之後一邊用毛巾擦著頭髮，把浴室空出來給崔勝澈用。明明剛才還在自己旁邊刷牙的崔勝澈卻不見了蹤影，肯定是偷偷跑回了臥室睡回籠覺。

尹淨漢再次打開了臥室門，崔勝澈果真就大字型地躺在床上，連上衣都沒穿好。他又接了兩場婚禮攝影師的工作，要特地跑去釜山那邊呆個五天四夜。上個月在吃飯的時候提起這件事，還哭喪著臉說不想再出差了。

「崔勝澈 씨 ，該起來上班了。今天不是要去釜山嗎。」

「我不早就起來了。」

「還躺在床上就不算起來。」

尹淨漢已經穿上了燙好的白襯衫和西裝褲。雖然也很想效法崔勝澈再躺一下，但是他知道一旦又閉上眼睛，可能就會一直睡到傍晚。

他站在了床邊，戳著崔勝澈的太陽穴，害他皺起了眉頭。

「再五分鐘就好。拜託。」崔勝澈咕噥著說。

「你五分鐘前就是這麼說的。」

「這次是真的。」

「快點起來。」

崔勝澈終於坐了起來，但是並沒有下床準備離開，而是將尹淨漢一把拉到了床上，翻過身去再牢牢地把人壓在身下。尹淨漢老是忘記對方力氣有多大，倒在床上的時候連反抗的機會都沒有。

「呀，你害我的衣服都皺起來了。」

  
「吵死了你。」

崔勝澈沒徹底刮好的胡渣又刺又癢，被吻上時尹淨漢不禁微笑了起來，小心翼翼地用手指頭撫摸著對方的後頸。舌頭在伸進去之前試探性地舔了一下唇邊，尹淨漢才乖乖張開嘴接受更深入的吻，隨即感到全身一陣酥麻。平時算很好說話的崔勝澈到這種時候總會變得特別強勢。喘不過氣後把他推開才能讓他適可而止。崔勝澈轉為亲吻他的耳朵后面，輕輕地咬了一下耳垂。

「你身上擦了什麼東西嗎。」他又在唇邊印上一吻後問道。

「沒啊。剛才就洗了頭而已。」

「好香。」

「昨天你也用過這個來洗啊。」

「可是你用起來特別好聞。」

尹淨漢也不是笨蛋。自己身為男人，當然知道有些東西是藏不住的。崔勝澈湊到了脖子邊落下碎吻，但力度維持於不足以留下痕跡的程度。噴在尹淨漢身上的氣息，都充滿著強烈的慾望。手慢慢游移到了他的襯衫上，撫摸著掀起的部分所露出的一寸肌膚。

這時候按了休眠狀態的鬧鐘又開始作響。這下子是不走不行了。

尹淨漢放下了輕撫對方頭髮的手。「別鬧了。趕不上KTX怎麼辦。」 

「要不我們別去上班了。」

崔勝澈調謔地說道，又想藉機吻上尹淨漢，這次卻被躲開了。

「好啊，那我請假的理由是什麼？被迫來了一發嗎？」

「誒，我又不會強迫你。」

「諒你也不敢。」

「我想也是。」

碰壁之後崔勝澈也沒有再試圖挽留他了。尹淨漢用力把衣服撫平，應該沒有人會留意到背後出現的皺摺。

「我走了，等一下記得去幫我澆花。」

「知道了。晚上我...啊——疼！」

崔勝澈突然做出了痛苦的神情，掌心按著頸部的關節。

「幹嘛啊，扭到了嗎？」

「好像是。你幫我看這邊有腫起來嗎？」

就算是趕時間，也不可能丟下對方不管。尹淨漢走回去床邊，俯身查看崔勝澈用力按住的位置，左邊臉頰就毫無預警地被親了一口。

「突然就不疼了，謝謝你啊醫生。」

作為報復被狠狠地推倒在床上的時候，得逞的崔勝澈還是在大笑著。尹淨漢把地上的衣服扔到他臉上，就快步離開了房間。

在電梯裡擦得發亮的門上，簡直無法直視紅得不像話的臉。雖然都說先愛上的人是輸家，但也不敢確定是否還佔著上風了。

***

過了半五十之後面臨著很奇怪的人生階段。有一半的朋友已經結了婚，孩子都快要上幼兒園了。而另一半的人，則還是沒有在任何地方扎根生長，也沒有被規律所束缚。尹淨漢總覺得自己處於兩者之間尷尬的灰色地帶。

有些人可能會羨慕作為醫生有很不錯的經濟前景，但除了工作也幾乎一無所有。

尹淨漢將一名心口犯痛的病人轉介去心臟科後，就收到了崔勝澈的訊息。是火車上面吃著烤肉便當的照片。他身邊坐著另外一個人，應該就是之前提過認識很久的弟弟，但跟崔勝澈不一樣，是去觀禮而不是去工作。尹淨漢把手機收起來時，整整一個禮拜沒見面的洪知秀便出現了。

「教會哥哥終於回來了啊。」

尹淨漢看到他便笑著說。

「對啊。我還真不想念這裡。」洪知秀半開玩笑地回答。

「昌愛莉 씨 還好吧。」

「她很好。就是東西還是吃不慣。」

為了陪伴特地從舊金山過來探望他的女朋友，洪知秀把一年份的事假都用光了。也不知道是加了多少班才成功獲得批准。她是研究所交換生，尹淨漢也有見過幾次面。只不過她不像已經在首爾居住多年的洪知秀，韓語依然不太流利，說了幾句客套話之後，就只能吃力地聽她和洪知秀拼命用英語聊天。雖然本人沒有明說，但尹淨漢估計洪知秀也有大部分原因是為了她，才會萌生儘早搬回去美國的想法。

「啊，對了，剛才我跟院長報到的時候，他說讓你現在有空的話去趟辦公室。」

尹淨漢不由得緊張起來。「他有什麼事找我嗎。」

「不知道。」洪知秀聳肩說道。「我只是給你傳話而已。」

「該不會是要裁員吧？」

「你別窮擔心，醫院現在招人都來不及呢。快去吧。」

尹淨漢放慢腳步，在路上不斷地猜測被召去見上級的理由。他回想起在任職典禮發生的插曲，暗自希望院長並沒有把他調回去深切治療科的打算。

院長辦公室位於人煙稀少的頂樓。在輕輕敲門後小心翼翼地走進了乾淨得令人不寒而栗的辦公室。尹淨漢向連頭都沒抬的院長微微鞠躬致意後，站在了他的辦公桌前。

「坐。」

文承恩指著桌前的沙發椅。尹淨漢聽從了更像是命令的邀請。

「你在普通科已經工作了差不多兩年了吧。」他又開口問道。

「是的。」

「怎麼沒有收到你申請助理科長的職位？」

院長拿出一大疊的申請表和推薦信，揚起讓他看。看樣子除了他以外，普通科裡的所有正式醫生都想碰碰運氣。

尹淨漢看向了院長的桌面，上面只有一台電腦和一個面向後方的相框，他便盯著電腦的屏幕頂端說話，努力冷静应对。

「我...不認為我的資歷足以擔任這個職位。」

「說什麼資歷。」院長居然笑了起來，就好像資歷在救人性命的機構裡面，真的壓根兒不重要似的。「你們的現任科長，論資歷的話也是不夠的。他唯一比較像樣的資歷，就是身為前精神外科科長的表親。」

他似乎在等待來自尹淨漢的反駁，但是尹淨漢抵著嘴唇就連一個字也沒回答，便繼續說了下去。

「我聽上個月來這裡實習的研究生說，你現在還沒有結婚對象吧？」

聽到這裡，尹淨漢已經對接下來的對話心裡有數。本來想澄清自己的狀況，卻注意到對方的用詞是「結婚對象」。要是回答「有」的話，被院長的人一查探，就知道這幾個月頻頻在宿舍訪客名單中出現的男性名字，對於尹淨漢來說是個什麼身分的人。

至於後果會怎麼樣，就連想都不敢想。

「沒有。」尹淨漢十分堅定地回答。

「那你去見見我女兒也該無妨吧？」

這句話也不知道從父母的朋友口中聽過多少遍了。尹淨漢也回答這句話不知道多少遍了。

「抱歉，現在也沒有結婚的打算。」或許未來不會有，永遠也不會有這個打算。但是說出實話可能會招來更多的謠言。

院長的眉毛抬得稍微更高了點。

「剛才我的話可能你沒聽明白。」這時候客套的假笑已經消失得無影無蹤。「在這個轉捩點不好好打算的人，是很難在醫院裡面生活下去的。」

他把桌子上的相框攤平，遞給了尹淨漢。

那是一張大學畢業照。相片中的女性留著十年前流行的齊瀏海。相框的玻璃很多刮痕，看來是被屢次移動所造成的。日期顯示她是比尹淨漢早三年從本科畢業，現在也該正值結婚的年紀。

「怎麼樣，漂亮嗎？」

母親從很小的時候就對他說，隨便地評論別人的外貌，無論是褒義還是貶義都是不尊重的行為，更不要說是院長的親女兒了。尹淨漢便繼續保持沈默，只看了一眼就把它還給了院長。

文承恩接過後端詳了相片好一會兒，表情忽然變得十分複雜。或許是一種介於憐惜與失望的情感。尹淨漢自認向來就很會看人臉色，但他也搞不懂這個表情所代表的到底是什麼。

「不瞞你說，科長助理的最後人選，將由我交給醫院董事會。」院長忽然正色表示，把相框收進了桌邊的抽屜裡。「我看你們的柳棟成科長也差不多快退休了。當過科長助理的人，晉升的機會自然也比較大。」

「我沒有考慮過晉升的事。」

「那就從現在開始考慮吧。難不成你也想跟著其他等不及的人開私人診所？」

其實尹淨漢知道院長的話已經說得挺白了。又是靠這種職業勒索來半強迫自己去跟不認識的女人吃飯。從來都沒有想要爬上什麼有權有勢的地位。但是這位院長大概以為全部人都是想自己一樣，寧可不擇手段去上位。

反正相親說到底就只是跟陌生人見一次面。大家都是有生活經驗的成年人，好好地把事情解釋清楚，就可以馬上了結。跟一個同樣身不由己的人討論這件事，也好比跟咄咄逼人的上級爭論。

在勉強地答應了文承恩後，他便離開了辦公室。在關門前他聽到院長又把相框放在了桌上。

在走廊上失神地走著，理所當然地想起了崔勝澈。這件事應該告訴崔勝澈嗎？說實話，他的直覺認為隱瞞這件事是錯的，但是告訴了他又如何呢？就只會令他不安吧？正常來說面對這種情況只要婉拒就好，但是崔勝澈可能不明白，在这样一个充满竞争的社區里工作和生活是什么樣的感觉。同事們像討論新聞一樣討論著別人的私生活，任何的不檢點都會馬上被點名搬出來。

無論這是保全大局或是自私的做法，告訴崔勝澈與否都不會改變最終的結果。得出這個結論的時候，罪惡感就像宿舍裡漏水的舊式冷氣機，從心頭一滴一滴地湧現。

回到普通科辦公室後，洪知秀看到他消沈的表現，就塞了一包薯片給他，叫他去花園吹吹風再回來工作。他坐到花園旁的長椅上。有人在一邊大聲講電話，一邊吸著菸，但不是崔勝澈。從夏天開始，他就幾乎沒有再吸過菸了。

薯片的味道咸得不像話，為了不浪費尹淨漢還是硬著頭皮吃光了，把空袋子丟進垃圾桶裡站了起來。崔勝澈幫花朵澆過水了，但是因為鄰近秋天顏色漸漸淡去，大概在冬天來臨前就會枯萎。還是移植到花盆裡讓崔勝澈帶回家比較保險。

腦海裡的想法逐漸混雜在一起，很久都沒出現的偏頭痛又開始了。尹淨漢閉上了眼睛，看向被白雲遮蓋的天空。

做人真的該死的麻煩。

***

四天之後，尹淨漢比約定的時間早了十五分鐘，到達了南山首爾塔的法式餐廳。

因為是繁忙的用餐期間，每一張桌子都被佔滿了。他在服務台報上了自己的名字，女服務生便領他去窗邊唯一的空座位，並把餐牌遞了給他。因為在醫院吃了零食，完全沒有胃口再吃晚餐，所以只點了一杯紅酒。菜單上面的其他食品都貴得令人咂舌，光是飲料的錢也夠在路邊攤吃兩頓飯了。服務生大概以為他在等待女朋友過來後才點餐，便沒有多說些什麼。

他沒有帶上小說或者雜誌過來殺時間，茫然地眺望窗外。因為是觀景餐廳，從高處可以眺望整個城市的夜景。但是在這裡住了快十年之後，令遊客驚嘆不已的景色也早就看膩了。那天晚上突然起了霧，能見度也不是特別高。

已經好久沒像這樣，光是坐著等待時光流逝。在院長的女兒出現之前，也只能待在這邊哪兒都去不了。餐廳的裝潢十分奢華，單單看到餐巾旁有多少種類的餐具就知道了。在一切可見的平面上都是天鵝絨，反而顯得俗氣。他只是穿上了西裝，完全沒有細心地打扮過，連領帶都沒打，覺得自己跟周圍華麗衣著的人格格不入。

崔勝澈五個小時前搭上了回程的火車，現在應該差不多快到了。本來以為他會邀約自己出來，或許是太累了，沒有像之前幾次一樣迫不及待地想見面。雖然在遇上崔勝澈之前也習慣了寂寞的日子，但是反而得到了溫暖之後，负面情绪就像落石一樣更容易堆積。

手機顯示的時間為八點正。尹淨漢忍不住開始四處張望，猜想著前來見面的人到底會是誰。又或者這根本就是惡趣味的職場測驗。一直到八點十分，剛才帶他入座的女服務生，才伴隨著另外一位客人向他走過來。

院長的女兒跟他長得沒一分是相像的。她十分高瘦，掛著笑容的臉乍看就是一個開朗爽直的人。藍色的長外套，還有淡色的口紅，依穿著是事業有成的職業女性，不過大概跟醫院沒有任何關係。

她向尹淨漢微微點了個頭就把對面的椅子拉出來，把染成深咖啡色的長髮熟練地撥到一旁，在他面前坐下。她與十年前的畢業照相比成熟了很多，雖然不是傳統意味上的漂亮，但是感覺上應該挺好相處，令人如释重负。

「是尹淨漢 씨 吧？」為了打破僵局，她和善地打了招呼。「你好。」

「...你好。」尹淨漢遲疑了片刻才回答。雖然早就背好今晚用作解釋的台詞，卻被對方搶先開口了。

「很抱歉，我接下來還要趕去跟客戶應酬，就長話短說了。」她單刀直入的語氣就像極了院長。「我沒猜錯的話，尹淨漢 씨 也是被迫過來見我吧？」

尹淨漢一愣。見對方有點著急的表情，只能誠實地點點頭。

她連名字都還沒有報上，就用飛快的語速開始解釋。「我一向會跟別人好好吃完飯後才攤牌，不過今天沒什麼時間。其實我已經有長期交往的對象了。害你浪費時間來見我，實在是很過意不去——哎，請等我一下，不好意思。」

從手提包裡傳出了微弱的鈴聲。她伸手進包裡翻找了一會兒之後，拿出了兩部手機。一部新款一部舊款，大概是分為公事與私事用。她離開桌子接電話前，把私用的新款手機直接擱在桌子上。鎖屏在尹淨漢的眼前一閃而過。就算想避嫌不看也來不及了。

用作鎖屏的照片是她本人，身旁還有另外一個女人。看起來年紀與她相仿，身穿著碎花紋的運動衫。頭髮綁成了辮子，但在強風之下被吹散了。兩人背靠著兩架越野單車，牽著手開心地望著鏡頭。尹淨漢還沒來得及看清之前，屏幕又變成省電模式。

不過院長露出那種表情的原因，雖然不敢確定，現在就好像有了點頭緒。

她匆匆地與電話中的人結束了對話，便又坐回了桌子邊。稍稍化掉的妝容在強烈的燈光下看得特別清楚，應該也是忙碌了一整天的人。

尹淨漢看到她發愁的表情，便忍不住問道。「院長是討厭妳現在的對象嗎？」

「哦，算是吧。交往五年多了，你們院長怎麼說也不肯承認，逼著我到處跟各種的醫生相親。之前還給我介紹了個五十來歲的教授來著。」她一派輕鬆地說道。「他可能以為我只要跟醫生結婚，就會再對醫院的工作感興趣了吧。」

尹淨漢沒想到對方會回答得如此仔細。「...抱歉，好像問了不該問的事。」

「不要緊，反正又不是什麼讓人慚愧的事。」服務生也在她面前放下了一杯酒，她只是喝了一小口就放下了，沒花錢修的短指甲輕輕敲打在玻璃上。「而且話傳開了，就能讓死纏爛打的男人趕快放棄。」

明明是說著令人傷心的事實，但是她的語氣依然稀鬆平常，就像是在討論天氣一樣。

「不過，尹淨漢 씨 長得這麼帥氣，一定也能找到漂亮的女朋友，用不著跟我這樣的人相親吧。」

尹淨漢感覺到對方的視線像照x光一樣打量著自己，毫無觀察著他表情的變化，就像是在參加工作面試一樣。

難道是知道碰上同類了嗎。尹淨漢不自覺地轉過頭去，生怕被察覺自己慌亂的心情。

「我不是…」尹淨漢张嘴試圖解释自己的处境。而她只是朝他微笑。

「大家都有難言之隱，不告訴我也沒事。」

留下這句帶有言外之意的話，對著尹淨漢眨眨眼睛，提起皮革手提包站了起來。

「尹淨漢 씨 在跟我吃飯之後就可以回家了吧？那我就不再耽誤你的休息時間了。不用擔心，我會跟你們院長解釋清楚的。」

一切都發生得太快了。就這樣結束了不足幾分鐘的會面。都還沒來得及完全理解剛才發生了什麼事，更不要說是有禮地道別，她就向他點頭道別，離開了餐桌。

在餐廳的入口處，有另一個人正在迎接她。那人跟鎖屏照片裡的女性一樣紮起了頭髮，臉上堆滿笑容，只不過現在身穿的是晚禮服而不是運動服。院長的女兒對服務生吩咐了幾句話，便輕輕地挽起她的手臂，一同離開了。

尹淨漢目送著相親對象揚長而去，低頭把自己剩下的紅酒都喝光了。他向經過的服務生招手示意要結帳，服務生卻對他說，「剛才離開的那位小姐已經買過單了。」

「可是我也點過一杯紅酒。」

「不要緊的，您的紅酒那位小姐也付清了。她還幫您點了甜點，請問需要打包拿走嗎？」

因為不想為難服務生，尹淨漢就只好答應了。「好吧。」

他捧著奶油蛋糕的盒子，搭了電梯回到了一樓。外頭因為霧氣下著毛毛雨，沒有到要撐傘的程度，但是雨水打在身上很冷。感覺雨也快要停了，便站在了大堂裡等待，活像跟母親走散的孩子一樣無助。

这五個月對他来說就好比是一場夢。和那个女人會面後就忽然从夢中驚醒，再度面臨現實世界的阻滯。崔勝澈對他來說，到底算是什么人？不管他們之後會在一起多久，也不会成为可以结婚的對象，或是新年時可以带回家的戀人。父母雖然從來沒有在意這件事，但总有一天他们会问起，到時候就要硬生生地對至親的人撒謊。

要是大家都知道了真相，還會像以前一樣對待自己嗎？他们会不会像院長提到女兒时那样，脸上露出失望和不屑的表情？會不會也要像她一樣，試著逐漸習慣這一切？

已經很久沒有這種無法壓抑的憂慮了。拿手機下意識地居然按下了在幾十公里外老家的住宅電話。大概是因為以前坐公車睡過站，來到不熟悉的地方，也是有相同的挫敗感。那時候至少還有父親笑盈盈地開車來接他，家裡面有母親用保鮮膜裹住的飯菜。

他發愣地看著手機上的聯絡人，卻遲遲未能下決定。在這個大城市裡他誰都沒有，就算電話裡面有一堆電話號碼也好，哪個號碼的主人都不能讓他毫無保留地依靠。大家都有比起自己更重要的事。家人也好，男女朋友也好，工作也好。

下一個想到的人，便是在京畿道某所幼兒園當老師的妹妹。但是就算撥通了，都不可能跟她說出自己煩心的問題。突然對小四歲的妹妹披露這半年來所發生的一切，可不是作為哥哥應該做的事。

這是打電話給崔勝澈的時機嗎？他出差的五天都幾乎沒怎麼連絡，只是每天簡單的早安晚安，還有崔勝澈偶爾會給他發來的風景照。而且才剛剛為了省錢搭了長途火車回家，現在應該在休息。被這一點小事打擾的話，就算他是對自己再好的人，也免不得生氣吧。

在來得及阻止自己之前，尹淨漢用微微顫抖的手輸入了一串號碼，按下了撥打鍵。

「對不起，您所撥打的電話暫時不能接通。」

他聽到了冷冰冰的自動答覆後閉上了眼睛，當下覺得自己真是個十足的窩囊廢。片刻的心情不好又不是非得要跟別人商量不可。

其實大不了可以搭計程車回家，但是他現在最想做的不是回家。感覺今晚再在空蕩蕩的宿舍裡面呆著，就真的會瘋掉。

雨停得差不多了，尹淨漢就回到大街上。明明又不是無家可歸，但是卻選擇了在街道上漫無目的地走著。本來就喜歡散步，在開始工作之後沒什麼機會到漢江旁走走。反正不用回去加班，就這樣走去漢江也可以。

他準備開始往反方向走的那一刻，崔勝澈就給他來電了。尹淨漢接下後把電話放在耳邊。

「漢啊，你找我嗎？」單單是聽到崔勝澈的声音，就给他带来了一絲安慰。他不由自主地把手機抓得更緊。

「嗯。」

「怎麼了？」

「回到家了嗎？」

尹淨漢小心不让声音跟著手一起发抖。

「對啊，才回來沒多久。你的聲音聽起來好像怪怪的誒。」

「我...有點不舒服。」

「哪裡不舒服？沒事吧？」崔勝澈的語氣馬上變得十分著急，連聲線都一下子扯高了。「啊？你人在外面嗎？」

「在南山。」

「去那裡做什麼？」

「公事。」

「呀，別騙我了，你們醫生不用出差的吧？」  


尹淨漢打斷了他的話。「現在能見面嗎。」

「當然。把位置發給我，我去接你。」

「用不著來接我，又不是沒去過你家。」

「開車會比較快啊，快點把位置發給我。掛了！」

大概十五分鐘之後。崔勝澈就到達了南山首爾塔正門的路邊。雖然從大老遠就認得他的車子，可是崔勝澈還是下車猛跟他招手，惹得路人們都對他行注目禮。尹淨漢準備走過去時，崔勝澈就已經跑下了車，慌慌張張地還差點絆倒在行人路上，雙手一把抓住他的肩膀就問。

「怎麼了？是受傷了嗎？要我帶你去醫院嗎？」

「要是受傷的話，就會叫救護車，不會叫你啊。」

尹淨漢笑著對他說。崔勝澈停下來想了一下之後發現他說得沒錯，也跟著開始笑起來。

「哈哈，說得也是。」

「你的頭髮是怎麼了，像爆炸現場一樣。」

「我剛才在睡覺，聽到電話響才起來的。」

尹淨漢內疚地幫他整理胡亂翹起的髮梢。心想著要是他們的情況倒換過來，一定會給臉色對方看。崔勝澈卻看起來滿不在意。

「抱歉，吵醒了你。」

「沒關係，反正我也不該睡這麼久，明天還要交貨呢。」崔勝澈注意到他手裡提的袋子，看到上面印上的「n.GRILL」，便驚訝地說。「去那麼好的餐廳吃飯也不叫上我啊？是蛋糕嗎？」

「...哦。」

「那至少分點給我吃。」

「都給你吧。我也不太想吃。」

「哇，連蛋糕都不想吃，難道是又生病了嗎。」

尹淨漢沒有回答，而是率先上了車。崔勝澈可能也意識到尹淨漢很難過，沒有追問下去。後座又恢復到了平常沒收拾好的狀態。尹淨漢把裝蛋糕的紙盒子和乾冰都跟攝影器材放到了一塊兒，不然手都快要拿得凍僵了。

崔勝澈跟他講述著去釜山的事。說跟朋友去了他老家一趟，終於吃上了令人懷念的家常菜。尹淨漢一直專心地聽著，直到崔勝澈也沒有什麼好說為止。其他人或許會覺得單方面的對話很令人煩躁，但是崔勝澈也大概習慣了偶爾會陷入這個狀態的尹淨漢。

「話說回來，剛才去南山辦的公事是什麼啊？」遇上了紅綠燈前的堵車，崔勝澈便又打破了沈默。

已經做好了心理準備崔勝澈會追問到底為止。通常去市中心就是跟崔勝澈見面，這次卻連通知都沒有就過來了，確實聽起來有點奇怪。

這種事總是要跟他坦白交代吧。繼續隱瞞的話，就好像做了對不起別人的事一樣。

「我跟別人相親了。剛才。」

車裡面有五秒鐘寂靜得可怕。只聽到周圍的車輛呼嘯而過。

「是誰。」

崔勝澈很平靜地問道。

「醫院院長的女兒。算是被他用工作逼去的。」

尹淨漢也很平靜地老實交代。

「漂亮嗎？」

「這並不重要吧。」

「哦。然後呢。」

「沒有然後。沒過五分鐘她就走了。還幫我買單。蛋糕也是她送的。」

面前的交通燈轉為綠色。崔勝澈踩油門太急了，車子往前就被安全帶勒了一下。

「為什麼要答應見面？」

「我只是想趕快把事情處理掉而已。」

「拒絕不就行了嗎。就說已經有交往的人就可以了，不是嗎。」

「你不懂我們醫院裡面的事。」尹淨漢看向一側的馬路，剛好看到一輛摩托車危險地從窗邊擦過。「說錯話就等於是死刑。」

「是啊，我就是不懂。那下次跟別的有錢千金相親，就記得叫我去蹭飯吃啊。」

「呀，你這是在挖苦我還是懷疑我？」

本來心情就很糟糕，說這句話的時候語氣聽起來太重了。崔勝澈只是嘆了口氣，用來吵架的話大概也準備好了，但在餘下的車程裡都沒有再跟尹淨漢說話。雖然尹淨漢知道自己有錯在先，但是面對這樣的態度也不願意放下自尊給對方道歉。

尹淨漢在後視鏡中小心地觀察崔勝澈的表情。他的情緒明顯變得不好，但看起來並沒有太生氣。至少生氣的程度沒有跟上次尹淨漢把車鑰匙忘在餐廳一樣。他把尹淨漢送到公寓大樓門口後，便自己開去正在排大隊的地下停車場。

尹淨漢看著駛走的車子，進了電梯之後用力按下按钮。心脏就像膨胀数倍似的，因為憂慮對方的感受喧闹着不住怦怦狂跳。不禁開始後悔剛才跟他說實話的方式，應該把來龍去脈都好好解釋清楚，才不會引起剛才無可避免的誤會。

他拿出備用鑰匙開了門，坐在了沙發的邊緣。剛才崔勝澈出門前沒把電視關掉，吃了一半的泡麵也沒丟掉，尹淨漢便替他處理了。不消五分鐘後，崔勝澈也回到家中。他還是沒跟尹淨漢講話，給自己倒了杯水，咕嚕咕嚕地喝光，然後從冰箱拿了一罐啤酒。

「勝澈啊。」尹淨漢小聲地喊了對方。

「什麼。」

「你還在生氣吧。」

「我沒有生氣。只是差點嚇死了，知道嗎？」崔勝澈用力把易拉環啪一聲地打開。「還以為你要把我甩了。」

「我沒有這樣想過。」

「不過是院長的女兒的話，應該是有好處吧？要把我甩了的話也很合理。」

要說這一句話不傷人的話那就是在說謊。尹淨漢低下頭問道。

「你原來覺得我是那樣的人嗎。」

看來自己的情商在這種感情上完全使不了。對於情侶之間愛情的表現，他還是非常的生疏遲鈍，也不懂如何讓崔勝澈感覺到同樣「被喜歡著」的安心感。對於好朋友和對待戀人的方式雖然有時候是一樣的，但是他總在劃下區別的界線前遊蕩著。

這樣看來，他似乎才是這段關係裡面的渣男啊。就像崔勝澈看的連續劇裡面一樣，總愛吊人胃口的那種典型渣男。

崔勝澈的表情瞬間就軟化了，把啤酒罐放在廚房裡，走到了一臉沮喪的尹淨漢面前蹲坐下來，摸了摸他的後腦勾以示安慰。

「對不起，我說得太過分了。」他順著後腦勾撫上了臉頰，為了緩和緊張的氣氛輕輕地捏了一下。「我當然知道你不是那樣的人。」

明明在這個場合有生氣的權利，但還是率先為了說氣話而道歉了。太溫柔了。溫柔得尹淨漢有點心酸。

「勝澈，你聽我說。」

「不用再解釋了，我沒怪你。」

「我喜歡你。」尹淨漢就像自言自語一樣，看著自己的膝蓋說道。「我是真的喜歡你的。」

面對突然坦承的告白，崔勝澈也不知道該如何回應才好，只是靜靜地聽著他的話。尹淨漢深深吸了一口氣繼續說。

「你付出了很多，我回應了很少。這我也是知道的。」

「我才不是會計較這些事的小氣鬼。」

「騙人。你其實很在意的吧。」

「好吧，那你要怎麼樣補償我？」

說實話，半年時間以人生為單位來說一點也不長。從一開始實驗性地接受告白，過渡期後到現在真正的戀愛情感，尹淨漢仍不确定这是不是說這句話的正确时机。

「做吧。」

「做...什麼？」

尹淨漢噗嗤地笑了出來。「哎，你這是裝傻還是真傻？」

崔勝澈可能花了近十秒钟才完全理解了尹淨漢的提議。当他困惑的表情轉變為遲來的恍然大悟時，尹淨漢已经有點不耐烦了。

「所以你到底想怎麼樣啊，崔勝澈 씨 ？」

「你...」崔勝澈吞吞吐吐的表現讓尹淨漢更不耐煩。「算了。」

「你說啊，我怎麼了。」

「我以為你對我也...沒到、那個地步的感情。」

尹淨漢對他這番言論翻了個白眼。「我剛才不是說喜歡你了嗎？」

「喜歡還有『跟這個人可以做』是不一樣的啊，母胎solo的人果然不懂。」

「不想就算了。我現在回醫院去。再見。」

崔勝澈眼見尹淨漢故作離開，便馬上抓住了他的手。尹淨漢真好奇他的腳有沒有蹲到發麻。

「沒說不想啊。我只是...擔心你會後悔。」

「那也是之後的事了。」

對於即將發生的事既興奮，又有點害怕。崔勝澈僵硬地站了起來，怎麼都不敢正眼看著尹淨漢。

「呃，那什麼，我現在去買吧。」

「哈？」

「就是...安全套。」

他支支吾吾地說出這個名詞的模樣，就活像是偷偷摸摸搭車到離家5個車站以外的便利店，付錢的時候羞愧得滿臉通紅的高中生。

「好啊。」尹淨漢冷靜地說道。「我等你。」

（15）

在電梯抵達一樓的時候，崔勝澈幾乎是用跑的向最近的便利店出發。 過了馬路之後走30秒左右的路程就像幾千公里一樣遠。 在行人道的邊緣等待綠燈時，緊張得連手心都開始出汗。

有時候會想起尹淨漢那天抽菸的模樣，還有習慣性地舔咬下唇的模樣。 這些無意識的動作和表情，即使原本不帶任何性的意味都让人浮想联翩。

便利店店員結帳時連頭都沒抬，就把零錢和發票放到他手中，崔勝澈拿起塑料袋，再次急忙過馬路回家。

他把安全套的盒子和潤滑液放在床頭櫃上。 那種從體內慢慢伸延的熱氣，在看到尹淨漢的那一刻變得無可抑遏。

浴室裡傳出剛洗完澡的香氣。 尹淨漢站在鏡子前用浴巾擦著濕透的頭髮。 雖然接下來大概會被丟在地上，但還是穿上了睡衣。 他迎上崔勝澈的視線，笑了一下。

「回來了啊。 」

崔勝澈手足無措地站在他的面前，不知道該說什麼開場白才好。 但是尹淨漢為他省去了這個問題。 他不由分說地扯過崔勝澈的襯衫吻了上去。 沒有做好心理準備的崔勝澈從驚訝中平復過來後，捏住尹淨漢的下巴，也用力吻住他微張的唇。

漸漸了解對方各種的喜惡之後，兩人在這方面越來越純熟。 崔勝澈按著尹淨漢濕漉漉的頭髮，緊緊地摟住他的腰部。 尹淨漢也第一次如此熱烈地回吻著他。 手更探到襯衫裡面，順著背部鮮明的肌肉線條摸下去，最後插進褲子的後口袋裡。

「我才剛想起來。 」在暫時抽離崔勝澈的片刻，尹淨漢低聲地說道。

「什麼？ 」

「蛋糕還沒吃。 」

「哎，那種事無所謂啦。 明天吃就好。 」

崔勝澈説罷又想親吻他，但尹淨漢固執地說下去。

「明天就不新鮮了，那麼貴的蛋糕怎麼可以糟蹋。 」

「對你來說女人送的禮物比我重要嗎？ 」

「無聊。 」尹淨漢掙脫了崔勝澈的擁抱。 「你也快去洗澡，都是汗。 」

剛才在外面連續跑了兩趟，原本從釜山回家後梳洗後的效果也全都沒了。崔勝澈認命地接過尹淨漢塞給他的毛巾，走進了浴室裡面。

尹淨漢換下來的衣服擱在洗衣籃裡。 上面還沾有只在尹淨漢身上聞過的那種花香。 好想碰他。 可能這種想法在遇見他的時候，就開始不斷地在腦海裡堆積起來，直到除了他以外什麼都裝不下為止。

草草地沖澡後回到臥室裡，也不管入秋的夜晚稍微冷了點，除了四角褲之外什麼也沒穿上。 尹淨漢正靠在只看得見對面高樓的陽台邊，直接用叉子把裝在盒子的奶油蛋糕送進嘴裡。 崔勝澈向他湊過去，「啊」地張口示意尹淨漢也餵他吃。

「剛才不是還在嫉妒嗎。 」尹淨漢打趣地問道。

「我男親居然偷偷去見另一個女人了，能不嫉妒嗎。 」

「都跟你說沒事了。 她也對我沒興趣。 」

「不可能。 你長那麼好看。 」

崔勝澈把他的一撮頭髮撩起，親了額頭一下，趁尹淨漢分心之際就想把叉子搶過來。 不過尹淨漢反應比他更快，把叉子藏在了背後。

「你剛才不是說都給我嗎？ 」

「我看是你嫉妒我拿到免費的蛋糕吧。 」

看到崔勝澈委屈地撇著嘴，尹淨漢最後還是給他餵了一大口。 蛋糕很小，沒再吃幾口盒子就空了。 尹淨漢把盒子擱在從來都不用的陽台椅上。

「怎麼樣，好吃嗎。 」

「嗯... 比想像中沒那麼好吃。 我後輩用公司的招待費跟客戶去吃過，把他們的蛋糕都誇得上天去了。 」

「是嗎。 」

尹淨漢心不在焉地看著燈火通明的街道。 崔勝澈不禁擔心他是不是都還沒做什麼就反悔了。

或許是真的被性慾沖昏頭了。 在這個不近不遠的距離，大概街上或是對面的人都會看到他所做出的舉動，但是當下就算全世界都在看著，他也大概不會在乎了。 崔勝澈再次輕柔地吻上對方的嘴唇。 他的嘴裡還殘留著蛋糕的味道，甜甜的。

「窗簾拉上。 」尹淨漢再讓他吻了一下，就率先踏進房間裡。

崔勝澈將束起窗簾的繩子鬆開。 臥室頓時變得像暗房漆黑一片，還沒適應光線之前，只能藉床頭燈看到對方的剪影坐在了床中間。 看見崔勝澈還沒有任何動作，尹淨漢便催促道，「過來啊，在瞎等什麼。 」

「尹醫生，你真的不怕明天上不了班嗎。 」

「拜託，我的體力沒你想像中的差。 」

「等一下就會知道了。 」

崔勝澈彎下腰按著他的後腦勾，直接就落下濕吻。 就這樣順勢跪坐到了床緣，把尹淨漢按在床上。 尹淨漢的手臂慣性地環過他的肩膀，舌頭和唾液交纏在一起，直到緩不過氣才肯鬆開。 尹淨漢沒來得及吞下的唾液隨著嘴角流下。 崔勝澈用手背幫他擦去，轉而進攻尹淨漢瘦削的下颌轮廓。 強硬的動作讓尹淨漢不自覺地起昂起下巴，讓崔勝澈吸吮著，喉結因為不住的喘息而微微顫抖。

早就開始漸積聚起的欲望，正摩擦在對方的大腿上。 當回過神來時，已經準備把尹淨漢的上衣脫掉。 一個念頭在腦海裡閃過，崔勝澈便突然打住了所有动作，小心打量著尹淨漢的表情。

「怎麼了。 」

「… 你應該不是第一次吧？ 」

崔勝澈小聲地說道。 雖然尹淨漢說過他從來沒跟人認真交往過，不過無論在哪種時代和環境，這兩件事都不能混為一談。 更何況都是快28歲的人了。

「你肯定也跟以前的女朋友做過啊。 」尹淨漢沒有正面回答。

「那你又是跟誰做的？ 」

「為什麼要告訴你。 」

「這...」

「騙你的啦。 」他把崔勝澈額前的頭髮撥開，用對他少有的認真口吻回答。「從来都没有想過要碰别人，也沒有想過讓別人碰我。」

「所以說我是特別的嗎？ 」

尹淨漢沒有回答無謂的問題，又拉崔勝澈過来繼續接吻，玩弄著他左耳上的耳環。 崔勝澈開始解開尹淨漢睡衣上的鈕扣。 尹淨漢也任由他擺佈，因為難為情而下意識地把臉擋在手後。 當所有鈕扣全數解開後，崔勝澈把上衣隨便扔到床尾的某處，赤裸裸的胸膛展現在崔勝澈面前，便情不自禁地吻上突出的鎖骨。 雖然老早就知道尹淨漢的皮膚就跟他的臉蛋一樣讓人目不轉睛，但還是忍不住暗自讚嘆。 崔勝澈的手一直滑落至腿間，尹淨漢因為突然而來的觸感輕哼了一聲。

「你硬了。 」崔勝澈的聲音興奮得有些嘶啞。

「不要告訴我。 」

崔勝澈把手伸進了尹淨漢的褲頭裡，發現他的性器已冒出了前列腺液，内裤前方沾上一小片粘稠。 大概是剛才的前戲所導致的結果。 尹淨漢口中傳來小聲但清晰的呻吟。

正想進行下一步的動作時，尹淨漢便使勁抓著他的手，不讓他繼續。

「怎麼了？ 」

「這樣會看到臉。 」

「那又怎麼樣，我幾乎每天都看到你的臉啊。 」崔勝澈竊笑著說。

「你知道我是什麼意思。 」

想到這畢竟是第一次，羞恥感肯定是难以禁受。 考慮到對方的感受，崔勝澈便把衣衫不整的尹淨漢拉了起來，讓他靠在有軟墊的床頭片上，自己則盤腿坐在了他前面。

「褲子脫下來。 」

本來以為尹淨漢會反對，他卻吃力地撐起下半身把衣物扯下，扔到了一旁的地板。 有勃起跡象的性器暴露無遺。 崔勝澈用力吞了一口口水。

「坐過來我這裡。 」他張開雙臂示意讓對方過來。

「為什麼我...」

「你不是說不想被看到臉嗎，來吧。 」

尹淨漢的表情此刻寫滿了不甘，但因為是他自己提出的要求，反悔的話顯得更沒面子。 跨坐在崔勝澈身上的姿勢，使得硬物隔著四角褲正好抵在尹淨漢的腿間。 崔勝澈的手臂不由分說地扣住腰際，再想逃也逃不掉了。 雖然不再打照面，但緊張的情緒令身板變得更加僵硬。 無處可放的雙手就只好再次環住崔勝澈結實的肩膀。

崔勝澈的手從腰往上移，試著輕撫了一下淡色的乳頭，尹淨漢猛地咬住下唇，阻止自己發出嗚咽。 崔勝澈再度伸手戳逗，尹淨漢就扭動著想掙脫他的懷抱，呼吸明顯地紊亂起來，依然努力忍住不發聲。 乳頭在觸碰下也硬了起來，而且越發敏感。 在兩邊同時被逗弄所帶來的快感之下，尹淨漢只能靠在他懷裡任人宰割。

「這樣很舒服吧。 」

崔勝澈又用指尖狠狠地刮過乳頭一下。 尹淨漢沒來得及閉上嘴巴，在崔勝澈耳邊呻吟起來。

「嗯...」

在尹淨漢被快感分散注意的同時，崔勝澈將潤滑劑倒在手中，塗抹在他的性器上。 尹淨漢忍不住瑟縮一下。 一開始逗弄著底部的小球，用指尖夾住後再滑開，然後握住性器慢慢地上下地套弄。 尹淨漢的喘息變得越來越急促，剛才因為上身所受的刺激，陰莖頂端不斷浮現水珠。 崔勝澈用指尖摩擦著那處，液體便漸漸滿溢出來。 看到這樣的反應後，崔勝澈開始加快套弄。

「啊、啊啊......」

性器在濕潤的手中滑動，隨著動作發出糜爛的聲響。 為了不弄疼對方而小心地控制了力度，逐漸使勁地來回套弄。 另一隻手再度愛撫著乳頭，用拇指不斷地揉捏。 尹淨漢因為加倍的快感往後仰去，向著上方用力呼吸的模樣，就好像是快要溺水一樣逼切。 雙腿自動纏在崔勝澈的腰上。

尹淨漢似乎已經忘記被看到表情的羞恥心，閉著眼睛嘴唇微張地呻吟著，搖擺著腰部配合崔勝澈的動作。 在他無意識的動作之下，腿間不斷頂向崔勝澈早就硬挺的性器。 他扶好尹淨漢的腰，握住性器的手又用力按下流出精液的頂端。

「勝澈... 我快、嗯、呃嗯！ 」

纏在崔勝澈身上的雙腿猛然收緊，尹淨漢很快便高潮了。 表情和不住的喘息聲也充分證明他舒服得一塌糊塗。

尹淨漢癱倒在崔勝澈的懷裡。 在他享受著餘韻時，崔勝澈把射在手裡的精液抹在衛生紙上，便又藉機吻起他的脖子。 有時輕輕地啃咬著，不消一會兒就在頸脖之間留下了小片深紅色的痕跡。 尹淨漢累得無暇阻止崔勝澈，看起來也並不擔心明天上班的時候該如何遮掩。 他將頭擱在崔勝澈的肩膀，閉起眼睛時睫毛搔到脖子上。

「你還好嗎？ 」崔勝澈摸了摸他的頭。

「… 還好。 」

「還有力氣繼續嗎。 」

「不知道...」

「剛才誰說自己體力好的。 」

崔勝澈笑著又摸了一下後腦勾。尹淨漢把頭抬起來，索吻似的舔了舔被蹂躪得漲紅的嘴唇，崔勝澈便如他所願吻上了他。 這次的力度變得輕柔許多，尹淨漢把身體的重心完全放在崔勝澈的胸膛。

「想進去。 」

崔勝澈在接吻的空檔間喃喃說道，撒嬌地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的臉。 尹淨漢以幾乎看不到的幅度點頭，崔勝澈便維持抱住他的姿勢，把他翻過身放在床上。 尹淨漢隨即被羞恥感驅使把雙腿併攏起來。

「不要盯著我看...」

「這樣才不會痛。 乖，不會怎麼樣的。 」

崔勝澈彎腰親了他的鼻頭一下。 反正比臉或表情更色情的東西剛才都已經被看光了，尹淨漢也沒有再作抗議。

雖然完全沒有跟男人做愛的經驗，但基本的概念還是有的。 其他什麼準備工作在網上一查就明白了。 尹淨漢也大概做過同樣的事，因為他對於崔勝澈接下來的動作也沒有表露猶豫。

崔勝澈把潤滑劑塗抹在指尖，抬起尹淨漢的一條腿放在自己肩上。 「不舒服就跟我說，知道嗎。 」

一根手指隨著冰冷的潤滑劑進入了小穴。 尹淨漢因為不熟悉的觸感而想避開，不適地扭動著身體。 崔勝澈彎曲了手指關節，撩著體內較深處的地方。 雖然是不疼不癢的程度，但是並沒有讓對方感受到別人所描述的那種快感。

「這樣會疼嗎？ 」

「不會。 」

到崔勝澈插入第三根手指的時候，尹淨漢才吃疼地咬緊牙關。 就算有再多的潤滑劑，也無法抵銷體內的刺痛感，侵入感把尹淨漢連眼淚都被逼出来。 幾根手指在緊迫的腸道中擴張著，逐漸撐開小穴，不斷增加尹淨漢的痛苦。

「休息一下吧。 」

崔勝澈看到尹淨漢辛苦地皺起眉頭，便擔心地詢問。

「不用，你就快點。 」

正當崔勝澈犹豫着要不要先把手指抽出来，尹淨漢因為疲累而向前滑落，腸道突然用力縮緊，像是要挽留崔勝澈一樣緊緊絞住了他。 他倒抽了一口氣，小穴頓時收得更緊。

「嗯...！ 」

「碰到了嗎？ 」

尹淨漢咬住下唇急切地點了點頭。 崔勝澈便放下焦慮的心情，憑著剛才摸到凸點的觸感，再度埋進尹淨漢的體內。 每當崔勝澈按到敏感的內壁，腸道就變得越柔軟。架在肩上的腿不住地顫抖。

「啊... 那裏，再裡面一點，嗯...」

崔勝澈還是不懂尹淨漢是如何打開他身上的每一個開關。 現在每寸肌膚都渴望著對方的身體，想把他弄到昏過去的程度為止。 繼續對好不容易找到的前列腺施力。 尹淨漢再次用微弱的聲線喘著氣。 原本想就這樣讓他再射一次，但是崔勝澈的自制力已經達到極限了。

當拔出手指時，過多的潤滑劑從小穴流出來，沾濕了身下的被單。 尹淨漢明顯感覺到自己下身的狀態，即使感到萬分羞恥也做不了什麼。

崔勝澈把四角褲拉下，撕下一包安全套，小心確認附在包裝裡的潤滑油足以為尹淨漢免去一點疼痛。 套上後輕易地抓起對方的膝蓋後方，大大地分開尹淨漢的大腿。 被徹底潤滑過的小穴，早就無法以理智抵抗。

「... 等一下。 」在崔勝澈的性器抵在入口時，尹淨漢壓抑地說道。 「我怕。 」

「為什麼要怕？ 我可怕嗎？ 」

「要換作是你被插你也一定會害怕吧？ 」

「你改變主意的話，現在停下來也可以。 」崔勝澈耐心地安撫他，即使他的內心多麼不情願也好。

原本以為尹淨漢真的會提出這個要求，但是他只是嘆了一口氣。 「... 算了。 本來就是我說要做的。 來吧。 」

「我會盡量輕點。 」

腸道雖然經過手指的擴張，但還是十分緊繃，只是插進性器的前端部分就很勉強了，更不要說是再次頂向前列腺。 尹淨漢呼出了一口氣，盡量接納著比三根手指要粗得多的崔勝澈。 他緊抓著身下的被單，因為痛苦而滿身冷汗。床單被子被揉得起皺，本来又開始興奮的性器也萎了。崔勝澈再往裡面插入，便喘息著咒罵了一句。 剛才靠手指搆到敏感點所帶來的快感都頓時消失。 

「痛...！ 」

「抱歉...」

看見戀人痛苦的模樣，崔勝澈也很心疼。 但是這樣的尹淨漢真的性感得要命。 被推倒在床上大張腿間含著性器的光景，如此脆弱的表情，就只有自己才看過而已。 光只是抱著這個念頭，崔勝澈就興奮不已。

「勝澈，好痛...」

聽到對方帶著哭腔的聲音，崔勝澈實在是不忍心看著他持續地承受痛苦。 內壁依然持續地夾緊崔勝澈的性器無法放鬆。

「要不我們別做了？ 」

「你、別突然動... 我要、習慣一下...」尹淨漢費力地擠出斷斷續續的語句。

「不行就直說吧，那麼痛的話就別勉強。 」

「那至少... 也要先讓你射出來吧...？ 」

崔勝澈怔住了。 完全無法想像尹淨漢在承受巨大痛苦的同時，還有能耐擔心自己的生理需求。 雖然很對不起尹淨漢，但是崔勝澈覺得就算他現在叫停，也不能夠馬上煞車了。

「慢慢來。 你先盡量放鬆，我不會動的。 」

差不多一半的性器埋在尹淨漢體內，因為太緊所以還沒完全能到放進去的狀態。 在崔勝澈的安慰下，尹淨漢艱難地點頭，並嘗試讓自己的身體放鬆，而且伴随着被探索身體的恐懼感，身体紧绷得力不從心。 手緊抓住崔勝澈的背脊。 崔勝澈被刮得很痛，但是尹淨漢感觉到的那種疼痛，一定遠遠比這個來得強烈。

為了讓尹淨漢能夠休息片刻，崔勝澈把腿放下來，俯下身去吻了對方的嘴唇，帮他擦掉從眼角滚落的生理泪水。 前戲時被徹底玩弄過的乳頭因為接觸冷空氣而依然突起，便用舌尖舔了一下。 尹淨漢馬上發出短促的喘息聲。

「... 啊...！ 」

聽聲音似乎還是有感覺的。 崔勝澈含住乳頭，繼續舔舐著變得十分敏感的頂端，很快尹淨漢便再次舒服地呻吟起來，細腰不安份地頂上去，像是送自己上門給崔勝澈似的。。

「哈啊... 那邊、嗯啊...」

不斷地舔舐，輕咬著，再鬆開。 另一邊也沒有被忽略，跟剛才一樣揉捏，時而輕柔地愛撫。 尹淨漢臉頰上的潮紅稍微恢復。 崔勝澈終於放開時，還抱怨似地悶哼一聲。

「現在怎麼樣，還會很疼嗎？ 」

「現在... 好點了。 」

小穴在剛才的刺激後放鬆了些許，足以讓崔勝澈將性器往更深處頂入。 尹淨漢也沒再喊疼。 

「做得好啊，我們 하니 。」

又熱又緊的腸道令崔勝澈發出滿足的嘆息。 聽到直率的稱讚，尹淨漢似乎又再放鬆了一點。

過了一會兒，直到尹淨漢能夠適應現在的深度，才開始動起來。 盡量控制力度抽出又挺進，觀察著對方的表情有沒有表露痛楚。 想像著第一次做愛就能操射看來是野心太大了，不過至少沒有令他反感，就暫時足夠了。 尹淨漢在他埋頭苦幹時一直揪著他的頭髮，嘴巴流露顫抖的喘息聲。

說實話，從尹淨漢第一次恍惚地喊他的名字時，感覺就可以馬上射出來了。 只是貪心地想在他裡面呆多一會兒才拼命忍住衝動。 但是尹淨漢的體力被他完全消耗後，也不敢再折騰下去。 他再挺入最後一次，就釋放在安全套裡。

「哈...」

崔勝澈發出低沈的呻吟，直到射精結束為止都埋在尹淨漢體內。隨後抽出性器，已經發洩过卻依然保持着硬度。看尹淨漢的狀況，今晚絕對不可能再有第二次了。 

「你射了嗎？ 」尹淨漢用疲倦的嗓音問道。

「嗯。 」

他翻身躺在了還在平復呼吸的尹淨漢身旁。 雙人床早就變得凌亂不堪，床單被尹淨漢抓得鬆掉了。 就連空氣都填滿荷爾蒙的味道。 把安全套扔進床頭櫃旁的垃圾桶後，轉頭看了看尹淨漢，這才發現他已經墮入夢鄉。

崔勝澈把被擠到床下的棉被撿回來，先為對方蓋上，悄悄地在對方臉上印上一吻。 關掉了身旁刺眼的夜燈，閉上眼睛後很快也睡著了。

***

半夜裡被手機的提示音吵醒時，尹淨漢正捲縮在被子裡盯著手機看。 大概剛才又去洗了澡，換上了另一套睡衣。 崔勝澈也撐起手肘坐起來，盲目地在黑暗中尋找著手機的充電器。

「抱歉，忘了調成靜音了。 」

尹淨漢察覺到他的動靜便用啞啞的聲音說道。

「沒事。 反正我也該繼續工作。 」從去南山接尹淨漢回家那一刻開始，就把業務拋諸腦後。 即使多累也好，工作還是必須要硬著頭皮完成。

尹淨漢拋給他難以置信的表情。 「現在？ 」

「有個客戶希望下午就能挑好樣品，得先篩選一下。 」

「哦...」

崔勝澈正準備下床時，才記起現在什麼都沒穿。 四角褲因為沾到體液，脫下來之後就倒頭大睡。 只好以最快的速度跑到衣櫥前，隨便拿了一條休閒褲穿上。

走去客廳拿筆記本電腦回來，再度躺在床上，效法尹淨漢的坐姿打開了編輯軟件。 可能是做完之後太熱的關係，在棉被裡捧著電腦怪不舒服的。

跟對方第一次上床除了是事後的尷尬，還有如潮湧來的愧疚感。 畢竟在幾個小時之前，尹淨漢還是個不折不扣的處男。 這個身分就被剛交往沒多久的崔勝澈拿走，道德上感覺他太虧了。 對於這一點，尹淨漢卻似乎真的不在意。

雖說是尹淨漢先提出的，但大概只是為了滿足崔勝澈非常明顯的欲求不滿吧。

崔勝澈決定把餘下的工作進度留到早上再處理，走到陽台點燃了打火機，就把香菸放在了嘴邊。

「不是說徹底戒掉了嗎。 」

聞到旁邊傳來的煙味後，尹淨漢在被窩裡悶悶地抱怨著。

「我抽一口就能冷靜下來了。 」

「非抽不可的話就到客廳去，難聞死了。 」

「我不想再出去了誒。 」

「所以就別抽了啊。 」

「唉，是的，你說了算。 」

結果連一口都沒抽到，崔勝澈就哭笑不得地把煙捅在煙灰缸上弄熄了。 尹淨漢翻身過去向著他，頸脖和胸膛上一點一點的吻痕也無法被衣物遮蓋。

「你... 還好吧？ 」崔勝澈有點擔心地問道。

「很好啊。 」

「一定很痛吧。 」

「腰很酸。 」

「要不我幫你按一下。 」

「不用了，你把工作弄好就睡吧。 」

即使尹淨漢這樣說，崔勝澈還是不知疲倦地走到了床邊，隔著棉被幫他按摩著因為搖腰而變得酸痛的位置。

「那會後悔嗎？ 」

在棉被被翻弄的沙沙聲響後，又聽見了尹淨漢變得柔軟的嗓音。

「暫時不會。 」

昨天晚上把窗簾關得緊緊的。 像是在保護屋子裡的秘密一樣，外頭城市永不熄滅的燈火，一絲都沒有照進房間裡。 崔勝澈停下動作後就躺回床上，像往常一樣從背後摟住尹淨漢。 幾個小時前的性愛所殘留的氣味，讓尹淨漢的體香變得更加濃郁。 忍不住挨得更近嗅著他的頭髮。

啊。 真的要瘋了。 就算只是躺在他的身邊也能被硬生生地勾起慾望。 明明就只是在幾個小時前做過一次，就已經離不開他的體溫了。

在棉被下悄悄地摸索著，終於找到了尹淨漢的左手背，十指緊扣地緊緊地將它握住。 但崔勝澈正想再度吻上他的脖子的時候，尹淨漢馬上挪開不讓他靠近。

「吸過煙就別想。 」

「我現在就去刷牙。 」

「九點叫我起來上班。 晚安。 」

「 하니 ...」

然而直到隔天早上再次醒來之前，尹淨漢都沒有再搭理他了。

(16)

尹淨漢看到崔勝澈遞過來的機票預定訊息之前，都不知道自己是多常把看星空和海洋掛在嘴邊。

可能是一兩個月之前的事，確實時間他也記不太清楚了。 崔勝澈難得連續三天都不用工作，順理成章地住在了尹淨漢的宿舍，一直霸佔L型沙發上尹淨漢最喜歡的躺椅。 

「呀，你在那邊快兩個小時了。 」

尹淨漢沒好氣度地看著慵懶地按著電視遙控的崔勝澈。 心想該不會是跟自己相處久了，習慣也漸漸被同化了吧。

「吃宵夜的碗筷也還沒洗吧？ 」

崔勝澈做出投降的手勢站了起來。 「好好好，我現在洗就是了。 」

沙發上的好位置終於空了出來。 尹淨漢隨手抓起一把微波爐爆米花就往嘴裡塞，也不顧從廚房發出不忿的叫喊聲。

「尹淨漢，不准吃我的零食！ 」

想起對方氣急敗壞的表情，不禁暗自竊笑。 「你帶過來我家的東西就是我的。 」

「要吃就自己去買！ 」

津津有味地嚼著對方昨天才買來的各種零食，順便把電視頻道也給轉走。 與其看沒營養的重播連續劇，還不如多看看紀錄片讓腦筋動一動。

「 하니 呀，把頻道轉回去，都快要看到結局了。 」崔勝澈洗完碗筷回來看到電視的畫面與剛才截然不同，便撒嬌地想要把遙控拿回來。 

「不要。 」尹淨漢向電視一指。 「我想看這個。 」

紀錄片是科學類別的。 中學時期就告別自然科學課的崔勝澈對這種節目興趣缺缺，然而尹淨漢卻聚精會神地看著。

「這是什麼？ 」

「銀河系吧。 」

「在說什麼，有外星人之類的嗎？ 」

「有啊。 在我面前就有一個。 」

「你啊——老是開這種無聊笑話。 」

崔勝澈跟他鬥嘴就從來沒贏過，但是每次總是要回敬他兩句才能輸得心甘情願。 他坐在了沙發的另一端，也不忘把整碗的爆米花給捧走。 尹淨漢倒也不在意，專心看著電視播放的畫面。

紀錄片正在詳細地描述著在沖繩能看到的一整道銀河。 群星璀璨的天空顯得沙灘格外光亮，就像是在地上也形成倒影一樣。

「這種程度的話在慶尚北道的郊區也看得見。 」

「亂講。 那裡看不了銀河吧。 」

「下次我帶你去。 」崔勝澈當時有些不服氣地說。 「離我老家就兩個小時車程而已。 」

結果他們兩個人都沒有再提起過這件事。

今年的首爾煙火節正好在十月四號舉行。 崔勝澈便提議他們晚上早點去漢江公園，找前排的位置坐下來看表演，最後還是因為尹淨漢突然要加班的緣故沒能實現。

「不能跟你們科長說你要慶祝生日嗎？ 」

尹淨漢出門前他還鍥而不捨地問道。

「哪有人因為這種小事就請假。 」

「那你下班之後就過來我家吧。 頂樓可以看到煙火。 」

「那裡看得到嗎？ 」崔勝澈住的地方被各種商業住宅大樓擁簇，就算看得了也可能很吃力。

「對啊。 我去年就是這樣看的。 」

雖然已經提前告訴朋友們不要準備生日禮物，他們還是給他合送了足以買整整一年份飲料的咖啡店禮卡。 洪知秀笑吟吟地將寫滿祝福的卡片遞給他。

「生日快樂。 又老了啊。 」

「你也快了。 」

「在美國可是用實齡的，現在我比你小兩歲。 」

「好，那今天開始就叫我哥吧。 」

「在美國也不用叫別人哥啊。 」洪知秀把聽診器掛在脖子上。 「你今天應該有約吧？ 」

「...哦，有。 」

尹淨漢依舊死都不肯透露任何有關感情生活的事給洪知秀，他對此也似乎沒有起疑心。 又或者他早就猜到八九不离十了。

「那我晚上替你的班吧。 」

「呀，你是認真的嗎？ 」

「對啊。 然後我生日的時候你也要替我的班。 」

果然天下沒有免費的午餐，不過尹淨漢還是很感激對方。 「Joshuji謝謝你啊——」

「你到底要叫這名字叫到哪時候...」

因為洪知秀的慷慨，尹淨漢下班後到達崔勝澈的家裡時，他都還沒有結束工作。 進入玄關的時候發現幾個月前，本來掛在客廳卻被拆掉的油畫，現在用塑料膜封住。 掛畫的空位變成了崔勝澈自己的作品，應該是從福岡寄送回來的。

很奇怪的是，在油畫拆掉之後才有想去看上面到底畫的是什麼。 他把靠牆的畫布轉過來仔細端詳。 風格十分抽象，跟崔勝澈的寫實派完全是二元對立。 從某些角度看像是人，又像是動物。 左下角是潦草的簽名。看了好一會兒都看不出來到底在畫什麼，便把畫框放回原來的位置。

他百般無聊地吃著崔勝澈櫥櫃裡的零食，發現整天沒開的手機上面多了六條未讀訊息。

——來自尹貞賢——

最最最愛的哥哥，祝你生日快樂～

不知不覺哥哥已經快要變成大叔了啊kkkk

在醫院工作一定很辛苦吧？ 不過怎麼都不回家啊，爸爸媽媽都很想見你，我當然也很想你

最近交了新的男朋友，是首爾出身的，長得很帥哦

你回到華城就給你過目吧kkkkk

哥哥交了女朋友也一定要介紹我認識啊

——已無未讀訊息——

一想到已有大半年沒見面的妹妹，尹淨漢就覺得很自責。 雖然小時候經常吵架，但至少也算是無話不談。長大之後各奔東西，關係也似乎沒有以前那麼親密了。 即使是多麼疼愛自己的家人也好，因為害怕會讓他們失望而迴避見面，再這樣下去也實在不是辦法。

即使想跟尹貞賢解釋清楚，亦不知道該如何開始。

「生日快樂！ 」因為陷入沈思而沒有聽到開門的聲響，突然出現在身後的崔勝澈把他嚇了一跳。 「我買了炸雞，一起吃吧。 」

崔勝澈還從拍攝現場拿了一大瓶啤酒回來，說是代言的男藝人贈送給工作人員的。 尹淨漢咬著崔勝澈撕下來餵給他吃的雞腿肉，盡量暫時不去想妹妹的事。

「勝澈。 」

「怎麼了。 」

「你上次回家是什麼時候。 」

「你是說回老家嗎？ 」崔勝澈想了一會兒。 「去年底吧，我記不清了。 為什麼要問？ 」

「隨便問問。 」

吃過晚飯後尹淨漢躺在了沙發上看小說。 崔勝澈趁著等待煙火節的空檔繼續工作，舉起電腦詢問尹淨漢的意見。

「你覺得這個色調比較好看，還是這個？ 」

「不是一模一樣嗎。 」

「算了，你剛才摘掉了隱形眼鏡吧。 」

他們安靜地各自做著自己的事，客廳裡只有崔勝澈按滑鼠的聲響。 尹淨漢看小說看得眼睛有點酸，便閉上眼睛。 才沒休息多久，又被崔勝澈的聲音吵醒。

「原來快七點十五了，走吧。 」他催促著說。

「不是說七點半才開始嗎？ 」尹淨漢透過蓋在臉上的小說嘟囔道。

「得去佔位置啊。 快點。 」

崔勝澈把小說放在茶几上，讓尹淨漢抓住他的雙手站起來。

「要不我們直接看電視轉播吧。 」他一邊打呵欠一邊說。

「你這樣還真好意思老說我是宅男啊，尹淨漢。 」

在一番磨蹭後，尹淨漢終於不情願地離開舒適的沙發，穿著崔勝澈的拖鞋出門。 他們顯然不是唯一想到可以去屋頂上看煙火的人。 表演開始的半個小時前，也有不少人沿著防火梯，走上禁止通行的頂樓。 尹淨漢氣喘呼呼地爬上最後一層的階梯。 崔勝澈看到他累得搖搖欲墜的模樣，便笑著拉他一把。

「我真應該幫你辦健身房的會員卡當禮物。 」

「什麼啊，我不是說不用禮物嗎？ 」

「順道而已。 」

「順道？ 」

他們走到了屋頂的邊緣，才發現欄杆旁邊的好位置已經被兩個帶著孩子的家庭佔滿了，便站在了樓梯間左側靠牆的位置，刻意跟其他的公寓居民保持了一段距離。 有一群看來是剛下補習班的高中生，在樓梯口打打鬧鬧。 即使夜晚的溫差很大，每個人都拿著冰棒。 看到這樣的場景，就會十分懷緬老家的生活。 下意識地看向了崔勝澈，但是忘記了本來要對他說些什麼。

幸好的是崔勝澈沒有注意到他的視線。 他正小心翼翼地從後口袋掏出一張折起的紙，然後塞進了尹淨漢的手裡。

「給。 禮物。 」

尹淨漢好奇地把紙張撫平開來。 頂樓上只有一盞燈，掛在樓梯間正中央。 在適應昏暗的光線後，他看到上面印的是航班和住宿的資料。

目的地是沖繩那霸機場。

尹淨漢愣住了。 幾次隨口說出來的話，沒想到崔勝澈會當真，還一直牢牢記在心裡。 百忙之中也堅持著要去看煙火，就只是為了給自己準備驚喜。

「你...這可不是順道買來的東西吧？ 」他因為驚訝而結結巴巴的。 

崔勝澈微笑著回答。 「之前不是說很嚮往去沖繩旅行嗎，前幾天看到機票在打折就馬上訂了。 」

「老實跟我說總共花了多少錢，明天還你。 」

「這本來就是給你的生日禮物啊，還什麼錢。 」

「這樣比較下來，我不是很吝嗇嗎。 」

八月時作為生日禮物補送給崔勝澈的太陽眼鏡，比起旅費大概連三十分之一的價錢都沒有。 崔勝澈聽後又笑起來。

「我去沖繩也是為了取材，就當作陪我去工作吧。 」

「去工作也住獨棟別墅啊你？ 」

「這些是細節啊細節，別管了。 」崔勝澈伸手把紙張拿回去，尹淨漢鬆手之前瞄到了航班的日期。

「呀，居然訂了明年六月的機票？ 那不是八個月之後嗎？ 」

「沖繩當然要夏天去才好玩，太冷的話就不能衝浪了。 」

「要是在這之前分手了怎麼辦？ 」

雖然是半開玩笑的語氣，但是某程度上真的在認真考慮著這個問題。 機票使用者的名字和護照號碼不能修改，要是那時候崔勝澈想去旅行的對象不是他，而是另一個人的話，那可就會浪費好大筆錢。 但崔勝澈似乎覺得他的考量是多餘的。

「那我們不要分手就好啦。 」崔勝澈這句聽似有些孩子氣的話，說得就像是理所當然一樣。

尹淨漢不曉得那一刻他露出了什麼表情，不過崔勝澈對於他的反應擔心地追問道。 「你該不會不想跟我去吧？ 」

尹淨漢不想顯得無動於衷，但是在公眾地方沒辦法以過多的動作或語言來表達謝意。 因為不知道該做些什麼，他便在自己的指尖上落下一吻，再將吻過的位置輕輕覆蓋上崔勝澈的唇邊。

「謝謝。 」

夜空突然「踫」一聲綻放煙火，一眾觀賞者紛紛發出感嘆的聲音。 天空一下子亮了起來，崔勝澈的耳根頓時顯得更紅了。

尹淨漢聞聲回頭去看。 就在對面的兩棟大廈之間，透過雲群只能隱約能夠看到在大約兩公里外點燃的煙火。 點點火光漫天飛舞片刻後隨即消逝。 轉眼的變化像是幻覺一樣。

「這裡根本什麼都看不到嘛。 」尹淨漢笑著對崔勝澈說。

「我倒覺得很漂亮。 」崔勝澈說著就用小指勾住了尹淨漢。 「比去年的漂亮多了。 」

幾乎所有人都舉高著手機錄影，透過屏幕觀看景色，然後低頭把畫面發送到社交網站。 確定沒有人看得到他們之後，尹淨漢反手過去與對方十指相扣。

也许这就是为什么烟花只能在城市里看起来豔麗的原因。 因為過度污染而掩蓋了成千上萬個繁星，反而造就了在這刻看到的仿製星空，只要認真仰望的話，就會發現正如崔勝澈所說的一樣。 

隨著煙火表演逐漸升溫，吸引越來越多居民登上頂樓觀看，屋頂很快就擠滿湊熱鬧的人群。 尹淨漢扯了一下崔勝澈的衣袖。

「回家吧。 」

「哦。 」

***

崔勝澈在客廳跟他在廣告製作公司的朋友討論著下次工作的細節，好像又是跟那個DRESS女主演合作的項目。 為了不打擾到他，尹淨漢沖澡後便回到了崔勝澈的臥室，坐在窗台加蓋的椅墊上繼續看小說。 

不知道看到第幾頁開始睡意襲來，靠在凹進入的牆壁上幾乎要睡著的時候，感覺到椅墊又因為額外的體重而稍微下沉。 崔勝澈半坐在窗台邊，把一隻手按在牆上低頭吻了他。

「累了？ 」

「好累。 」

「那你就坐著不要動好了。 」

崔勝澈一邊親吻著他，一邊解開運動褲的抽繩。 尹淨漢被突然的舉動驚動，立刻拉住了對方的手。

「呀崔勝澈，你是瘋了吧，這裡是窗台。 」

「大家都在還看煙火。 就只有我在看你。 」

要是在對面高層的人看過來，他們正在做什麼就再也清晰不過了。 雖然腦袋維持理智的部分很清楚這一點，但是無論怎麼樣都沒辦法說服自己把崔勝澈推開。 在接吻的同時指尖撫摸著崔勝澈的腹肌，順著摸上去把手放在胸膛上。 來自對方脈搏越來越快的起伏，漸漸跟尹淨漢的脈搏合而為一。

上個禮拜留下的大部分痕跡已經消退了，只剩下鎖骨上特別難纏的紅點。 崔勝澈戳了一下那個地方，似乎對此感到很自滿。

「都是因為你才要把扣子扣到脖子上，難受死了。 」

尹淨漢用力掐了崔勝澈的腰一把，崔勝澈便假裝吃疼誇張地叫了一聲，逗得他呵呵笑了起來。

「好痛！ 」

「這是你的報應啊。 」

「那我可要再跟你扯平了。 」

崔勝澈離開了椅墊跪坐在地上，退下尹淨漢的褲子將臉埋進腿間，吻起了大腿的內側。 快感從敏感帶擴散開來。 反射性地想合起雙腿，但是卻被崔勝澈抓住小腿牢牢地固定著。 受到太多刺激而挺起的性器漸漸變得湿润。 崔勝澈隔著內褲舔舐了一下，尹淨漢便馬上明白過來他想做什麼。

「別在這裡……」

「不會有人看到的。 」

崔勝澈對他再三保證後，拉下內褲就將濕潤的龜頭含進了口中。 觸感使得尹淨漢渾身僵直，只能停止抵抗任由對方擺佈。 舌頭慢慢舔著最細的部位。 不是僅僅吸允而是用舌頭輕輕逗弄。 想到平常也用相同的方式跟崔勝澈接吻，就羞恥得無以自容。

性器完全被崔勝澈的口腔包圍著，尹淨漢的雙手緊揪住崔勝澈的頭髮，害怕嗓音傳到窗外而不敢張嘴，被堵在喉嚨的哼唧害尹淨漢喘得上氣不接下氣。

口交時性器發出淫穢的水聲。 崔勝澈故意在尹淨漢鬆懈後使勁吸了冒出前列腺液的頂端。 尹淨漢忍不住發出了小聲的呻吟。

「嗯、嗯...！ 」

尚未完全熟悉情事的身體很快就達到高潮。 被含在嘴裡的性器噴射出大量液體，腦海也瞬間變得一片空白。

尹淨漢感覺到崔勝澈抽離他的腿間，拿了幾張衛生紙把精液吐出來。 「被口很舒服吧，射了好多啊。 」

生理反應已經替他回答了崔勝澈的問題。 尹淨漢急著想離開窗台邊，雙腿卻不聽使喚地往前一軟。 崔勝澈連忙把他扶好，讓他好好地坐在床邊。 他卻轉身把掛在書桌椅上的大衣拿起來穿上。

「你...要出門？ 」

「有份工作合約要我簽名，得去江南一趟。 」崔勝澈摸了他的頭一下。 「抱歉，明明是你生日。 」

「沒關係。 你快走吧。 」

「不要等我回來，快點睡覺。 」

尹淨漢眼睜睜地看著對方拾起手機穿上襪子，跑到浴室裡邊用漱口水，邊以髮膠整理被尹淨漢抓亂的頭髮。 明明有繼續做下去的心理準備，看來今天並沒有這個必要。

在此之前真的沒有對任何人產生過如此強烈的欲求。 無論是感情或者是性的層面也好。 崔勝澈也跟他說過，這兩種的吸引力是完全不一樣的。 如果从来没有认识崔勝澈，如果那天晚上沒去参加过摄影展，如此巨大的吸引力所带来的刺激和渴求对他来说可能仍然是个谜。 

稍微冷靜過後，他下床拾起崔勝澈借給他當睡衣的運動褲。 這次倒是記得先把窗簾通通拉下來。

（17）

崔勝澈拉開辦公室的窗簾看向窗外。玻璃不知道何時結上一層薄薄的霜，為街道的景色添加朦朧的天然濾鏡效果。

自從11月28日的午夜降下初雪後，首爾的氣溫就開始直線下降，直到沒有常人情願離開充滿暖氣的室內為止。冬天的日照縮短後，感覺上時間也過得比較快。忙碌地工作出差好幾週，檢查手機裡的日程表才發現轉眼又逼近聖誕節了。

要是人生能停留在相信聖誕老人的年齡就好了。除了學校的寒假之外，更有來自父母的禮物可以期待。現在就只有越積越多的相片，在硬盤裡等著崔勝澈逐一整理編輯，還要面對無禮的郵件提醒他趕緊交貨。

從兩個禮拜前開始就沒法跟尹淨漢見面。兩人的時間表完全錯開，連出去吃晚飯的空檔都找不著。年末和寒假都帶來很多工作量，廣告和私人活動都有。他其實也知道這樣很笨，罔顧自己的健康，仅仅为了向哥哥证明拍照能比無聊的白領工作掙更多的錢。但至少這樣他回去把儲蓄交送父母的時候，能證明讓他任性地讀攝影專業，由始至終都是正確的。

工作壓力再加上沒有情感滋潤，在電腦關機後看到自己憔悴的臉都覺得恐怖。或許在大學二年級時短暫做過的皮膚管理，又被迫要開始進行了。可不是每個人都像尹淨漢那麼好命，連續熬夜過後就連一顆痘也不長。

放下最後一顆巧克力的包裝紙，等著苦澀的酒心在口中融化。在精神無法集中的情況之下，只好站起來活動一下雙腿，喝點水讓腦袋更清醒。

看著客廳偏黃的燈光照射在之前福岡攝影展給他寄送回國的照片，總覺得這個新景象還是有點突兀。畢竟與前女友分手已經過五年多，搬過好幾次家後，還是會把那幅畫掛在當眼的位置，當作增添色彩的裝飾品。有好幾次想把它換下來，最後都沒能下手丟掉。也不是因為「忘不了前度」之類老套的理由。他們已結束的關係始終都好來好去，只是單純地幫別人把作品留下當紀念罷了。合照倒早就刪光，就連一張都不留。

硬要說一個比較實在的理由的話，就是權順榮等人很久以前下重金打賭，猜測到底哪時候會把油畫扔掉。因為他們都說了比五年更短的時間，所以要是選在這個時間點的話，就沒人能贏了。

不過對於這個突然的變化，尹淨漢也沒有問起。或許從一開始就沒有注意過吧，不過這樣也好。這段早就與生活毫無瓜葛的過去，本來就應該隨著曾經美好的回憶，和油畫一同埋沒在某個垃圾場裡。

手機不知不覺間只剩下8%的電量。準備走過去使用插座時，鈴聲就響起了。要是客戶打來的話，就打算讓電話響到接駁去留言信箱為止。顯示的來電者卻是尹淨漢。即使沒什麼力氣跟別人說話也好，還是毫不遲疑地按下通話。

「喂？」他筋疲力盡地拿起手機說道。

「喂，是我。」

「我知道。」

尹淨漢咳嗽了一下。「我在明洞跟朋友吃飯。」

「啊？那你不是就在我家附近嗎？」

「你現在從陽台那邊看下來。」

「陽台？」

「快去。」

崔勝澈一頭霧水地走向陽台。因為太久沒有出門，都差點忘記冬夜能有多冷，馬上打起哆嗦。下午的時候下過一場小雪，把開進停車場前的道路也堵住。

尹淨漢獨自站在公寓大門的後側方，穿著厚重的大衣，拿著手機向他揮手。他戴上了黑色的保暖口罩，但即使在人群中崔勝澈也能一眼就認出他來。

「你一定沒吃飯吧。在餐廳幫你叫了外賣，剛剛放在物業管理那邊，自己過去拿吧。」

尹淨漢在樓下抬著頭，通過手機對他說話。

「那倒是直接上來拿給我啊，你。」

「我今天不上你家。」

「為什麼？」

「因為...上來之後應該就下不去了。」

繼續隔著一個口罩還有至少二十米的距離，崔勝澈也彷彿看見尹淨漢別有深意的表情。

「呀，別說這種恐怖電影裡才會出現的台詞。」

「繼續專心工作吧。」

「淨漢，你等——」

尹淨漢又沒等他說完就掛了線。怎麼就老是那麼急性子。崔勝澈著急地尋找著鑰匙和手機充電器，帽子和手套都沒戴好就衝下樓找他。

一步出大樓的入口，就被撲面而來的空氣冷得要死要活。後巷裡還沒清理乾淨的積雪至少堆了三寸厚，走得太快就會很容易滑倒。他從尹淨漢一貫習慣離開的後門，一路走到公寓大樓後面的小巷口。他早就已經不見蹤影。

本來就這樣打算放棄回家，也不想耽誤對方的休息時間。可是內心自私的部分就只想見見他。一分钟也足够了。崔勝澈為了尋找他繼續往前走，不知不覺就走到旁邊的住宅區公園。有兩個小男孩在雪地上跑來跑去，抓起地上的雪就往對方扔。男孩們的母親站在長椅邊，催促著他們回家。

使用過度的手機正處於休眠狀態，出門太急忘拿電線，完全無法聯絡上尹淨漢。

難道還要靠緣分嗎？他自嘲地想著，然後把失去作用的充電器放回口袋裡，準備往回走。

「哇，你還真的跟上來啊？」

崔勝澈轉過頭去。尹淨漢把口罩拿下來，臉頰被冷風吹得有點紅，站在八米之外望著自己。

「什麼啊，難道你在等我嗎？」

「我要回去搭朋友的車。」

崔勝澈快步走到尹淨漢的面前，下意識就想要擁抱他，但尹淨漢警戒的眼神提醒他這裡是外面。即使被黑夜籠罩，也沒有窗簾可以拉上了事。

明明戀人就近在咫尺，但是就算在人煙稀少的地方，卻除了像朋友一樣打招呼之外什麼都不能說，什麼都不能做。

很難受。

「怎麼黑眼圈又變深了。」尹淨漢只是淡淡地笑著說道。

「你的還比我深。」崔勝澈用手指戳一戳他眼下明顯的疲勞。

尹淨漢在崔勝澈半勸半威脅之下，總算改掉為方便而只穿單薄衣裳的習慣，脖子也裹著剛認識時崔勝澈給他的圍巾。聽見崔勝澈抖得厲害的嗓音後，便把圍巾脫掉，像崔勝澈很久之前的舉動一樣，為對方戴上。

「你不是也超級怕冷嗎？」崔勝澈擔心地問道。

「我剛才喝過燒酒，熱得都開始流汗了。」他把頭髮撩起給崔勝澈看，果真沒有說謊。

崔勝澈這才心安理得地把圍巾掖進衣領。頓時身子暖和起來。「謝謝啦。」

「你怎麼只穿一件外套就跑出來。」尹淨漢的語氣中充滿譴責。

「因為怕你會逃走啊。」崔勝澈沖他笑著。感覺自從上次見面之後就沒再由衷地笑過。「所以說，你幫我買什麼吃的啊？」

「炸螞蟻。」尹淨漢正色回答。

「你在說笑吧？」

「可以補充蛋白質啊。」

「我在明洞住快兩年也從來沒聽過賣炸螞蟻的餐廳。」

「那不是正好嗎，順便嚐點新的東西。」

「淨漢啊...」

「呀，我才沒有你想得那麼沒人性。是五花肉拌飯啦。」

尹淨漢自觉地与崔勝澈保持更大的距离，他们沿着小巷一直走到尽头。几乎所有人都早已離開辦公室。建筑物里只剩下一点点的灯光，像街燈一樣把道路燃亮。

「你現在去哪裡啊？」崔勝澈好奇地問道。

「全州中央會館。朋友的車子就停在那裡附近。」

一股風突然吹過樹梢。崔勝澈雖然不是怕冷的體質，但是在接近零度的天氣也未免感到寒冷。在與尹淨漢走向明洞大街的小徑時，他把雙手插進口袋裡。

尹淨漢在他面前停下腳步。「來，手給我。」

「幹嘛對我用訓練小狗的語氣啊你。」

尹淨漢沒耐心等他，就把他的手從口袋拉出來，用自己的手心裹住。他低頭呼出來的熱氣在空氣中瞬間形成白霧。雖然相隔一層皮革手套，但是還能感覺到從尹淨漢身上傳來的暖意。

崔勝澈即便閱劇無數，也沒有想過自己會站在女主角的位置上，在大雪天裡接受來自美男的溫柔。

「以前絕對有交過女朋友吧？」看著熟練的動作，崔勝澈裝作懷疑地問道。

「這叫發自內心的善意。」尹淨漢笑著說，把他的手放開。「有暖和一點嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那趕快回家吃飯。朋友們還在餐廳等我，我走了。」

「啊——不要。」崔勝澈馬上對他撇嘴。「我要跟我男親在一起。」

「你男親現在想要回家睡覺。」

「就直接來我家睡啊，反正那麼近。」

「我明天要七點半報到。」

「那我六點起來送你回去。」

「不是又想跟我吵架吧？」尹淨漢開玩笑地說道。

「當然不是！你也有夠固執的誒。」

在爭論的時候，尹淨漢的電話鈴聲突然響起。崔勝澈知道一定是他其中一个朋友打来的。目的大概是質問尹淨漢为什么過了半個小時也還沒回去餐廳。

有衝動想從尹淨漢手里拿起电话，告诉在另一端的人尹淨漢今晚不会和他们一起回家。但这样只会让他获得來自尹淨漢的相應不理。

尹淨漢接下電話後說。「喂，碩珉啊。哥還在路上呢。」

與尹淨漢通話的人大聲跟他說著一堆崔勝澈想偷聽也聽不見的話。尹淨漢漸漸皺起眉頭，似乎很不滿意對方告訴他的事情。

「好好好，我知道了。嗯，沒關係，我會自己想辦法。你們注意安全。」

崔勝澈一等尹淨漢掛了電話，便迫不及待地問。「什麼事？」

「本來要開車的小子忘記自己不能喝酒，所以找了代駕，車裡沒有留給我的位置。」

崔勝澈已經沒法控制臉上的笑容。「好吧，那你打算怎麼辦？」

「我先說你，十幾天都沒見面，就只想著要嗎。」

尹淨漢毫不隱諱的問題，差點就讓崔勝澈慌了。

「哎，男人不都是這樣。」

「別把我跟你混為一談，這個變態大叔。」尹淨漢白他一眼。

「走啦，尹醫生，你已經別無選擇了。」

崔勝澈跩起他的手臂就往公寓大樓大步走去。雖然尹淨漢還在不停地抱怨著，但崔勝澈敢打包票回家的路程他的臉上都帶著微笑。

***

尹淨漢親自把早就冷掉的外賣從物業管理員那裡又取回來，然後跟著崔勝澈上樓。屋裡的暖氣沒間斷地開了整天，從室外進去只覺得非常悶熱。

「你是想我才過來的吧，老實說。」崔勝澈把備用拖鞋放到地上給尹淨漢，一邊剛才借給自己的大衣脫掉。

「順道罷了。不過我想回家倒是真的。」

「唉，你對我還是那麼冷淡。」

「好啦。先讓我過去，我把東西放好。」

「等一下。」

「又怎麼了？」

「想親你。」

崔勝澈抓住他的手臂，把他壓在鞋櫃門上，俯身吻住他柔軟的薄唇。逮到空隙就悄悄摸上尹淨漢的腰際，他立刻縮了一下。

「怎麼了？」

「你的手好冰。」

趁著尹淨漢被碰到敏感帶後稍微分神，崔勝澈按揉著細腰，順勢從上到下都碰一遍。他的嘴唇在反覆親吻後也沒那麼冷了。尹淨漢摟著他的肩膀，沒法換氣而微微喘息。他就順勢把尹淨漢的外套脫去，裡面只剩下米色的針織毛衣，透過厚重的布料用拇指撫摸著他的胸膛。

「你好像又瘦了誒。」

崔勝澈親吻他的脖子時在耳邊說道。加上來之前也跟朋友們喝過酒，尹淨漢被深吻後似乎暈暈乎乎的。

「沒啊。」

「快兩個禮拜沒跟我出去，肯定沒吃飽飯吧。」

「我又不是只會跟你去吃飯。別說那個，你不是還有工作嗎。」

「不管了。反正也只剩下一點而已。」

「那好歹也換個地方...」

叮咚！

門鈴毫無預警地響起時，他們迅速地分開。尹淨漢離開門邊，疑惑地看著與崔勝澈面面相覷。

「是快遞嗎？」

「快遞不會晚上七點才送貨吧？」

叮咚叮咚！

過了半晌，門鈴聲很快變成不耐煩的「咚咚」敲門聲。崔勝澈打手勢讓尹淨漢先回到客廳。幸好這棟新型公寓的隔音效果很好，但崔勝澈還是戰戰兢兢地往防盜眼裡看外面到底是誰。

儘管都是熟得不能再熟的朋友，而且上門拜訪的次數多到管理員都認識他們，崔勝澈也有點想假裝公寓裡面沒人。

「快點開門，勝澈哥，拜託！外面好冷！」只能屬於權順榮的大嗓門正向他喊話，怕是同層的鄰居聽不到他的聲音一樣。「都要凍傷了！」

作為受人敬愛的哥哥，崔勝澈還是認命地開門放他們進來。

「怎麼又是是你們三個啊。」

「好久不見，勝澈哥。」權順榮對他咧嘴打招呼。

站在他身後的是金珉奎，他們兩個都拿著大包小包的，充滿從超級市場買來的各種垃圾食品，像是準備要開派對的架勢。只有李知勳一如既往地兩手空空，在零下的溫度裡也踩著拖鞋。

「什麼好久不見，我們上個禮拜才見過吧。有事找我嗎？」

「哥最近不是很忙嗎？今天大家下班之後就順道過來，打算慰勞慰勞一下哥。」金珉奎順手把手中的罐裝啤酒全都遞給崔勝澈。

「現在會不方便嗎？」李知勳把準備擠過崔勝澈的權順榮及時拉住。

「也不算是不方便...」

「那我們就進來囉——」

崔勝澈馬上被幾個裝得鼓鼓的塑料袋塞個滿懷。權順榮率先走進屋裡，熟練地從鞋櫃底部拉出最常用的室內拖鞋。他看到坐在餐桌旁裝作在用平板電腦的尹淨漢時，就驚訝地張大嘴巴。

「啊，真不好意思，是在開會吧？抱歉抱歉，我們現在就走。」

大概是跟崔勝澈初次見到尹淨漢的容貌時一樣，以為他是來親自觀看成品的的藝人或者模特兒，權順榮急忙向他鞠躬道歉，並回頭對崔勝澈說：「勝澈哥，你怎麼不早跟我們講！」

尹淨漢見狀堂皇地站起來。「不，我不是...」

「沒有在開會啦，這是我朋友。他就是尹淨漢。」崔勝澈連忙向權順榮解釋。

他皺起眉頭想了一會兒。「是哥之前邀請去攝影展的朋友，對吧。」

「哦，就是哥住院的那位主診醫生嗎？」第二個進門的金珉奎箭步走過去，恭恭敬敬地用雙手跟尹淨漢握手。「我是勝澈哥大學時的後輩金珉奎。多虧尹淨漢 씨 救我們哥一命。」

「你別說得我好像瀕死一樣好嗎。」

「也難怪哥這麼喜歡尹淨漢 씨 啊，真的很帥誒，我剛剛真以為是什麼偶像。這程度能當模特兒了吧。」權順榮依舊喋喋不休地說著。「知勳啊，你看淨漢 씨 能行吧？下次CYL的那個平面廣告可以推薦一下...」

「別問我，我跟你一樣都是沒有決定權的。」

李知勳推開來自權順榮準備環住肩膀的手臂，公式化地向尹淨漢自我介紹。「我是李知勳，這個很吵的傢伙叫權順榮。」

「尹淨漢 씨 ，或許有興趣來我們公司當模特兒嗎？單次出勤的酬勞也很高哦！」

「順榮啊，醫生好好地怎麼會想突然去當模特。」尹淨漢似乎被他们向他提出的问题和评论弄得心慌意亂，崔勝澈就拿出開瓶器，把蘋果酒打開好分散眾人的注意力。「孩子們，快喝吧。」

這三名不請自來的客人紛紛把下酒的零食拿出來，活像是園遊會的攤位遊戲獎品般全攤開在茶几上。他們之前不斷地叫崔勝澈多買幾張椅子給別人坐，便不用怕聚會的時候把食物沾上沙發，崔勝澈卻堅持說不需要。金珉奎讓前輩們都先坐好，自己則坐在最邊緣的位置，崔勝澈便把第一瓶酒給了他。

「謝謝哥。」

「別客氣，反正是你們買的東西。」

「沒有，這其實都是知勳哥請客的。」

「真的嗎？」

「之前哥臨時接硬照拍攝的工作不是幫了我很大的忙嗎。」李知勳把崔勝澈喜歡的啤酒遞給他。

「想喝什麼呢，尹淨漢 씨 ？」金珉奎主動詢問道。

「我不用了，謝謝。」尹淨漢突然被點名問話，回答時顯得特別靦腆。

「尹淨漢 씨 ，別害羞嘛，我們都是自來熟的人。」

權順榮把手中的啤酒開了就直接塞給尹淨漢，他也愣愣地接下。五隻酒瓶撞擊在一起的時候發出哐啷一聲。崔勝澈小心注意著尹淨漢的表情，畢竟他知道尹淨漢總是避免跟不熟的人喝酒聊天。不消十秒鐘，他的瓶子就空了一半。

對話即將冷下去之前，權順榮又興致勃勃地說道。「尹淨漢 씨 ，你可不知道。這哥一直把你掛在嘴邊，別人聽到都以為你們在交往呢。」

崔勝澈差點把口中的啤酒全噴出來。「我哪有！」

相反地，尹淨漢聽到後只是咧嘴笑笑。「你們也是攝影師嗎？」

「我們是從事廣告代理的。」李知勳從口袋裡拿出隨身攜帶的公司名片給尹淨漢。「只有他——金珉奎畢業之後去了活動策劃公司。」

「尹淨漢 씨 是在XX綜合醫院工作吧？之前你們那邊的典禮晚會就是我負責的。」金珉奎馬上坐直身板，自滿地告訴尹淨漢。

「原來是這樣啊。」尹淨漢說道。「要是我當時沒上醫學院的話，我也考慮過念廣告製作系。」

「你怎麼沒告訴過我？」崔勝澈驚訝地看著他。

「哇，要是真的是這樣的話，淨漢 씨 可就會是我們的前輩了呢。」權順榮把瓶中剩下的啤酒喝光，若有所思地說道。「不過緣分這事還真奇怪，最後沒有在同一個行業還是遇上了。也許這世界上終究要遇見的人，無論如何最後還是會遇見吧——大發，知勳啊，把我剛剛這句話給CYL當結尾的標語台詞吧，很有意境誒。」

「我都告訴你去問公司別問我了。」

權順榮把手機掏出來把自己編造的名言抄下來，一邊嘟囔著回答。「反正boss姐最後還是會聽你的建議，就幫我多說幾句好話啦。」

「順榮哥是不是剛才應酬又喝多了啊？」金珉奎把權順榮的空瓶拿走。「你可不要又抱著廁所睡著了。」

「那都是幾年前的事啊？別再搬出來說了！」

大家都因為他的話被逗笑了。金珉奎習慣性地把空掉的瓶子和包裝都放進塑料袋裡，拿到廚房去把一部分的垃圾分類。他在崔勝澈的新相框面前停下，在酒精的影響下有點站不穩腳。

「勝澈哥，我都差點忘記這回事了。你終於把素英姐的畫丟掉啦？」

在他面前提前女友的事從來都不是禁忌。因為行內工作的事，還有大學同學聚會，也無可避免地會聽到這個名字。曾經或許還會有一絲遺憾，但現在什麼特別的感覺都沒有。

「幾個禮拜前就丟了。」崔勝澈承認道。

他下意識地看向尹淨漢。雖然從來沒有在他面前說過太多前女友的事，但是八成也應該猜到了。

「嗯...我應該是說恭喜嗎？」

「與其說恭喜，你們倒不如把之前打賭的錢都給我吧。」

「你現在還有跟素英姐聯繫啊，珉奎？」權順榮馬上插嘴問道。

「哦，算是有吧。她個人畫展有時候是我公司承包舉辦的，但負責人不是我。」

「聽說她最近又復出了？」

「對啊，小孩現在也上學了，空閒時間也變多了吧。」

「勝澈哥，你其實不應該丟掉啊，搞不好現在會值錢呢！」

要是身邊坐的是別的人，聽到對象的前任被搬出來大肆討論，應該早就氣得甩門離開了。但是尹淨漢只是露出一臉看好戲的模樣，完全置身事外，也沒有站出來幫他說說話。喝光兩瓶啤酒後，靠在沙發上聽著權順榮和金珉奎不斷述說往事，似乎在等著看崔勝澈如何脫離這個尷尬的話題。

「把前任的禮物賣掉，也太過分了吧，順榮哥。」金珉奎有點不以為然地說。「難道你之前的那個手錶——」

「對了，說起勝澈哥的事，」權順榮立刻打斷金珉奎的話。「淨漢哥...哎，你應該不介意我叫你哥吧？」

「不介意啊。」

「你知道勝澈哥的女朋友到底是誰嗎？」

尹淨漢饒有興趣地看向崔勝澈。「我什麼都不知道。」

「暈，這哥真是——該不會跟我們公司合作的藝人好上啦？不然也用不著這麼神秘兮兮吧？」

「你別亂講。我又沒有告訴你的義務。」

「我們可是什麼事情都會告訴勝澈哥啊，這樣對我們太不公平了。」

「對啊，連我根本不想知道的東西也都告訴我，真感激你。」

「等等，這又關藝人什麼事？」金珉奎困惑地看著權順榮。

「誒，之前沒告訴過你嗎？我們三月拍那個DIGOVA電視廣告的時候，勝澈哥被劉聖語問過聯繫方式，可是這哥居然還直接拒絕，連個面子都不給。她隔天心情多差啊，你說是吧，知勳。」

「我只是不想隨便把電話留給不認識的人而已。」

崔勝澈依舊極力地為自己辯護，並用求救的眼神看著尹淨漢。

「所以我就說嘛，勝澈哥的女朋友一定比國民女神還漂亮。是怕被搶走才保密吧？不然的話早就帶過來給我們炫耀了。」

「權順榮。」出乎意料的是，平常不會攪合在權順榮和金珉奎的對話之中的李知勳居然開口了。「不要煩勝澈哥了。」

崔勝澈被問得心煩意亂，又生怕尹淨漢會對他產生什麼不必要的誤解。權順榮和金珉奎看到他的表情變得嚴肅，就聽從李知勳的話識相地轉移話題，改為熱烈地討論某部新電影的情節。

可是尹淨漢到最後還是什麼都沒說。

接下來崔勝澈也沒有太注意他們談過什麼話題，吃了什麼東西，喝了什麼酒，只是心不在焉地聽著朋友們的大笑聲。尹淨漢似乎已经习惯了崔勝澈朋友们的相處模式，代替了崔勝澈的位置跟他們聊天。

将近十二点的时候，金珉奎就站起來說他要搭计程车回家。當李知勳和權順榮也決定離開時，崔勝澈几乎是鬆了一口氣。並不是因为他不想見到朋友們，而是因为今天晚上真的不太適合聚會。至少在他前女友的名字被提到之前，他和尹淨漢之間也沒有出現這種奇怪的氣氛。

他們來的匆忙，走得匆忙。也沒人注意到，只有尹淨漢留在了崔勝澈家的客廳裡。

李知勳是最后一个在玄關系鞋带的人。那天晚上他格外地安静，崔勝澈也不知道為什麼。李知勳总是在喝酒后特別健談，但是他當晚只像崔勝澈，彷彿是在看電視一樣看著別人。是心情不好嗎？看起來也不是。但是他的目光似乎在尋找著什麼迹象。

「今天打擾你了，哥。」他對崔勝澈說道。

「沒關係，反正我也很習慣你們這樣。」

「淨漢 씨 ，也打擾你了。」李知勳禮貌地對尹淨漢點了點頭。「勝澈哥，我們改天再見吧。」

「哦...好。再見。」

把門關上後，屋子裡突然又剩下他們兩個人了，也沒有把話題再持續下去的壓力。尹淨漢安靜地把剩餘的垃圾收拾好，把零食的碎片都掃到角落裡。崔勝澈將要回收的瓶子沖洗乾淨，整齊地排放在流理台上。

明明又沒有起爭執。到底在幹什麼啊。

「拿個塑料袋給我。」

尹淨漢從客廳叫他過去。崔勝澈也照做了。

「你酒量可真好。」尹淨漢無緣無故地對他說了一句。「大學的時候肯定玩得很瘋吧。」

「你真的什麼都不想問嗎。」

可能說這句話的時候口氣已經不是很好，尹淨漢馬上錯愕地抬起頭。

「你說什麼？」

「完全都不會在意他們剛才說的話嗎？」

「你說是你那個前女朋友的事？」尹淨漢盯著他看了一會兒，似乎以為崔勝澈在跟他開玩笑。「你覺得我會在意你以前跟誰交往過嗎？」

崔勝澈一開始並沒有反應過來，等他明白對方在說什麼時，就斷然回答說，「對。」

「為什麼我要在意？都是過去的事了。」

「不只是過去的事。」

「呀，崔勝澈，你到底想說什麼？」尹淨漢也開始無意識地提高聲音。

「你都不會嫉妒嗎？至少一點點也好，也會在乎吧？」崔勝澈發現自己快張不開口了，感覺很難受。「為什麼老是要擺出這種拒人千里的態度，我真的搞不懂你。」

尹淨漢鬆開手，塑料袋掉在地上。碎片撒了一地。

「我到底又哪裡做錯了。告訴我啊，不是很多經驗嗎。」

「假設我現在跟你說，我要去跟姜英素復合，你會怎麼樣。」

「那我就會祝你們百年好合。」

「所以我跟你還是可有可無的關係嗎？」

「我不知道你是怎麼想的，但是我從來沒有這樣想過。」尹淨漢深深吸了一口氣，但是看起來還是很冷靜。「但或許你跟女人在一起會比我合適吧。因為顯然我不是你想要的那種人。一個會跟你撒嬌，為了你前度嫉妒，穿著蕾絲內衣在床上喊你 오빠 的女人。這樣對於你來說就是被在乎的定義嗎？」

崔勝澈握緊拳頭，指甲都快要陷進肉裡了。

「要是我的目的真的想找女人滿足自尊心，一開始就不會跟你交往了。」

「好啊，那你去找明星交往吧，或者隨便找個模特兒吧，回去找姜英素吧。反正我就是個又冷漠又麻煩的人。」

「我想要的就只是你多在意我一點，不能見面的時候打個電話，傳個簡訊，難道這樣對你來說也很困難嗎？」

「這個世界上不是所有東西都是要黑紙白字寫下來才是實在的東西。我真的不知道跟你說什麼才好。」

「那或許是因為你根本就沒有愛過我。從一開始到現在都沒有。」

他說出這句話的時候，已經知道在那一刻想要收回都已經悔之無及。面對這樣的指責，尹淨漢也只是不可置信地看著他。

崔勝澈沒有見過對方哭泣的模樣。就連看賣座的感人勵志電影，他的反應也僅僅限於抽鼻子而已。這次還是一樣。尹淨漢的雙唇緊緊地抵在一起，好像在用盡全力把眼眶裡打轉的悲傷逼回去。

「我要去冷靜一下。」

他用顫抖的聲音丟下這句話，然後就跑進浴室裡，用力把門關甩上。

***

崔勝澈站在陽台上，抽著今晚的第二根煙。要是尹淨漢等一下看到的話，肯定又會火冒三丈地叫他整包煙都給扔掉。

又或者今晚之後他已經不會再關心這件事了。

腦袋裡像是錄影機回帶一樣，播放著剛才吵架的畫面。把話說出口的那刻已經知道自己太過分了。不僅是過分。對於尹淨漢來說，已經到達殘酷無情的地步。是當下被對方指責，被冤枉的憤怒，變本加厲地丟給對方。

他自認為很了解尹淨漢，也堅信對人的了解程度不能單單以時間來衡量。只不过往往事情都不知道怎么地突然复杂化。在尹淨漢吐露出深藏已久的恐懼時，才發現他对這個人的內心其实幾乎一無所知。

对于尹淨漢，對於如何愛他的方式，到頭來自己毕竟还是什么都不懂。只是用著以往的經驗作為標準，以為這就會令人感到幸福感，以為做出某種表現便等於是愛情。

這種想法簡直膚淺得令人害怕。他把煙頭按在煙灰缸上，呼出最後一口煙。心情慢慢平復下來後，他開始思考著，等一下無可避免要跟尹淨漢說的「對不起」該如何出口。

一想到剛才對尹淨漢亂發脾氣，脫口而出全部都是狠狠傷害他的胡言亂語。無論緣由是不是酒精的不良影響，此刻也後悔得想落淚。

尹淨漢種的星辰花在陽台上，隨著冷風搖曳著。看似花瓣都要快掉光了。

浴室裡的水聲早就停止，但是尹淨漢還是遲遲不肯開門。崔勝澈也不願意擺低姿態把他勸出來，所以就回到客廳裡，打開電視隨便調個頻道來看，努力裝作什麼都沒發生過。

他聽到走廊深處的門鎖被打開。隨著走向客廳的緩慢腳步，內心就覺得越慚愧。

他本來以為尹淨漢會主動再跟自己說話。就算再說些不好的話，也比起保持沈默不語來得乾脆俐落。但是尹淨漢只是坐在沙發的另外一頭，跟他盯著同一個電視屏幕。剛才應該為了平靜下來而沖過澡。不知道是不是客廳沒換電燈泡的光線所致，他的眼角顯得紅紅的。

「崔勝澈。」

尹淨漢在過了幾乎十分鐘之後，終於喊了他的名字。電視上的深夜節目都已經快要播完。崔勝澈便轉頭望著他。

「有打算跟我和好嗎。」他以幾乎是嘆息的聲量問道。

崔勝澈聽後忍不住向他淡淡地笑著。

「我們就不要吵架吧。」

「好。」

崔勝澈過去抱住對方時，把頭靠在他的肩膀上。尹淨漢雙手環著他的腰，比平時要用力得多，也沒有在意襯衫上沾到的煙味。不知道是不是錯覺，但是他的手似乎在發抖。

「對不起。」尹淨漢緊揪著他的衣服說道。

「我也對不起。還對你大吼大叫的。」

「是我先對你說不好的話，就當作扯平吧。」

「你現在知道我是個多惡劣的人了嗎。」

「這個世界上沒有誰是不惡劣的，我比你還更惡劣。」尹淨漢看見崔勝澈不爭氣地把眼淚擦掉，便緊張地打量他的表情。「幹嘛要哭啊，有什麼好哭的。」

「因為我害你哭了啊。」

「我才不會因為這種鳥事哭。」

「你騙人。」

「我真的沒有。」

崔勝澈終於肯抬起頭對他說話。

「淨漢啊，你可千萬別把我那些話當真。」

「我當然沒當真，不然剛才就直接跟你分手了。」

「你跟我分手的話就去不成沖繩了哦。」崔勝澈努力擠出笑容，因為尹淨漢說得對，這種事真的沒什麼好哭的。

「好啊，我以後自己去。」

「那我找劉聖語陪我去。」

尹淨漢的笑聲裡面似乎也帶著一絲哽咽。兩人就像十足的傻瓜一樣，活像是生死離別般擁抱了好久好久，手腳都快發麻也不願意放開。在接吻時嚐到尹淨漢嘴角邊只能來自眼淚的鹹味。

雖然沒辦法假裝沒有聽見或說出傷人的事，但是這份感情絕對不可能是假裝的。

「跟我做。」

尹淨漢在他的脖子上呼出來的氣很溫暖，幾乎有種灼痛的感覺。

燈和電視都沒有關掉，就在沙發上沈醉於因為刻骨的內疚感而令人感傷的性愛。尹淨漢在高潮時呢喃出類似「我愛你」的話語。崔勝澈在熟睡的尹淨漢耳邊，低語著近乎「我也愛你」的句詞。

只不過他們都以為對方沒聽見罷了。

（18）

在春節的第一天，崔勝澈久違地回到了大邱。雖然理論上他什麼時候都可以給自己放假，但要是在這邊賴著不走的話，又會被親戚說他老是吊兒郎當，不務正業，等等。即使父母說多留幾天也無所謂，他還是訂了後天的回程車票。

尹淨漢還是沒有回華城。他說妹妹直接去首爾看他了。在崔勝澈出發前還專程陪他去玩具店買了送給侄子的模型機器人，取消他說都不知道現在的小孩子喜歡什麼東西。他的幾個後輩是兒科醫生，妹妹還是幼教老師，身邊的人很會哄小孩子。尹淨漢看樣子也很擅長應付小孩吧。肯定是適合成為父親的人。

下了KTX之後轉搭地鐵，在距离老家最近的车站下车。虽然觉得雖然是从首爾回来，不过双手空空進門还是太沒面子了。打算繞遠路到母親喜歡的甜品店挑個蛋糕買去，才記得在春節期間小店鋪根本就不會開門。

每次回到大邱都是抱著又興奮，又煩躁不安的矛盾心情。尤其是在跟一堆很久不見的親戚吃飯時，總是劈頭就問銀行戶口現在存了多少錢。他的存折里已經积攒起了自己都想象不到的数字。他不會赌博揮霍，除了偶尔跟朋友喝酒，去外面吃饭看電影，根本就不怎么用钱。尹淨漢也不會像以前的女朋友一樣吵著要買包買化妝品，甚至用錢比他還更節制。自然而然地就会积攒下来了。

支支吾吾地說出大概的金額後，又說在首爾買房子，娶老婆，養小孩要有多少多少的準備功夫，勸他趕緊把房子給買下來，不然的話以後市區租金和房價都會漲得大跌眼鏡。

「現在八字都還沒一撇呢，你說是吧，兒子。」在他陷入沈默時，就只有他的母親在一旁幫忙打圓場。

勝澈現在的女朋友是個怎麼樣的人啊？長得好看嗎？做什麼工作啊？

「是個醫生。」

是女醫生啊，還真有魅力呢！薪資高，福利也很多吧，一起養小孩子的話也會比較輕鬆吧？明年一定要帶回家給我們看看...

他只是對這議論紛紛的親戚們苦笑著。不禁在心裡暗暗地想像著，要是有天真的把尹淨漢帶回家，以情人的身分介紹給這些人認識，他們該會有什麼激動的反應。大概會以為他在開玩笑吧。發現不是玩笑之後，大概就會氣得一把鼻涕一把淚吧。

比自己年长九岁的哥哥崔成修，也帶著剛上小學的兒子和妻子回家了。但是除了打招呼之外，幾乎是一句話也沒聊。他从商業管理學畢業，在都内相当有名的電子產品企业工作。父母一直都用年齡的差距來解釋兄弟之間的不合，但崔勝澈知道為什麼親哥哥會對自己如此的不滿。作為家裡的老么，他也必須承認自己可以任性的範圍比兄長要大得多。父母隔上多年又得一子，當然是對他寵愛有加，不像是對待兄長一樣嚴苛。

讀書時成績不好，翹課逃學，也沒有被送去五六個補習班，反而是被稱讚有藝術家的脾氣。最後第一志願也完全根據興趣，選擇了中央大學的攝影系，父母也一致同意，還幫他繳了學費生活費。當哥哥已經作為社會人在外奔波時，他還是理所當然似的依靠父母的接濟，直到拿到第一筆比賽獎金為止。

小時候會覺得兄長對自己很刻薄，長大了才明白這種又嫉又恨的態度並不是空穴來風。然而即使兩人都是大人了，這個矛盾也沒有因為成長和地理上的疏遠而解開。偶爾見面時彼此表面上都客客氣氣的，像是認識沒多久的同事一般尷尬。

吃過飯後，男人們都喝得醉醺醺的。崔勝澈沒有興趣跟長輩們談政治議題，就走去室外打算散散心。大嫂和侄子都在庭院裡，似乎也是有意想躲開屋內吵鬧的環境。

「勝澈，一定被問得累壞了吧？」

她笑著對崔勝澈說道。因為有身孕而顯得疲累，卻還勉強地在大冷天中坐在庭院邊，看管著孩子玩耍。

「沒事。姐姐進去休息一下吧，我來看著孝坤就好。」

侄子不消一會兒就把機械人拼了一半，卻沒有耐心將它完成，拿崔勝澈坐到台階上，看著小男孩拿著半成品在花圃中奔跑，跟假象中的敵人打來打去，沒有人陪他玩也似乎自得其樂。

「爸爸，你看看！這是 삼촌 送我的。」

崔孝坤興奮地把尚未完成的機械人遞給從後方走過來的人觀看。崔勝澈馬上轉過頭去，原來兄長也安靜地走出來抽煙了。小男孩沒有得到想像中的熱烈反應，便嘟起嘴巴繼續堆砌。

「哥，你不喝嗎？」

崔成修沒有回答，而是把快抽光的煙頭扔在地上踩熄。

「所以你哪時候才會買房子？」

「啊？」

「首爾的租金很難負擔吧。不過我想爸媽應該還是會資助你的。」

對自己使用的還是那種一板一眼的說教語氣。崔勝澈已經學會不再放在心上。

「我也不會永遠留在首爾，沒必要買房子。」

「當作是投資也好。」

「你也該知道，我對這種東西很不在行。」

「你从以前开始就这样随随便便，若大学时也是一样，因为没計畫地隨便念书，才会给家里带来负担。現在也該是認真考慮未來的時候了。難道你真的打算永遠這樣到處打工，湊合著過日子嗎？」 

「哥在大公司工作不會懂的。我現在過得很好。」

「我之前幫你介紹過的企業，你也沒考慮過就拒絕了。明明就可以踏踏實實地晉升，也不用拼命幫自己找活兒幹。」崔成修把打火機掰響，微弱的火苗卻不斷被冷風吹熄。「那個旅遊攝影的夢想最後還是沒能實現吧？」

「你們為什麼都覺得我那麼沒用啊？」崔勝澈火氣一上便開始反駁。「存摺也給爸媽了，學費也還了，也沒有過著你們想像中窮苦潦倒的日子，到底想要我做什麼？」

「就是你這種思考方法才讓你成天都像個小孩子似的。你現在還很年輕，等你像我這個年紀就會知道，不是你想要就會得到的。工作也好，房子也好，女人也好。」

越來越高的聲線，引起在一旁拼模型的小男孩的注意，轉頭過來想聽聽父親與叔叔在說些什麼。崔勝澈便沈著地對他說。

「孝坤啊， 삼촌 帶你去外面走走吧。」這句話表示了他已經不想再跟兄長吵下去。

「可是我還沒拼好...」

「會帶你去買零食的，來吧。」

崔勝澈對他伸出手。侄子一聽到有吃的，就馬上興奮地站起來。

如其在這裡無所事事等著別人來挑自己的毛病，還不如到外面走走。他走到廚房跟正在洗碗筷的母親告知了一聲。她馬上喊著叫他們多穿幾件外套和保暖衣再出去，就像他依舊是約朋友到籃球場比賽的中學生一樣。

他最後在門口處看了兄長一眼。崔成修沒有跟他們說再見，而是把剩餘的模型碎片都收進盒子蓋起來。

***

————

20xx-01-28 19:54

하니 呀 跟我講講話吧

我心情不好 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

—————

崔勝澈帶著侄子去街角的連鎖便利店。店員因為獨自假期於上班所以臉色不太愉悅，所以他把零錢算好了才去結帳。

「能買冰淇淋嗎？」侄子用充滿期待的語氣問道。

「當然不行。要是被你爸媽知道該罵死我了，那麼冷的天。」

「那不告訴他們就可以啦。」

最後崔勝澈還是心軟給他買了。就像侄子說的一樣，在冬天吃冰淇淋有種沒法形容的滿足感。回家之前把包裝紙藏在崔勝澈的口袋裡，裝作若無其事地跟準備回家的親戚道別。

他在童年的臥室的床上翻過身去。老房子的通風不太好，被暖氣悶得有點不舒服。自從他搬走之後，這裡就被母親當作倉庫來用。可見的地方都鋪滿來自舊傢俱和收納盒的灰塵。因為只回來住兩個晚上，也沒有多花心思打掃過。

————

20xx-01-28 20:08

又跟你哥吵架了嗎？

也不算是吵架啦。反正我們每次見面都是這樣。算了。

你家裡人都還好吧

他們都很好。你見到妹妹了嗎

剛見。她把男朋友也帶來了。好尷尬

為什麼 不好相處嗎

也不是，不過這人一見面就叫我哥，進展有點太快了吧

kkkkkkkkkk原來如此

要是我也能認識你妹妹就好了

崔勝澈，你別想打她的主意

呀你說什麼

我都有她哥了，還怎麼會打她主意

這還差不多kkkkkk

不跟你說了 我現在要送他們去車站

—————

崔勝澈對著手機微笑了。來自尹淨漢的短信很少會写什么很想见你，或是喜欢你之類的话。就算字面上沒有表達任何愛意也覺得很溫暖。

當然是每天都想要见到他。不上床也無所謂，就只要跟他說上話，去餐廳吃點東西，就已經足夠了。可是尹淨漢的工作很忙，他們居住的地方也有一段距離，作為自由工作者多半的時間都是崔勝澈自願遷就他。瞞著尹淨漢把外地的工作推掉，連續通宵兩天在電腦前面，為的就只是跟他待一會兒。即便如此枕邊人經常不會留到天亮，而是搭早班車回醫院去。下次见面就是十天后，甚至是二十天后。在春節之前就是如此。

他的母親敲兩下房門就進來了，害他嚇得差點鬆手把手機砸到臉上。

「幫媽出去倒一下垃圾。」

「好。」

他出門的時候，兄長正背著熟睡的兒子準備回到步行距離十分鐘之外的家。為了就近地照顧父母，沒有像崔勝澈一樣搬到市中心方便工作，而是寧可每天開一個小時的車去公司。雖然經過剛才的爭執氣氛有點尷尬，崔勝澈還是對他說。

「路上小心。」

對方向自己微微點了頭，也勉強算是示好的表現了。崔勝澈幫他們打開門，大嫂用抱歉的眼神看著他。每次都是這樣看著自己，他也不明白其中的原因。

————

20xx-01-28 20：18

我妹妹剛剛走了。要打電話嗎？

————

「真的又不回老家嗎？」尹淨漢接下電話後，崔勝澈馬上問道。

「不回。反正最近父母和妹妹都見過了。」對方也馬上草率地回答。「你回去首爾之後有時間見面嗎。我有兩天補假。」

「就算沒有時間，我也會弄到有為止。」

「呀，你可不要再又曠工又熬夜的，這樣會很對不起你的家人誒。」

「要不我搬過去跟你住？」

「我那是單身宿舍。」

「那你搬過來我家吧，我每天當你的司機。」

尹淨漢過了快五秒鐘都沒有回音。崔勝澈很怕自己是不是說錯話了。

「說什麼鬼。」尹淨漢最後只是搪塞过去。「對了，你上次買的薯片我全吃了。回家的時候順便幫我帶點。」

「呀，你不會說真的吧，那個牌子很難買誒！我都是跑到好遠的...」

「開玩笑啦。我去買就好了。」

「所以你明天會過來吧。」

「會啊。」

「那幫我去物業管理拿快遞。」

「嗯，我知道了。」

「好吧——晚安。」

母親為他端來親戚從濟州島買來的柑橘。他不知道她在門外聽到了多少，但是她會心一笑，把盤子放下就離開了房間。

算了。無知也是種幸福。直到沒辦法再隱瞞的那天為止，大家都至少能好好地活在白色謊言之中。

***

火車因為超乎平常的承載量而誤點了。崔勝澈在車站裡買了一杯熱咖啡和設計雜誌殺時間。站中有很多人都像他一樣獨自前往首爾。坐在長椅旁邊，身穿名牌西裝的男人不斷地咂嘴，然後低頭查看手錶。來來回回的動作看得崔勝澈都覺得煩躁。

下車的時候都已經十一點多了。崔勝澈背起旅行包，小心翼翼地不讓母親塞給他的一大盒泡菜打翻。地鐵上也是充滿人群，被擠得要貼在門邊。雖然正值假期，但是他已幾乎感受不了節慶的高漲情緒。經過這趟短暫的旅行已經精疲力盡，拖著酸疼的身體慢慢從明洞站走回家裡。

公寓裡的燈除了臥室之外都沒開。他在牆邊摸索著開關，一邊急切地脫下鞋子和外衣。

「淨漢，我回來了！」

他在臥室的門口看到尹淨漢在床上縮成一團睡得正熟。剛才崔勝澈的大聲嚷嚷也沒有吵醒他。看來是真的加班得很累了。

崔勝澈爬上床，用一隻手摟著尹淨漢。連暖氣都沒打開，被子也沒蓋好，身體冷得不像話。

他摸了摸尹淨漢稍微變長的頭髮。闻着他身上令人安心的香氣，整個假期所經受的壓力和煩惱都似乎在那一刻一筆勾銷。漂亮的薄唇因為天氣乾燥而變得紅潤，傳出輕微的氣息，讓崔勝澈冒出強烈的性慾。忍不住湊過去親了一口，覺得不足夠又吻了臉頰一下。

要是在這個狀態再跟尹淨漢躺在一起，可能會不小心做出更多侵犯的行為。

可能是床舖陷下去的聲響，或者身體上的觸感吵醒了尹淨漢。他睡眼惺忪地揉揉雙眼，因為沒有戴隱形眼鏡而視線有點迷迷糊糊的。

「剛回來啊。」

「嗯，火車誤點了一個小時。」

「難怪。」

「抱歉，你繼續睡吧，不用管我。」

「不做嗎？」

尹淨漢顯得有些驚訝。之前難得的連休時，崔勝澈都是沖過來對他又抱又親的，摸著摸著再順勢做到最後，不到清晨六點也不放他去睡覺。

「這樣不會累嗎。」崔勝澈心虛地問道。

「或許做了我還能睡得比較好。最近老是夢到奇怪的東西。」

「比如呢？」

「比如...」在尹淨漢思考的空檔，崔勝澈再次摟著他，這次有了正當的准許，便直接從後背摸到了下身。「夢到跟不熟的中學同學去吃披薩。」

「那也沒有很奇怪啊。」

「你不覺得潛意識總是記掛著這些已經跟自己毫無相干的人，是件很奇怪的事嗎。」

「幹嘛突然跟我討論這種問題呀你。」

尹淨漢輕笑了起來，撫上崔勝澈的臉頰跟他接吻。在熱平衡的作用下，崔勝澈身上的體溫已經足以讓他暖和起來。崔勝澈把手伸進他的褲子裡划過股溝，尹淨漢就忍不住悶哼一聲。

把褲子稍微拉下，揉捏著臀瓣時，又用膝蓋擠進雙腿間，發現尹淨漢跟他一樣起了生理反應。微微勃起的性器無意中蹭向崔勝澈尋求著安慰。

「今天好敏感啊。很想要嗎？」

「嗯...」

尹淨漢在與他深吻的同時，主動將一條腿跨過崔勝澈的腰將他纏住，身體之間除了衣物之外，沒有留下任何空隙。

看來慾望日漸堆積的人並不只有自己而已。崔勝澈差點就沒把持住，把手指插進敏感的內壁，但是又生怕弄疼對方。不情願地坐起來，摸索著擺在床頭櫃抽屜裡的潤滑劑和安全套。

「我靠...」翻出空盒子的時候不禁咒罵一句。看來真的好久沒做了，就連必需品也沒有買。

「怎麼了？」

「沒套了。」

「你去翻翻看我的包，好像還有一個。」

崔勝澈把掛在椅子上的皮包拿過來，把裡面為數不多的物品都翻了個遍，結果依然是令人失望。

「沒找到誒。」

「哦。」尹淨漢的語氣泰然自若。「那就直接來吧。」

「不行，你上次不是肚子痛嗎？」崔勝澈堅決地說。「也省得你大冷天的又要洗一次澡。」

「哎，好吧，隨你喜歡。」

尹淨漢不留情地翻身過去，準備重新把被子蓋上，就好像他們剛剛做的都不算數似的。

「別老是這麼急性子。又不是只有進去才能做。過來。」

崔勝澈扯住被子，不讓尹淨漢藉機逃跑。

「還是會讓你爽到的。」

把尹淨漢哄回來後，將他的褲子脫到膝蓋位置，尹淨漢也乖乖地把大腿張開。他的手轻轻地按在尹淨漢大腿内侧上，用拇指慢慢地按摩，把潤滑劑都抹在柔软的肌膚上。尹淨漢用牙齿咬着下唇，一边急切地把腰頂上去。性器也因為過多的刺激而完全挺起。他彎下腰在尹淨漢的胸膛和肩膀上都落下了親吻。

「側躺下來好嗎？」

尹淨漢有點力不從心地轉身過去。崔勝澈將自己的腰帶和褲頭扯下，把手中剩餘的潤滑劑抹在自己的性器上。當他也在後方抱著對方躺下，对着皮肤呼出热气时，尹淨漢愜意地嘆息著。他向前頂去，性器輕易地滑入尹淨漢的雙腿之間。另一只手则覆蓋著尹淨漢的性器，熟練地幫他手淫。

「嗯啊、啊、啊...！」

這樣的姿勢令尹淨漢從頭到腳地貼在自己身上，不管往哪個方向動，都被牢牢地鎖在崔勝澈的懷裡。崔勝澈在他腿間滑動的性器不時擦過小球，每次碰到尹淨漢都會不住地發出喘息。

「好棒啊， 하니 ，感覺都快要射出來了。」

崔勝澈在尹淨漢的腿間慢慢抽插，套弄著對方沒有經過潤滑也濕透的性器。原本環住胸膛的手摸索著尹淨漢的嘴唇，将手指插入柔软的口腔后，他的舌头轻轻缠绕上来，用等同於口交的方法舔吮著手指。因為含住兩根手指而把呻吟都堵在口裡。尹淨漢反射性地抓著他的手腕，但無阻於崔勝澈挑逗的動作。

「是不是很想念被我幹的感覺啊？」

崔勝澈故意在他的耳邊低語著令人羞恥的事。尹淨漢的兩條腿一夾緊，咬住塞在口中的手指，便在崔勝澈的手中釋放。那一連串的動作也讓崔勝澈緊跟在後達到高潮。尹淨漢把雙腿紧紧地併攏在一起，還下意識地靠後頂著崔勝澈的下腹，讓他高潮的時候精液都流在大腿間。雖然右手臂被壓得開始發麻，懷裡顫抖的身板卻讓崔勝澈更興奮。他緊緊地抱住尹淨漢，高潮後還是不捨得鬆手。又用沾滿精液的手指去觸碰襯衫底下的乳頭，在硬起的乳尖附近打著圈。尹淨漢哼唧著扭動身體，不讓崔勝澈有機會碰到。臉頰因為疲勞和淫秽的情話而變得通紅。

在那之后的一段时间里，他们都只是慢慢平復著急促的呼吸。崔勝澈把性器抽出來，嘴唇压在尹淨漢肩膀上不斷地吻著。因為天氣寒冷而沒有把衣服脫掉就開始做愛，翻雲覆雨後反而覺得全身都像發燒般滾燙。

「這樣我還是要去洗澡啊。」尹淨漢喃喃說道。

「都說別洗了，會感冒。我幫你擦擦就好。」

幫尹淨漢把身體弄乾淨後，崔勝澈就去浴室草草地沖了個澡，用毛巾擦著頭髮再回到臥室，看到尹淨漢正背靠在床頭緊閉著眼睛。他走過去不客氣地打橫躺下，頭枕著尹淨漢的大腿。他便習慣性地幫崔勝澈把沒有用潤髮乳而亂糟糟的頭髮梳開。

「我妹妹好像對我生氣了。」

他突然說了一句。聽起來是憋了好久才能說出的話。

「為什麼？」

「因為我不回老家啊。」

「你沒有跟她解釋原因嗎？」

「我也不知道我到底為什麼要害怕。」尹淨漢重重地嘆了一口氣。「我真的是個很麻煩的人。你說是吧。」

崔勝澈不曉得該如何回答，也不知道是應該給他意見，還是安慰，不過對方沒有留給他考慮的空間，又匆忙轉移話題。

「你侄子還喜歡那份禮物嗎？」

「喜歡啊，喜歡得不得了。玩得很開心。」

「還是小孩子的生活簡單。」

「沒辦法。越老就越難為小確幸而感到高興啊。」

尹淨漢依舊漫不經心地撫弄著他的頭髮。他越摸崔勝澈就越想再要他。畢竟都已經三個多禮拜沒見了，各種渴求和思念都達到極限，沒辦法滿足於僅僅一次。不禁開始後悔沒有接受尹淨漢剛才的建議。

手機出乎意料地響起新郵件的提示音。很難想像還有人春節會厚臉皮地詢問工作的事。崔勝澈忍耐著罵髒話的衝動，離開了尹淨漢的身體，拿起手機打開了程式。

是從來沒有見過的郵箱帳號。寄信者的域名註冊還顯示座標是在英國。難道是欺詐嗎？因為耐不住的好奇心，還是將它打開了。

崔勝澈xi

很抱歉冒昧地在假期期間打擾您。這裡是SELF-ISH的招募宣傳部主任車永慧。

SELF-ISH是在網路平台上營業的影響力行銷公司，專門招募風格獨特的攝影家為各個社交媒體創造熱度話題。我們現任的城市景觀攝影師因為將於本年的八月終止合約。他極力向我們推薦崔勝澈xi的作品，我們也因此非常希望崔勝澈xi能考慮為我們的公司工作。附件是關於工作條件與酬勞的明細，由於工作性質特別的問題，您不必在短期之內作出決定。如果崔勝澈xi決定與我們合作，或是有其他疑惑的話，請隨時與我聯繫。

「是誰？」

尹淨漢在後方問道。

「...廣告。」

為了不讓尹淨漢擔心，他隨口撒了個谎。也不知道有没有在听他說話的尹淨漢只是打了个呵欠。

「明天我們去買東西吧，牙膏快要用光了。」

「嗯，好。」

尹淨漢說完就又拿起小說專心地閱讀。崔勝澈把充電的電線拔掉，將手機拿到床上看。

文件足足有十三頁。崔勝澈瞇著眼睛，花了十幾分鐘好不容易全看了個遍。最後總結出這個唐突的郵件的三個重點。

1\. 這份合約的工作時期長達兩年半。

2\. 接受這個工作條件的話，他就會有機會走遍全世界。不用再接婚禮攝影之類的無聊工作，而是有機會拍攝自己真正喜歡的事務。

3\. 從高中就幻想著的自由生活就在掌握於手機裡。只要他回覆「好」的話，就將會馬上實現。

要是他去年收到這份郵件的話，大概三分鐘之內就能果斷地作出決定。但現在跟之前的情況不再一樣。

因為他又有留在首爾的理由了。

他將郵件暫時封存起來，想著反正不需要馬上給別人答案，就又靠在尹淨漢的身邊。

「淨漢，抱我。」

「什麼？」

「一下下就好。」

「你還真喜歡對別人撒嬌誒。」尹淨漢把小說放下，向崔勝澈伸出胳膊。

「只是對你而已。」

在相擁入眠的夜晚，崔勝澈的心臟卻為未來的焦慮而不斷砰砰作響。

（19）

洪知秀搬離宿舍那天只有尹淨漢有時間來幫他收拾。不過他大概也對此心裡有數了，所以並沒有介意。

在一個月前洪知秀就得知被加州某所醫學院的研究所錄取了，今年九月開始就要開始讀分子藥理學，然後一邊在大學附屬醫院工作。尹淨漢當然是打從心底為他感到很高興，但是少有的交心朋友就此要與自己分別，而且也不知道哪時候才能再次見面，也不免感到很落寞。

「隨時可以來美國找我啊。」洪知秀不止一次對他說。「我家的房租給你打折優惠怎麼樣？」

「你以為機票是免費的嗎？」

把在首爾居住十年以來所累積的物品，一箱箱的交給空運運輸公司的卡車後，尹淨漢就跟隨拖著兩個行李箱的洪知秀一起出發機場專線的公交車站。行李箱內裡面除了有生活必需品之外，還有一堆朋友們的禮物，還有在美國很難買到的各種零食。

「那個，淨漢啊。」

他們到達公車站的時候，洪知秀突然猶豫地叫住他。

「嗯？」尹淨漢不斷地把玩著行李箱的拉桿。

「我想問你點事，可以嗎？」

「你剛剛不就問了。」

「我是認真的。」

「好啦，我不跟你開玩笑了。」尹淨漢意識到洪知秀變得嚴肅的語氣，便把拉桿放下來。「你儘管問。」

洪知秀深深吸了一口氣後，對他說。

「如果...我是說如果，我想請你當伴郎的話，你會願意特地去洛杉磯一趟嗎？」

這句話從耳朵到達大腦的過程花了差不多二十秒。尹淨漢有一瞬間還以為是自己因為太疲累而出現幻聽。

「等等，你、要結婚啦？」

「以防萬一你不答應，我還得要另外找人啊。」

「呀，Joshuji，你還沒有回答我，你真的要結婚了？我怎麼沒聽你提過？」

面對尹淨漢驚愕的表現，洪知秀有點不好意思地低下頭。

「說實話，我還沒正式問她呢。只是討論了一下而已。」

尹淨漢故作感慨萬千地搖了搖頭。

「哇...你真的長大了誒。突然覺得好感動好想哭啊。」

「你別對我說這麼肉麻的話。」洪知秀聽後哈哈大笑起來。

除了因為尹淨漢的幽默而笑之外，尹淨漢也看得出來洪知秀對於回洛杉磯充滿了期待。畢竟對他而言最重要的人還在那邊等著他回家。望著認識了十年的好朋友，他不禁開始回想著，自己這輩子是否也如此幸福洋溢地笑过。

「你下了飛機見到她的時候，就直接跪下去求婚吧。」

「這樣也不太好吧？又沒有準備什麼特別的東西...」

「昌愛莉xi她也不是介意這種表面功夫的人。都在一起快四年了，她說不定還會以為你沒有那個意思呢。」

從不遠處聽到車子駛進車站的聲響。公交車準時到達了。洪知秀從地上拾起因為裝了筆記本電腦而沈重的背包。

「我就當作你答應過來了啊。」他對尹淨漢說道。

「答應是肯定答應的，只不過，你真不怕我在上台致詞的時候說些奇怪的話嗎？」

「就是因為你很會說奇怪的話才好玩呀。」

「那她答應之後記得告訴我一聲，我會先把年假預留起來的。」

公車門在他們面前打開。尹淨漢幫洪知秀一起把行李箱扛上車。給朋友這樣送行的感覺很奇怪。這就是長大成人的悲哀。隨著身邊的人各奔前程，也覺得越來越孤獨。以前口口聲聲說過，會一輩子都是朋友的人，現在大多數都失去了聯繫。並不是斷絕友誼的意思，只是人與環境變得太多，就算是見面聊天也可能不會再有任何共同點了。

他目送著載著洪知秀公車離去。雖然大家都說現在基本上人際網絡是無國界的，但是心裡還是隱約有種預感，他們兩人應該有很久的時間不會再見到面了。

雖然帶著些許憂傷的情感，不過他還是拿出手機，在kakaotalk的群組上發送了一句話。

——————

20xx-03-24 12:30

孩子們，你們的shua哥要結婚了也沒有告知我們，快去集體轟炸他的手機吧

——————

***

洪知秀離開的那天下午，見到的第一位病人是個四歲的小女孩，因為發燒和喉嚨疼而不斷地流淚，看到戴著口罩的醫生更是害怕得扭頭，將小臉埋在母親的肩膀上。

「我不要吃藥，不要吃藥嘛...」

被送到尹淨漢所在的急診室的時候，實習醫生哀怨著說小女孩怎麼樣也不肯讓護士幫她量體溫，拜託了擅長與小孩子相處的尹淨漢為她看診。

在大學選擇專業進路的時候，曾經考慮過當兒科醫生，家人也紛紛說他很適合。只不過一想到每天都會看見病童在床上令人心疼的模樣，最終還是放棄了。

是太軟弱還是太感性也好，或許醫生這一行真的不是他該當的。

尹淨漢冒著被傳染感冒的危險，把口罩拉下來，彎下腰摸摸小女孩的頭髮。「你的名字是明夏，對吧？」

她抽泣著點了點頭。因為看清楚了尹淨漢的模樣，神情沒有剛才那麼害怕了。

「為什麼明夏不讓醫生看病呢？」

「我不想吃藥...」

「明夏啊，先不要哭，醫生跟你做個約定吧。」

小女孩依舊抽抽嗒嗒，但是聽到尹淨漢的話，就抬起頭了。尹淨漢拿起放在辦公桌上的糖果罐，是隨處可見的牌子，從裡面隨便抓了幾顆不同味道的出來，放在手心讓小女孩看。

「要是明夏勇敢地吃藥，下個禮拜不發燒，也不咳嗽了，就每天給吃一顆糖，好不好？」

「好不好呀，明夏？」小女孩的母親鼓勵地說道。

她終於忸怩地對尹淨漢說。「好。」

「那跟醫生拉勾。」

尹淨漢對她伸出小指，跟她的手一起晃著晃著。破涕為笑後，也肯乖巧地張開口讓尹淨漢檢查喉嚨發炎的狀況。他把拿出來的糖果全給了小女孩的母親帶回家，她向他鞠躬道謝了好幾次。

「我這女兒每次看醫生都要鬧好久，您真會哄孩子呢。」她笑著說道。

「啊，不是的...」

「一定是很疼孩子的爸爸吧？」

可能是注意到尹淨漢變得窘迫的表情，她沒有再跟他攀談下去，又道了一次謝便抱著小女孩去了服務台。

他也不是第一次聽到這種話了，雖然是褒義的讚美，但是也不知道該如何作反應。總不能告訴別人「這輩子大概都不可能」吧？

把糖果罐收好後，心情都還沒收拾好，就告訴護士，「請下一位進來吧。」

***

崔勝澈約了他在一所位置偏遠的美式餐廳吃晚飯。尹淨漢點了牛肉漢堡，咬了幾口嫌它太油膩，就讓崔勝澈幫他吃掉了。他托著腮從崔勝澈的盤子一根一根地拿薯條過來吃，望著黃昏時分漸暗的天空。崔勝澈一直低頭在看手機，回覆著來自客戶的短信。就算尹淨漢跟他說沒關係也好，沒過幾分鐘就會跟他道歉。

「勝澈啊，你有想過要跟前女友結婚嗎？」

這個問題的原意就只是沒話找話講，但是崔勝澈顯得十分驚訝。畢竟至從幾個月前吵架吵得面紅耳赤之後，這個詞就再也沒有在他們的對話中出現過。

「這、我不記得了。」

「誒，你少來。」

「好吧。多多少少...還是會有想過一下吧。」對方含糊地回答。「為什麼要問？」

「我又有朋友打算結婚了。」

「誰？」

「Joshu...洪知秀。」

「哦——所以是因為這個才要回美國嗎？」

「嗯。」

崔勝澈拿起紙杯喝了一大口可樂。尹淨漢最近總覺得他安靜的時候，就會擺出一副心事重重的模樣。雖然對自己的態度和與日俱增的撒嬌沒有任何改變，但也不禁有些在意。

他隔天要去國外參與廣告攝影，尹淨漢也因為洪知秀離職而必須承擔更多的工作量。就連吃晚飯去散散步的時間也沒有。不抓緊時間多睡點覺的話，在不容出錯的工作環境可是很危險的。但崔勝澈還是堅持載尹淨漢回家，就是為了爭取難得的相處時間。

「明天幾點出發？」他在車上問道。

「下午三點半...還是四點半。我給忘了。」

「你可不要趕不上飛機啊。」

「當然不會。要不然李知勳絕對不會饒過我的。」

崔勝澈的手漫不經心地按摩著他的後頸，另一隻手則放在駕駛盤上。尹淨漢將身子倚向左邊，剛好靠在了崔勝澈的肩膀上。今晚堵車堵得厲害，一時半刻也回不了醫院。

「你最近沒事吧？」

本來不想問的問題，最後還是無意識地說出口了。

「沒事啊。」

這樣心虛的語氣一聽就知道在說謊。

「你可以跟我說實話，知道吧。」

「我就是在說實話啊。你別擔心我。」

「你又跟你哥吵架了嗎？」

「春節之後就沒跟他講過話，怎麼會吵？」崔勝澈越說越急。「真的，千萬不要費力氣擔心我，你也有夠忙了。」

崔勝澈在有煩惱的時候會告訴他，不論是人際關係，工作上的困難，和家人的問題。但無論是什麼樣的關係也好，也不可能要求對方把一切讓自己知道。既然崔勝澈沒有主動跟自己討論，他也不想再追問，免得問了之後又因為瑣碎的事情而吵架。只是在車子再次發動的時候挨得更貼一些，好讓自己可以繼續枕在崔勝澈肩膀上休息。

「我們下次見面，該不會就是去沖繩那天吧？」他低聲問道。

「不會吧。你接下來會很忙嗎？」

「在科長找到新的人選替代知秀之前，大概要常常加班。」

「還有三個月。」崔勝澈吻了他的鬢角附近一下。「三個月之後就能去旅行了。」

這麼一說，尹淨漢才記得原來又一個春天即將要結束了。越老時間就過的越快，快得很恐怖。但是偏偏不能見面的時候，又突然慢下腳步，令人難以忍受。摸著對方溫暖的手心，忽然就不想離開車子了。

想跟老套的荷李活電影一樣，沿著公路一直開一直開，直到再也沒有路可行為止，就在那裡下車，展開下輩子的新生活。但說到底這種無拘無束的人生，也就只能存在於電影而已。到達醫院宿舍的停車場時，他鬆開了崔勝澈的手，伸到後座把外帶拿走。

「淨漢啊。」崔勝澈突然開口說道。

「嗯？」

「我喜歡你。」

「幹嘛突然這樣啊。我很堂皇誒。」

「沒事，就單純是想說而已。」

崔勝澈雖然一向是個直接的人，但是這句話在這個場合出現也有點莫名其妙。也沒有像往常非得要聽到尹淨漢等同的回答才肯罷休。他沈默地陪著尹淨漢走到宿舍大樓的入口，尹淨漢原本以為他會要求一起上樓，結果他只是囑咐「好好休息」，然後便折返原路離開了。

（20）

李知勳車子裡面播放的永遠都是崔勝澈欣賞不來的古典交響樂。有好幾次忍不住吐槽對方品味跟一個剛退休的銀行家簡直一模一樣。但是就算被同事和朋友笑話，李知勳也從來沒有讓任何人碰過他的音響系統。

今天下班的拼車隊伍中並不是平常的權順榮和崔勝澈。權順榮下班之後跟上司一起去了飯局，所以李知勳便主動載他們公司新來的實習生到附近的車站。畢竟他們公司的事務所的位置非常不方便，附近沒有公交車。

因為很久都沒有準時下班，也沒有想到會碰到這麼嚴重的塞車。李知勳每次都聚精會神地開車，也不怎麼喜歡旁座的人跟他搭話。崔勝澈無聊地翻看相機裡面的舊相片，看看記憶卡裡有什麼可以清理掉的垃圾。他瞄了一眼後視鏡，後面坐著的那位年輕大學生看起來很緊張，他便轉過身去跟他搭話。

「你叫什麼名字？」

實習生似乎沒有想到在車子裡會被問話，吃驚地抬起頭回答。「李燦。」

「你哪所大學的？」

「中央大學。明年畢業。」

「哦，原來是我們後輩啊。」也怪不得李知勳特別關照他。「入伍了嗎？」

「前年就入伍了。」

「這麼早。」

「勝澈哥不是還更早嗎？」李知勳罕有地插嘴道。

「是嗎，我二年級還是三年級當的兵都忘了。」

「是二年級吧，我一入學你就走了。」

短暫的對話結束後，三人又繼續眼巴巴看著前方無盡的車隊。李知勳突然把古典音樂關掉，對李燦說。

「你從這裡會走去車站嗎？」

「啊？」

「你明天一大早就有課吧，我看你陪我們一路塞回去市中心，距離回到家也得要兩個小時了。」李知勳從口袋掏出錢包，抽出幾張紙鈔，塞進李燦的手中。「去買點東西吃，然後回家吧。」

「哦，好...謝謝了，知勳哥。」

「不會。我開到前面信號燈放你下車，大概走個十分鐘就到忠正路站了。」

李燦下車的時候也不忘鞠躬給李知勳道謝。崔勝澈也差點想跟著下車走路，塞車一頓一頓地走害他都快暈車了。但是李知勳這樣故意支開後輩，一定就是有重要的事情跟自己討論。車門關上後，李知勳就把車子開回路中心，似乎沒有一絲晚回家的憂慮。

「勝澈哥，所以說發生什麼事了。」

他很平靜地詢問。雖然對方才是比自己小一歲，但有時崔勝澈真的有錯覺對方才是前輩。

「哈？」

「你這幾個禮拜都好像在夢遊一樣——我不是在說你工作態度不好，只是大家都覺得你一副陰沈的模樣。」

崔勝澈沈思了好一會兒。收到SELF-ISH的工作機會一事，他就連家人也沒有告訴。因為他害怕要是之後出什麼差錯，他父母心中的形象又會一落千丈。他跟李知勳已經認識很久了，而且比任何朋友都認識得更久。如果要找一個訴說煩惱的對象，李知勳似乎是最安全的人選。

他沈默地把兩個月前的郵件翻出來，遞給李知勳看。李知勳約略讀了一下，就馬上把事情的由來搞懂了。

「我還以為是什麼嚴重的事。哥，這不是很好嗎？」

「你沒有看到第一個條款嗎？我可是要離開韓國兩年誒。整整的兩年！」

「有何不可呢？哥不是從小就很嚮往在外國當自由攝影師的生活嗎？」

「我...現在情況有點不一樣了。」

崔勝澈支支吾吾地表示。李知勳看了一眼GPS地圖，微微搖了搖頭。

「唉，你還真的一點也沒變。」

「變什麼？」

「哥還是跟十年前一模一樣，把現實想得太美好了。想要對每件事和每個人都奉獻所有的習慣，真的要改改了。」

前面的車龍終於有動靜了，李知勳輕輕踩下油門，崔勝澈馬上抓緊了頭頂上的扶手。他突然覺得很想吐，可是不知道是不是暈車的緣故。

「我還以為你一直是喜歡素英姐那種類型，結果還找了跟她每一方面都完全相反的人。這一點我倒是挺驚訝的。」

「呀，你到底在說什麼啊？」

聽到李知勳一口氣說出口的長長一段話，崔勝澈帶著不好的預感問道。

「尹淨漢 씨 啊。你們不是在交往嗎。」

李知勳做出這個猜測時並沒有看著他。崔勝澈只能擠出一絲乾笑。

「你...別開這種玩笑，這一點也不好笑。」

「勝澈哥啊，你不要忘記我認識你都十幾年了，我才沒權順榮那個傻瓜一樣沒眼力見。」

既然已經沒有事情可以隱瞞了，李知勳也不是那種對別人私事品頭論足的人。崔勝澈便只好默認他的話。

「我就知道。」

李知勳的語氣中並沒有包含任何情感，就像是處理日常公事業務一樣直接了當。

「你不會覺得噁心...之類的嗎？」

崔勝澈用試探的態度問他。

「活得越久了，什麼樣的人也見過。哥不是第一個，也不會是最後一個。」李知勳順手把擱在駕駛盤旁手機上的訊息關掉。

「好吧，」既然李知勳都這樣跟他攤牌了，那也再沒必要辯解。「你要跟我談什麼？」

「我猜你現在在考慮為了尹淨漢 씨 ，而放棄這個機會吧？」

「這...」崔勝澈頓時不知道该说些什么好。「我還需要點時間來想想看。」

「也許你不需要來自我的意見，但是以我來看，這沒什麼值得考慮的。」李知勳斷然表示。

「你是說——」

「我知道哥做什麼決定其實都由不得其他人來討論，可是我真的不想看到你重蹈覆辙。」李知勳一針見血地說道。「你還記得之前發生過的事吧？跟素英姐之間的事。」

記得？他當然記得。當時無止無盡的等待換來的只是離別，還有姜素英坦承她已經找到結婚對象的事實。不像崔勝澈，對方是個腳踏實地的男人，自己經營著連鎖餐廳的生意，沒有任何不設實際的夢想。所以當崔勝澈接下她提出分手的電話時，一點也沒有驚訝。畢竟也不可能要她等到自己終於成功的一天。

無論是誰也好，不知何時才會結束的等待只會造成傷害和裂縫。一想到這件事，喉嚨就好像被掐住，無法呼吸。

「說真的，哥。」李知勳的語氣依舊十分平靜。「你是真的想過跟這個人是一輩子的嗎？如果不是的話，那與其遠距離地勉強維持關係，趁現在才交往不久就分手，不是反而對你們兩個都比較公平嗎。」

崔勝澈無話可說，只能一直往喉嚨灌醒酒果汁。雖然知道李知勳說的每一個字都是正確的，但是開門見山地叫醒他之前，自己都一直在否認事實。

客觀的事實就是，或許他們從來就不應該在一起。能夠早點結束算是他們的運氣。至少在彼此身上還沒有浪費太多時間與感情。

而李知勳總是有能耐冷冷地說出刺耳的事實。正因為如此，他才能年紀輕輕就當上廣告公司的總編導。也正是因為這樣，崔勝澈才無法對他說的那番話生氣。

「哥，你要記得，這個世界上不只有姜素英和尹淨漢。」

但是過去的一年以來，不知不覺中姜素英的存在已經完全在心裡被另一個人抹去。如果現在要放棄這段關係的話，就等於是要他放棄全世界。

「我剛才的那些話，哥當然沒有義務要聽進去。」

李知勳在明洞站前停下時跟他再強調了一遍。

「我知道。」

「我也不是想冒犯你們的。」

「嗯，這我也知道。」

李知勳平常很討厭身體接觸，但是見到崔勝澈沮喪的表情，也安慰性質地拍了拍他的肩膀。「哥，你今晚回去好好想一下。無論答案是什麼，我都會站在你那邊的。」

「好了，我知道了啦。知勳啊。」

「幹嘛？」

「現在帶我去一趟弘大。」

雖然對於成天都在說想趕快回家睡覺，現在又選擇在晚上八點多去弘大的崔勝澈感到不解，李知勳還是根據他的要求，讓他在弘大的Homeplus前面下了車，崔勝澈對他揮了揮手就急急忙忙的跑到大街去，李知勳連道晚安的機會也沒有。

周圍的商店都快要關門了，但是崔勝澈知道他必須現在就下定決心。如果像其他事情一樣又拖到明天，下個禮拜或著是下個月，他可能一輩子都做不了抉擇。

他記得很久以前經過一家珠寶店。不是特別名貴的那種，可是裡面的貨品都很漂亮。姜素英在那裏買過一條手鍊，是什麼顏色什麼價錢他早都記不得了。

在玻璃櫃後的銷售員小姐看到快關門了還得站起來招呼單獨前來的年輕男人，有點不情願地對他露出了職業笑容。當聽到他是認真地想要買戒指的時候，笑容頓時變得真誠許多。崔勝澈對首飾完全沒有概念，只是一直聽著銷售員叨叨念念地對他介紹著一堆不認識的寶石和水晶名稱。

「客人，您女朋友喜歡什麼顏色呀，有暗示過她喜歡的款式嗎？」

尹淨漢對於這些時尚方面的東西也不是很在乎，平常穿著也十分簡單。崔勝澈也不知道該怎麼回答好。他想到了醫院花園裡的星辰花，也是現在種植在他陽台上的紫色花朵。雖然紫色應該並不是尹淨漢最喜歡的顏色，但是想到尹淨漢這個人的時候，崔勝澈也只能想到紫色。

「請問您有女朋友的指環尺寸嗎？」

「啊、這個...」

他來得太急了，就連要尺寸這件事也沒有考慮。銷售員看見他一臉慌張，連忙補充一句，「尺寸不對的話，之後兩年內還能送過來我們這邊調整，沒關係的。」

距離他進店和結帳的時間就只有十五分鐘。銷售員小姐充滿感激地對他鞠躬，並迎送他離開。崔勝澈的手中多了個毫不起眼的灰色小箱子。

這下好了，他在心裡對自己說道。被李知勳的話刺激到，平白無故地花了一百多萬買了隻沒有歸屬的戒指，他也不知道自己到底在想什麼。

要是被尹淨漢知道的話，一定會毫不留情地大笑吧。要是告訴了他戒指是要給他的，他可能還會笑得更大聲。

「你在想什麼啊，這怎麼可能」他笑完之後一定會說這句話，但是崔勝澈已經不在乎了。

如果不想再在人生裡面留下任何遺憾，或許這項愚蠢的開支才是最理智的行為。

***

尹淨漢的預言在某程度上實現了。他們這幾個星期以來不要說是見面，就連kakaotalk的上線時間也變得稀少。聽尹淨漢說，他們的上級最近進行人事變動，所有的部門都像是跑業績一樣馬不停蹄地工作。即時被影響的只有上頭，下屬們也被迫一起無止休地勞動。尹淨漢還被安排訓練醫學生的工作，簡直是雪上加霜。

醫院單身宿舍對於物業安全十分嚴格，住客也不能隨便把備用鑰匙給親屬以外的人，所以就算有短暫的空閒時間也不能隨便去找尹淨漢。

幾天沒有見面就已經快要受不了了，更不要說是兩年了。這種麻藥上癮一般的感覺，讓他整天都心神不安。

他之後也有在工作場合上跟李知勳一起，但是他沒有再提及當天他們談話的內容，也沒有嘗試套崔勝澈的話，詢問他到底給回音SELF-ISH了沒。因為說實話，崔勝澈現在更不曉得他應該怎麼做了。因為衝動而買下的戒指也被他隨便放在衣櫃的抽屜裡。

在傢俱平面廣告拍攝完結後，李知勳走過去一旁跟公司代表討論細節，崔勝澈坐在一旁的沙發，幫自己按了按痠痛的手臂。放在褲袋中的手機突然震動起來。

淨漢

「喂？」崔勝澈把相機放下，跑到房間外空無一人的走廊才接下電話。

「你現在在家嗎？」

「不在，我在上岩那邊。」

「那我可以上你家嗎？」

「怎麼了？」

「之前好像把一條淺灰色的領帶漏在你家裡了，有見過嗎？」尹淨漢問道。「今天晚上有活動，科長讓我們戴點低調的...」

「哦，原來那是你的呀。我放到了——」

床邊。

床頭櫃。在戒指盒的旁邊。他前天才見過，肯定沒錯。

「等等，淨漢啊，我現在下班了，你等著，先別去我家，別進我房間，知道嗎？我大概半個小時後就會到。」

「哈？為什麼。我自己去拿就好了，用不著你特地回來」

「等著！一定！快點答應我！」

「不需要這麼激動吧。」

尹淨漢聽起來有些不快，沒等崔勝澈解釋就馬上就掛了電話。

以對方急性子的個性來看，他絕對不會理會崔勝澈的再三提醒。尹淨漢即時從醫院叫計程車去明洞也只用半個小時，這場賽跑他未必贏得了。

匆匆對其他工作人員交代了去處後，崔勝澈就飛奔去停車場，還差點把車門擦到了隔壁的車子上。在回家的路途中都不斷地思考著各種可能性。要是尹淨漢比他更早回家那怎麼辦？如果他發現了那個盒子要怎麼辦？要怎麼解釋才算是合理？是買個在老家的母親？該不會有男人送指環給自己的媽媽吧？

他的憂慮最終被证明是毫无意义的，因为他到达公寓時，尹淨漢根本就還沒到。他走进房间，拿起床頭櫃上的领带和盒子。它们的灰阶颜色非常相似，但是那個印有珠宝商精美的金色标志的盒子，用途和领带一样一目了然。

他盯着那两个东西看了一會兒，听到门又开了。尹淨漢有點用力過度地把門關上，崔勝澈飛快地把盒子放到口袋裡，拿著領帶出去迎接他。

「嗯，拿去，灰色領帶。」

崔勝澈把領帶塞到一臉疲倦的尹淨漢的手中，他看起來卻一點也不高興。

「崔勝澈，請問你房間裡藏了什麼？」

「我、因為、裡面又弄得很亂，怕會被你唸而已。」崔勝澈強迫自己看著尹淨漢的眼睛。這個理由是在是過於薄弱，而且還讓他看起來更加可疑。「真的，我沒騙你。」

「哦，原來是這樣嗎？」

聽這個語氣，尹淨漢絕對沒有放下疑心。

「好啦，不要生氣，難道難得見我一面就要生我氣嗎？」

「別想讓我內疚，我才不吃這套。」尹淨漢斷然表示。「我回家了。再見。」

「 하니 ——不要這樣——我真的沒有騙你。」

「我趕時間。」

「那至少讓我帶你回家。」

「不要。」

尹淨漢把他的手甩開就要走。崔勝澈一個箭步衝向前擋住大門。

「你生氣的話我就不讓你走了。」

「那你這幾個禮拜到底在藏什麼？」

「你自己去我房間看看，我沒有藏什麼東西。」

尹淨漢對於崔勝澈曖昧的態度顯然感到很不耐煩，回過頭往走廊末端走去。崔勝澈趁他沒注意，把盒子放到了沙發底下。

跟崔勝澈描述的一樣，很亂。床上一半用來睡覺，一半用來擺沒摺好的衣服和各種雜物。窗台上有一堆沒整理過的信封和文件。可是除此之外也沒什麼特別的。房間也不是很大，尹淨漢掃視數秒後就看光了。

「看吧，」崔勝澈戳了他的臉頰幾下。「根本什麼都沒有。」

「好吧。是我亂生你氣了，抱歉。」尹淨漢把領帶放進大衣內口袋裡。「那我走了。」

「呀，你錯了那可得賠禮道歉才是。」

「你到底有完沒了，都說我沒在生氣了。」

「不給我賠禮我還是不會讓你走的。」

尹淨漢煩躁地嘆了一口氣。

「OK，給我坐下。」

崔勝澈被毫無預警地推坐到床緣時驚呼了一聲。尹淨漢跨坐在崔勝澈身上，用双臂圈住了他的雙肩，将自己的身体贴近他。将唇重叠上去，深深地吻住他。

只不过是想着尹淨漢一个人而已就意识模糊起来。接吻的时候，尹淨漢还温柔地抚摸着崔勝澈的头发。忽然被这样触碰，崔勝澈也不知如何是好，只能攬過尹淨漢的腰，手慢慢游移到他的後背。舌互相纠缠的吻感觉特别鲜明。沉醉于热吻的尹淨漢，似乎被崔勝澈的碰觸吓了一跳，背脊颤抖了一下。

過了幾十秒，尹淨漢結束了動作，用拇指抹去嘴角的唾液。

「可以了吧？」

還像是報復似的，用腿間輕輕蹭了一下崔勝澈的腿間。就算是隔了牛仔褲也清楚感覺到逐漸硬挺的形狀和直線上升的溫度。

「不要這樣...」

「不要怎麼樣？」

「不想做的話就別碰。」

「唉，難道是換我們勝澈生氣了嗎？」

尹淨漢又輕輕吻上了崔勝澈戴著耳環的左耳。崔勝澈試探性地靠過去，正想把手伸進尹淨漢的衣服裡，他就為了避開而站起來了。

「我真的要走了，不然科長又會罵我亂放假。」

「沒事，你走吧。」

「那你就繼續好好地守著秘密吧。」

「都說了我哪有什麼秘密？」

崔勝澈送他到門前，幫他把掛在玄關的袋子取下，不自覺地回頭瞄了一眼沙發底下，確認盒子還在那邊。

「淨漢，等一下。」

尹淨漢半個身子都已經出了門口，被崔勝澈叫住後用手臂頂著門把不讓門關上。

「什麼？」

「我真的，真的沒有在藏什麼。」

「我知道了，剛才只是在跟你開玩笑而已。」

尹淨漢對他微微一笑，表示他沒有把剛才的口角放在心上，崔勝澈才捨得讓他離開。

要是心裡已經有決定的話，這樣說也不能算是撒謊吧？

(21)

（21）

尹淨漢的護照看起來是全新的，就連一個印章也沒有，使用的明顯是近照。崔勝澈問過之後才發現，在這次旅行之前他壓根兒沒有費心去換過新護照。

「你這幾年都沒有出國嗎？」

尹淨漢想了一下。「最後一次出國是高中畢業旅行，那時候...什麼啦。」他不滿地看著崔勝澈驚訝的表情。「沒有時間也沒有錢去旅行，護照也自然用不著了啊。」

「誒，其實只是你太宅而已吧？」

尹淨漢只拋給他一個白眼。

去沖繩那一天他們是各自去的機場，各自辦的登機。尹淨漢還得工作到傍晚，所以訂的也是9點的班機。不像是提著中型行李箱的崔勝澈，他除了一個背包以外什麼都沒帶。崔勝澈覺得那天是第一次看到尹淨漢穿襯衫和牛仔褲出門。

崔勝澈一向都有履行對母親的承諾，每當出國之前都會把行程交代好，好讓她在老家也比較放心，萬一出了什麼意外也能跟他聯繫上。但是這一次他什麼都沒有說。其實撒謊的話她也大概不會懷疑，便乾脆假裝忘記了這個例行步驟。

在旅遊淡季期間，飛機座位不像往常一樣滿滿的，也沒有睡不著而吵鬧的小孩子。大部分都是提著皮箱的男人，或者是逃課出國遊玩的大學情侶。尹淨漢挨著窗戶，看著外面濃厚的雲層。崔勝澈見到他皺著眉頭，不斷調整坐姿，便湊過去問道。

「會暈機嗎？」

「不嚴重。」

「有帶藥嗎？」

「睡一下就好了。」

「你喝點可樂吧，喝了可能精神會比較好。」

他還是接過崔勝澈剛從空服員拿來的可樂喝了一口。暖的。而且放置超過三十分鐘，冰塊都溶掉了，所以味道也很淡。

「我想很快就就到了。」崔勝澈用哄小孩子的語氣對他說。「再忍耐一下。」

雖然時間有點耽誤，不過還是兩個小時左右就到達了那霸機場。尹淨漢從轉機候機室的販賣機買了另外一瓶水，暫時下飛機後臉色也顯得沒有那麼蒼白。他坐在崔勝澈的對面，灌下一大口飲料。在崔勝澈的多番勸喻之下，尹淨漢終於願意打開暈機藥的包裝。

「抱歉，我這個樣子肯定很掃興。」尹淨漢再次把藥丸吞下去後說道。

「呀，別這麼說。肯定是工作累了才會這樣。」崔勝澈幫他把水瓶的蓋子扭好。

「我怎麼老是那麼容易暈呢。」

「你不是一直特別容易暈車嗎？可能只是太久沒搭飛機不習慣罷了。」

「不對，最近好像變得嚴重了，或者是錯覺吧。」

尹淨漢勉強地對他笑了笑，但是崔勝澈知道這種安慰根本沒有實際的幫助。因為尹淨漢就是尹淨漢漢。有強烈的自尊心，覺得所有事情都可以自己處理，卻唯獨不會為自己設想的尹淨漢。

從那霸機場到石垣島又要另外搭一個小時的飛機。儘管是短短的路途，尹淨漢似乎已經有點吃不消了。暈眩的症狀變得更厲害，再服藥也沒什麼作用。第二程的飛機上人更少，天也更黑了，尹淨漢把頭靠在窗戶的玻璃上。不消幾分鐘就睡著了。因為是廉航夜班機，燈光開得很暗，也沒有負責送餐的空服員在走道裡面，崔勝澈便習慣性地握住他冰冷得不像話的手。

石垣島不像首爾一樣高楼林立，人行道上總是行人众多，這裡的地势十分平坦。好像有人拿了一根擀面杖，把整个土地都压成了無限延伸的平面。可見的馬路邊都是草地和樹木。他們乘搭公車前往別墅旅館的附近。他望着車窗外的天空。像網上別人的旅遊博客文章裡看到的，被无数的星星照亮，十分美麗。但夜空又是如此的黑暗和深邃，乍看之下彷彿形成了一個黑洞，一不留神就會失足掉進裡面。

尹淨漢呼吸到新鮮空氣後似乎臉色也好了許多。他站在崔勝澈的旁邊，眺望著同樣的景色，臉上少有地難掩興奮之情。

公車開了差不多20分鐘後就在末站停下了。在遠離民居的度假區裡，跟他們搭乘同一輛車子的不乏來自其他國家的旅客，但這裡至少不會像城市的鬧區街頭般吵雜.

別墅基本上是自助式使用的。崔勝澈在旅遊公司那裡拿到了密碼鎖的六位號碼，也省得跟物業管理員解釋兩人的關係僅是朋友的尷尬。因為說真的，哪有來公幹的同事會租這種沒有人煙的旅館？

崔勝澈推開大門，終於能好好躺下來休息，伸展被飛機座椅弄得痠痛的四肢。尹淨漢把背包丟到一旁，率先癱倒在距離最近的沙發上。別墅裝潢的色系很溫暖，雖然面積不是太大，但是也有兩層樓，把樓下的客廳廚房跟樓上的兩個睡房和浴室隔開。在面向大海的門廊有兩把沙灘椅，提供給住戶自行使用。

「啊——好累。我要睡覺了。」

尹淨漢把臉埋在枕頭裡面，悶悶地說道。

「哈？你都不想出去看看海邊嗎？就在前面而已。」

「我在開玩笑啦。怎麼可以浪費假期的第一個晚上？」尹淨漢翻過身來向他招手，另一隻手則輕拍著他隔壁的坐墊。「你先過來。」

「你要做什麼？」

「不是惡作劇，快點過來，趁我還記得。」

雖然沒有被說服，崔勝澈還是走過去坐在尹淨漢的身旁。尹淨漢在衛衣口袋裡拿出一個普通的信封，塞在他的手中。

「回到首爾之後才可以打開。」

「這是什麼啊？百貨公司的抽獎卷？」

崔勝澈好奇地舉高信封，對著檯燈想看看裡面的內容。除了一片白色之外什麼也看不到。

「你要是在回家之前看的話就死定了，知道嗎？」

「唉，好了我知道了。」以示誠信，崔勝澈馬上把信封塞進了行李箱的外層隔間裡。「所以現在可以出門了嗎？」

把行李都收拾好之後，他們再次出門的時候已經是晚上十一點多了。人煙稀少的道路上沒幾個路燈，幸好通往前方沙灘的道路清晰地被一串石板標示出來，白色的沙子也因為星空的照射而發亮。沒有建築物的阻礙之下，在地平線以上的星空像電影螢幕一樣鋪在眼前。越走近岸边，海浪冲刷在沙灘的声音也就越大。 天空被星辰完全覆蓋，染成呈淡紫的顏色，倒映在眼睛裡面。

「淨漢啊，我們要不稍微走近一點吧。」

他們在道路的終點停下時，崔勝澈指著海水的邊緣說道。

「但是海水一定很冰。」

「又不是要下水游泳，不打緊。」

脱下鞋子和袜子赤腳走到沙滩上。每当踏下一步就會陷下去。尹淨漢提著鞋子跟在崔勝澈後面。被樹木圍繞的那一小片沙灘上只有兩張躺椅，上面佈滿砂石沒辦法舒服地坐下，急著出門又沒帶上毛巾，就只好直接坐到沙子。至少近海的沙子都非常細，像是坐在豆袋坐墊上很舒服。

初夏的夜晚其實有點寒冷，尤其是伴隨著海邊的風不斷吹拂。即使穿著長袖的外套也忍不住微微發抖。崔勝澈覺得背有點酸，乾脆躺下來仰望著天空。而尹淨漢也跟著坐下，伸長雙腿時小心翼翼地不讓自己碰到海水。

「真漂亮呢。在首爾的話永遠看不到這種畫面。」

「嗯，對啊。你喜歡就好。」

「哈哈哈，這種時候不該說『你更漂亮嗎？』」

崔勝澈笑了一下。「你難道想我這樣說嗎？」

「才不需要。」尹淨漢大概也坐累了，往後躺在崔勝澈身邊。「還有，你不是說要來照相嗎？怎麼連相機都沒帶就跑出來了。」

「...那種事無所謂，反正星空的相片在哪裡都可以照。」

尹淨漢轉過身去，用力捏了他的臉蛋一下。

「其實你騙了我吧，哦？根本就沒有想過要來工作的。」

「呀，你想想，我到六十五歲為止都要往死裡拼地工作。可是跟你來旅行，就只有唯一的第一次誒。」

「……和你一起来海边，好像也是第一次啊。」

「沒錯。」

「要是有帶上燒酒就好了。這種氣氛最適合在戶外喝酒了。」

在那一刻崔勝澈只希望能永遠記住對方的表情。早知道還是把相機帶出來了。

眼睛被星星的光芒照得開始刺痛，崔勝澈便稍微闔上眼皮。習慣海灘的溫差後身體也沒那麼冷了。

他有必须对尹淨漢说的事。在心頭的那一塊大石只是隨著時間變得越來越沈重，也變得越來越難以開口。他考慮了很久到底哪時候應該拿那件事出來說，又或者是自己擅自決定就把它不當一回事，繼續在首爾生活下去。美好的現況又到底能維持多久，誰也無法知曉。

但是最先打破沈默的卻是尹净汉。

「勝澈。」

「啊——？」

一張開眼睛的時候就被潑了一臉又冷又鹹的海水。他大概有幾秒是真的像個大叔一樣不小心睡著了，失去了身旁的暖意也沒有察覺。躲到淺水範圍的尹淨漢看到他驚慌的反應，已經大笑得快要跪下去了。

「尹淨漢，有種就給我過來。」

「為什麼？我這是在懲罰你騙我。」

「快點，過來這裡，我要報仇。」

他們像去學校郊遊的初中生一樣跑來跑去，笑的樂不可支。尹淨漢意外地跑得很快，崔勝澈想抓住他也不成。

「別玩了，會感冒——」崔勝澈做出投降的手勢。「好好好，算我我跟你認輸，真的不玩了。」

「你是贏不了我才這樣說吧？」

尹淨漢還是停了下來，依然不住地笑著。他們兩個都全身濕透了，氣喘呼呼地走回海灘，累得跌坐在沙子上。

「該死的好冷啊。」

「所以誰叫你剛才先潑我水？活該。」

被海水浸濕的衣服貼在身體上，黏答答的很不自在。尹淨漢把外套脫了下來，只剩下白色的襯衫，因為被水沾到前方而隱約透露出肌膚。雖然這裡是私人海灘，在午夜更沒有途人會經過，但是幾個月以來堆積的渴求，慾望，在那刻全部洩露出來。簡直就像無法預測的海濤一般危險。

崔勝澈攬過尹淨漢的肩膀，就往嘴唇吻了下去。吃到的滿嘴都是鹹鹹的海水味。尹淨漢被他突然的動作嚇得馬上往後躲。

「呀，你在幹什麼，這裡是外面！」

「那又怎麼樣，又不會有人看到。」

「不是，萬一住隔壁那棟的人也過來了怎麼辦？這裡不是別墅區的共用海灘嗎？」

「現在都快一點了還哪會有人來？」

「我們不就來了嗎？」

對方生氣時的樣子也很可愛，只是引起崔勝澈捉弄他的衝動。他想再把尹淨漢拉過來接吻，卻又立刻被避開了。

「你可真的一點危機感也沒有。」尹淨漢沒好氣地站起來把背後的沙子拍掉，鞋襪都撿了起來。「回去吧。」

回到室內後，尹淨漢便說他想先去樓上的浴室裡洗澡，只因為那裡有他喜歡的溫泉浴缸，留下崔勝澈在客廳，查看在旅行途中有沒有人給他發有關工作郵件。尹淨漢隨後拋了一條大毛巾給他，催促他趕快把衣服換下來。他打開手機查看了電子邮箱。有几个舊客户問他要不要接單。他略过這些不緊急的事，就看到一封来自Self-ish的新邮件。

真的是逃也逃不掉。

「親愛的崔勝澈先生」他看到第一行字就把它關掉了。本來難得變好的心情瞬間又被潑了一盆冷水。他聽見樓上熱水器被打開後咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，決定還是先洗個澡會比較順心。

他把掛在臥室裡的兩件浴袍拿走，敲了一下門就走進了浴室裡。

「嚇死我了，我還以為是什麼客房服務員。」

尹淨漢一臉狐疑地看著他，敷在臉上的毛巾滑落下來，差點就掉進水裡。

「這裡哪來的服務員。」崔勝澈把睡衣放在架子上，開始卸下濕透的衣物。

「你進來幹什麼？」

「洗澡啊，還能做什麼？」

「可是我還在用。」

「我看這個浴池塞得下至少四個人誒，跟我分一下又不會少塊肉。」

沒等尹淨漢答應，崔勝澈已經踏進浴缸裡。一瞬间，将冰冷的身体浸入热水中，不由得呼哧地吐出了气。滾燙的熱水跟剛才的海水造成鮮明的對比，害他連連咒罵了幾句。尹淨漢看到他為了忍耐而通紅的臉頰，終於又恢復了笑容。

「那麼怕熱的話就等我泡冷了再進來啊。」

「這種程度哪會覺得熱...」

「你自己看看鏡子，臉紅得跟麻辣鍋一樣。」

他咬緊牙關坐在尹淨漢的對面，好不容易適應了溫度後，發現尹淨漢正在若有所思地看著他。

「怎麼了，重新看上我了吗？」

「謝謝你。」

「哈？」

「这次旅行什么的……各种各样的。」

尹净汉像是在寻找什么词语似的，手滑到了浴池邊上。

「我还有点不習慣。」

「習慣？」

尹淨漢擠出一絲苦笑，把額頭上的毛巾取下。

「每天我清早的時候去上班，都会想也许等我回来你已经不在了，但是在心裡又會開始自我安慰說肯定不會這樣。你也是個很嚮往自由生活的人，或許這一點也跟我有點像……」

「我怎麼會突然不在。」

「對啊，怎麼可能呢。可是我的脑子里只想着这些事。萬一有天我按你家的門鈴，開門的卻是個陌生人...之類的。心里明明不安，却又像理所当然似地幫你買了晚餐的外賣，有些日子就是在这些反复的不安中度过。」

崔勝澈只是沉默地听着對方的话。

「在宿舍裡無聊的時候又會想，可是我又不能肯定以後會發生什麼事。因為這個世界上什麼事都有可能發生，不是嗎？」

「什——什麼啊，」崔勝澈不知道該如何回答。「你是剛才偷偷喝了酒嗎？」

「呀，拜託你現在不要這麼不解風情好不好，我正在跟你掏心掏肺誒。」尹淨漢不滿地瞪著他。

「...為什麼會突然有這種考慮？」

「剛才在飛機上就不斷地在想，像这样和你在一起——就好像从好梦中醒来一樣令人害怕。」

尹淨漢嘆了一口氣，離開了浴池的一側，坐到崔勝澈身邊。而崔勝澈也很自然地把他拉到懷裡。他們不常一起洗澡。要不是有綠色溫泉入浴劑的遮擋，他可能就沒辦法敵過坦誠相待的羞恥感。

「要是有天我打電話告訴你，我喜歡上了一個新來的普通科護士，你會怎麼做？」

「哈？」

「假如。」

「那也不可能發生的吧。」

「好，要是我告訴你我突然要被調去濟州島的醫院呢？我先告訴你，這真的有可能發生喔。」

「...拜託你別這樣為難我。」

「我現在可是在很認真地問你問題誒。」

尹淨漢无语片刻后抬起头来，問了困擾了崔勝澈超過一年的問題。

「你說我們會一起多久。」

他不擅長安慰別人，更不知道尹淨漢想得到的答案是什麼，但是他了解這種不安的來源。好不容易得到的愛情，在指尖就像水一般流走。無法預知哪時候會消失，更沒辦法永遠緊握在手心。隨著時間流逝，這種不安全感反而有增無減。他迎上尹淨漢的視線。

「你想要多久就可以有多久。」他伸手触摸着尹净汉的下巴，轻轻地親吻他。「所以不要再擔心了， 자기야 。」

尹淨漢噗嗤一聲笑了出來。「你從來沒那樣叫過我。」

「不喜歡嗎？」

「得好好喊我的名字才對啊。」

崔勝澈引導著尹淨漢坐到他的腿上，一隻手護著他的後腦勾，另一隻手則撫摸著敏感的腰間。因為久違的親密行徑，尹淨漢的臉頰也顯得紅紅的。

「像這樣嗎？」崔勝澈在他的耳邊低聲說道。「淨漢啊。」

尹淨漢任由崔勝澈深吻着自己薄薄的嘴唇。水面因為突然的動作而微微地摇晃着。舌头插入後玩弄着意料之外的冰冷的口腔。

流動的水聲中混雜著微弱的喘息，在泛白朦胧的脑中响起。面前被霧氣濛蔽的窗戶上隱約看見兩人交疊的身體。尹淨漢艱似乎不想面對自己被映照出的表情，被親吻脖子時硬是別開頭不看。崔勝澈在熱水中邊用食指的前端反复地挑逗後庭，尹淨漢的下身便一陣抽動。

「嗯、等一下，不要在這裡，會髒...」

他喘著氣要求道，往後拉住崔勝澈的手不讓他繼續更激烈的動作。崔勝澈安撫地摸摸他的頭髮。

「那我們到房間裡去。」

好不容易走過通往主臥室的走廊，浴袍都沒完全解開就再度在床邊纏綿，直到意識也變得朦朧為止。即使尹淨漢疲累得恳求他停下也不肯罷休。他不願意看到對方如此没有安全感。而當道出愛意也无法让不安全感消失的时候，至少尹淨漢在做愛的當下可以毫無保留地倚靠他。

結束後尹淨漢枕在崔勝澈的手臂陷入熟睡。在心跳漸漸平復下來後，崔勝澈才感覺到從離開機場之後就沒再吃過東西，肚子都快餓扁了，趕緊從行李箱拿出備用的泡麵去廚房裡煮來吃。

他小心翼翼地把尹淨漢移放在床墊上，用棉被裹著單薄的身體以免著涼。在被褥中伸展四肢后，拿走枕边的手机，朝客厅前方的厨房走去。這裡附近的便利店因為人口稀少，午夜之後基本上全打烊了，只好先將就著。

在等待熱水沸騰的空閒，他拿起手機走到門廊的窗前，照了一張相片。雖然壓根兒沒有打算在這邊邊旅遊邊工作，跟朋友們報告行蹤還是有必要的。本來想著現在是清晨時分不會有人在線，誰知道金珉奎基乎是秒回了kkt訊息。

-哥原來又去了日本

-對啊，你怎麼還醒著？

-公司有個聚會，就跟著老闆去續攤了

-唉，年輕真好

-還是哥比較好，還有錢帶女朋友出國 TT

-沒有啦

水終於沸騰了。崔勝澈跟金珉奎簡單地道了晚安，便把適量的開水倒進拉麵裡，用免洗筷攪動著漸漸軟化的麵條。廚房頓時充滿調味包湯的香味。崔勝澈按下電視遙控的開關，把聽不懂的新聞報導當作吃麵的背景音。

不消十分鐘就把整碗都吃光了，當他正考慮著要不要再吃一碗的時候，就聽到尹淨漢慢慢地從樓梯走過來。他的身上披著臥室拿出來的被子，穿著從家裡帶過來的拖鞋，睡眼惺忪地揉著眼睛。不知不覺中，彼此穿旧的汗衫，头发蓬松，无精打采的装束，也已经渐渐看惯了。

「啊、抱歉，是我吵醒你了嗎？」

「沒有。突然醒過來，然後就睡不著覺了。」

「我認識的尹淨漢可不會放棄睡回籠覺的機會哎。」

「你討厭我在這裡嗎？」

「當然不是。」

崔勝澈在毫無防備之下，就被對方從背後抱住了。尹淨漢的臉埋在他的肩膀上，輕輕地嘆了口氣。就算看不到表情，也感覺到對方變得焦慮的氣息。

「我們淨漢尼，又在想些什麼啊。抱得我都快要窒息了。」

尹淨漢馬上把手鬆開。「剛才醒來的時候沒有看見你，覺得有點稀奇罷了。」

「誒，你這是在調侃我常常睡到中午吧。」

「才沒有。」

「不過你要是不是醫生的話，大概也會睡到傍晚——」

尹淨漢戳了他的腰間一下，然後拿起熱水器為自己倒了一杯溫水，咕嚕咕嚕地一口氣喝光。剛才親熱過後的痕跡還留在白皙的皮膚上，崔勝澈好不容易才把視線移開。

「你想吃拉麵嗎？」他問尹淨漢。

「嗯？不是已經吃過好幾次了嗎。」

對方笑著說道，崔勝澈覺得自己的耳朵馬上變紅了。

「到底要還是不要？」

「要，給我不辣的。」

崔勝澈又站起來給自己和尹淨漢各煮了麵，把不辣的遞給他。尹淨漢拉開他前面的椅子坐在餐桌邊一言不發地吃著。

「你覺得我們中午就去吃海鮮好不好。」崔勝澈說。

「好啊。」

尹淨漢心不在焉地回答一聲之後，崔勝澈又很認真地問他。 「你開心嗎？」

「開心什麼？」

「跟我來旅行。」

「開心啊，怎麼了。」

「沒事了。」

尹淨漢看著他又笑起來。「怪裏怪氣。」

两人的对话就中断了。崔勝澈打從心底感到暖暖的。可是这次旅行结束之后，现实还在等着他。一点闲不得的工作和Self-ish越來越頻繁的催促，令快樂的餘韻也漸漸消退。其实直接面对也好，什么都好，他還是不知道怎麼做才能把傷害減到最低，無論是對自己或者尹淨漢也好。

怎么说呢，也许這樣的想法会被人觉得噁心，但所谓的恋爱，真的往往会使人對於幸福的妄想更加堅定。


End file.
